Under a Killing Moon
by in-a-requiem
Summary: Bella is a firecracker on a mission. Edward is a bored and brooding vamp. Add a big secret. Insert Volturi. Hold onto your seats for the plot twists. M for language and sexuality E/B AU OOC Canon Pairings. Nominated for Best AU WIP in the Indie Awards
1. Prologue

_Revised Prologue (Final Edit 5/5/09 posted 6/17/09)_

_Under A Killing Moon is also on Twilighted(dot)net. Look me up under in-a-requiem. Drop by the Under a Killing Moon thread over on the AU forums. _

_Special thanks to moon920 who beta'd a few chapters for me before dropping off the face of the earth. And an extra special thanks to Capricorn75 who continues to believe in the story...without her I'm not so sure I'd have as many readers or have as much drive. _

_Twilight and its characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

_Prologue._

**BPOV**

I've spent my whole life running. The earliest memory I have is of running away. I was eight. It was almost ten years ago, exactly. Only parts of the memory show up. I remember Italy and a place called Volterra. I definitely remember the red eyes. I used to dream about those red eyes until I was about twelve or thirteen. There are no memories before Volterra, Italy. Years later, when I revisited and became acquainted with Aro I realized there was a reason I couldn't remember most of my first visit. That place is scary.

Even without the red eyes, it's scary. However, the addition of the red eyes makes it much more nightmare worthy.

I knew I was different when I was eight. I couldn't remember anything before then. While it's not unusual for people to be unable to retain memories from their younger years; it was unusual that I couldn't recall a single security blanket or stuffed animal. The nasty looking birthmark I have on my right wrist was also a good indication of how strange I, Isabella Swan, really was. And still am.

Do you know what it's like to stand up in front of an entire coven of vampires tricked out with super-senses and have them tell you that **you** are strange? It was pretty much the most embarrassing moment of my entire life; at least until recently. But, my mom was pretty excited when she realized Aro couldn't read my thoughts. I was pretty excited when that little one couldn't give me the illusion of excruciating pain. That's when my mom and I realized that I really was fulfilling some kind of destiny.

Vampires couldn't hurt me, at least not mentally. I was a regular human shield. Although there was some brief talk about me maybe being 'not so human,' my mom hushed it up pretty quick. In the moment, I thought she was trying to protect my fragile teenage girl ego. Come to find out, my mother was protecting herself more than she was protecting me.

When she sent me to Forks to live with my dad, I thought it was some sort of initiation rite. Like, I had to come live in the crappiest place in the continental U.S. before I could wholly appreciate where my life was headed. Or some kind of pretentious bullshit like that. The only words of advice and objective my mother had to offer was: "This is something you have to do on your own, Bella."

My mother, as it turns out, is a liar. This is something she should have to do on her own.

So, as I've spent the last ten years of my life running from I don't even know what; my fucking mother has been hiding a very, very important secret from me. A secret that would have been nice to know **before** my eighteenth birthday. Hell, the whole truth would be nice to know right now. As it stands, she still has a lot more to share with me. In order to learn everything, I have to do what she sent me here to do. What she told me I "had to do on my own."

Which is bullshit, because the battle I'm about to fight is really hers.

Needless to say, it's one 'o' clock in the morning and I'm driving through a torrential downpour. I'm going to face my mother's demon and hope that I'll be able to face my own later. Hopefully, I'll finally be able to put myself together- into a whole. I spend a lot of time making sure I don't put out what I really am. Masking myself in neurosis and high strung high school girl compulsions. This is not me. I laugh at gossip, do my homework and cook dinner. This is not me. I actually tripped getting out of my truck at school today. It feels like I am starting to take this character I created a little too seriously. I don't even want to get into the truck I'm driving. It's an abomination.

I don't know how I got here. I thought I did, but things change. Maybe it's just me, but I don't think that's the case. There's a shift in what I'm fighting for and what I believe in. My passion is transforming and fusing and gaining conviction. I'm going to hold my breath and hope that when this is all over, there'll be something for me to return to. Someone for me to run back to.

Who am I really? Does anybody really have the answer to that question? I'm trapped between make believe and reality, fighting to put myself back together. Death doesn't scare me, because I'm already dying. I don't do the cliché femme fatale, black leather bullshit. I'm not out policing the streets exacting some vigilante justice. What do I do? What I'm told.

Well, that's what I was doing: until I met Edward Cullen.


	2. Chapter 1

_Revised Chapter 1 (BPOV Final Edit 6/2/2009 EPOV Final Edit 6/10/2009)_

_Don't forget, I'm on Twilighted! Check out Under a Killing Moon over there or come hang out on the UKM thread in the AU forums. _

_Special thanks to moon920 who also beta'd this chapter for me and then was never heard from again. AND Capricorn75...I shall forever be in your debt._

_Side note: Chapter 6 and forward are in the intended format...which is alternating BPOV/EPOV chapters. To avoid headaches and misplacement of chapters, I'm combining the revised chapters together. (Whereas...originally chapter 1 was split into two chapters during the revision...so I don't have to bump and reorder chapters here, I am combining them) Not that many of you will notice, since most of you reading this are new readers; but just in case you're re-reading and wondering "WTF just happened?!" Now you know._

_Twilight and its characters are property of Stephenie Meyer._

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 1._

**BPOV**

I was running late, which was usually the norm for me. Charlie yelled at me to have a good day at school, I think. My hair was still wet as I greeted the familiar grey of another day in Forks, Washington. I'd only been staying here for about a week, but grey or overcast seem to be the only two options.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I had a pop tart in my mouth, my bag in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. Quickly, I dropped the bag to the wet ground and went for my phone. My eyes rolled and I groaned internally when I saw the caller ID. Renee.

"Good morning, Mom," I mumbled through pop tart while I picked my bag back up and headed to the truck Charlie bestowed upon me on my first day here.

I was only half listening as Renee droned on with sentiments such as _my little baby is growing up_ and _remember to mind your manners, Isabella._ She solicited another eye roll from me as I tossed my bag across the truck's cab and hoisted myself in after it.

"I'm already running late, so can we continue this moment later?" My words were clipped, and I'm sure Renee's expression feigned offense on the other side of the line. I had given up the role as child a few years ago. Renee is my superior in a lot of ways but she stopped being my mother around the time I hit puberty. If I didn't know better, I would guess she shipped me off to live with my dad because she just didn't know what to do with me.

_Ah, but I am the golden child._

After some sobbing, all from Renee and all of which I felt was much too dramatic, she finally told me to have a good day and hung up. I started the truck and I winced. This wasn't the gentle hum I was used to. The noise the Chevy was making would probably cause war veterans to hit the floor. Or fire back.

_Let's recap, shall we?_ Today is the first day of school at Forks High. Lucky for me, I was a senior. Unfortunately, I was a transfer student, which made me as good as a Freshman as far as hierarchy goes. _I can fix that by the end of the day._ I gave myself a smug look in the rearview mirror as I pulled out of the driveway and gunned the truck for all she was worth.

_It's going to be a great first day._

My favorite part of the first day? Awkward conversation.

Awkward conversation is one of my more obvious talents. If there was an Olympic team for the socially inept, I could probably win us the gold medal. Not that there's anything particularly wrong with me, I just find it hard to relate to _normal_ teenagers. _As if there is such a thing as normal anyway. _If I went to a psychologist, he'd probably tell me I can't relate to anyone because I can't relate to myself. He'd be right. I've just never been that interested in forging relationships. It has always been easier to rely on myself. Besides, after the last five years of my life, most people are just boring. _Maybe that's why I'm so mean_. I rounded a corner and gritted my teeth at the way the truck handled.

The first day of school always puts me in a bad mood. Not to mention I'm going to be "the new girl," and will be on display for all to admire. I checked myself in the mirror as I rounded one more corner. _Maybe not admire. At least not today._ Sighing, I looked ahead and realized the school was within close vicinity.

The first thing I noticed about the high school was all the brick. It looked more like a strip mall than a school. Each building was labeled, probably with benefactor and alumnus surnames, with quaint wooden signs. It was kind of cute, in a really sad kind of way. I sighed loudly and wished I had someone to share my impending misery with. I've anticipated that everything I learn inside these brick walls is going to be redundant. Not to toot my own horn or anything, but I was in the top of my class back in Phoenix. My class was bigger than two FHS student body counts put together. I clenched my fists around the steering wheel as I pulled into the parking lot.

There was an empty spot near the back of the parking lot, and I went for it. Jumping out the truck, I noticed three really ostentatious vehicles parked in the middle of the very last row. There were a lot of late nineties and early two-thousand models out in the lot, but these three cars were practically brand new. Obviously Forks only had one particularly affluent family, and they weren't shy about it. I snorted and turned to walk to the office when I ran right into someone.

_The second best part of being a new student? The A/V dork they send to show you around._

"Hi, I'm Eric. You must be Isabella Swan," Eric smiled through a mouth full of metal and extended his hand. I took it, against my better judgment.

"Bella, actually. No one calls me Isabella unless I'm being a bad girl," I shrugged. There was no innuendo intended, but Eric's eyes lowered underneath his greasy emover. Next, his cheeks turned a faint pink. _Less than two minutes. Swan, you have reached a new record!_ Another beat passed and he finally built up the nerve to respond.

"Bella, then. Can I show you around?" He called after me as I headed toward the office.

"Thanks Derrick, but I think I got it from here," I waved my hand in the air without turning back to check on him.

"Um, actually, it's Eric!"

_Whatever._

Without the help of Derrick, or Eric, I was able to find the administrative building. It was the one that had the big sign that said **OFFICE**in big bold letters. Eric scurried across the parking lot in the opposite direction as the bell rang. Judging by my tardiness, I assumed it was first period's last bell. Everything was quite on the Forks High front when I pushed the door open and was greeted by the secretary. The nameplate said "Mrs. Cope." She was a gentle looking woman in her mid-thirties. The way she smiled at me alluded to the pretty girl she probably was in her earlier years.

"Is that you, Isabella? We're so glad to have you back!" Her bright smile was so infectious; I couldn't help but return it. Of course, I thought she was crazy. I hadn't been anywhere near Forks since the first grade. Charlie was probably going around town beaming about how his little girl is coming to stay. _Typical Charlie._

"Can I help you, hon?" Mrs. Cope was tapping a pencil idly and waiting for me to explain myself.

"I'm just looking for my final schedule. The principal said I could pick it up here," I gave her my best grin.

"Sure thing, dear. Give me just a tic!"

I leaned against the counter and looked around the office. FHS was one of those schools that is defined by its alumni. The school itself lacked any real identity, but the achievements of students come to pass decorated Mrs. Cope's space. I caught a glimpse of a 1983 state track trophy and noticed my dad's picture accompanying it. _Charles Swan, track star._

While I waited for Mrs. Cope to return to her post, I glanced through trophies, medals and honor society lists. It seemed that I had to watch out for Mallory, Stanley and Newton. These names had quite the legacy and I imagined their current possessors would be just as irritating as the alumni looked. _They were probably all named Muffy or Blaine. _I was especially worried about the Class of '08's Mallory. All previous women in the family had been awarded every prestigious beauty award in the tri-state area. My mother did not appear in this room of fame. _Big surprise._

"All set," Mrs. Cope startled me out of my trip down memory lane, "just stop back if you have any questions." She handed over the piece of paper that would determine how much my life would suck for the next nine months.

I waited until I got outside, then I peeked at the itinerary. American Literature followed by World History. _Great. _Then Trig followed by study hall; which was directly followed by lunch. _Okay, at least I get a study hall then lunch to recover from the Trig mind meld._ Unfortunately, since I had already completed advanced biology and chemistry, all that was left was Physics—which occupied my fifth period. I was relieved to see gym was my last class of the day, with French and Art before it. _Well, I might have to spend my senior year in this stupid school, but at least it will be easy._

"What's your first class?"

_For someone who spends as much time in dangerous situations as I do, why is that everyone keeps sneaking up and scaring the shit out of me?_ I looked up for my class schedule and saw a WASP-y looking blonde boy in a green polo.

"English…um…American Lit," my voice was shaky as I tried to compose myself. Normally, I would have told this guy to get bent. Unfortunately, fear usually entails the response you'd least like to give.

"Let me walk you, it's mine too. I'm Mike, by the way," he held out his hand and gave me a big grin. I already knew I was going to hate him. To be fair to Mike, I pretty much hate anything in a pair of khakis.

"Bella."

On the way to Lit, Mike gave me and abridged version of the school's "who's who" and I pretended to seem interested. He made a lot of sexist comments about what clubs and sports were important; my fist was permanently clenched to my right side upon our late arrival. To add insult to injury, I had to stand up in front of the class and introduce myself. _My name is Bella Swan, and I can guarantee I will hate every single one of you._

I was already tired of introducing myself when I made it to Trig. I'm not terrible in math, but I looked forward to it the least. The last thing I wanted to do was spend an entire period in a class full of guys like Eric. I shuddered at the thought as I wandered to the classroom. Surprisingly, the class was full of kids that didn't look like they played World of Warcraft all weekend. A small sigh of relief escaped me.

"New girl!"

It was the most irritating shriek known to man. My ears rang and I quickly scanned the room for the source of the decibel violation. Sitting not two feet away from the door was a curly haired girl waving stupidly at me. Not wanting to seem rude, or ruder than necessary, I managed a small wave back. She patted the seat next to her. Apparently she wanted me to sit next to her, and to avoid a future outburst I decided to do it.

"I'm Jessica," she said, "but you can call me Jess. I thought I was going to be the only girl in the class." She was twirling her hair and smacking gum. _Is she even smart enough to be here?_

"Bella Swan," I nodded to her.

"Wow, I didn't think the police chief's daughter would be so…good looking."

Not sure if she was complimenting or cutting me, I decided to ignore it. I wondered how many more girls like Jessica I could meet before I hung myself in my locker. Fortunately, class started before I felt obligated to continue talking to her. A mind numbing hour of formulae and variables passed before the bell rang for study hall. _Thank GOD._ Before I could get up to leave, Jessica stopped me.

"So, Bella, you should totally come sit by us at lunch," she inspected her nails.

"Sure." Because what the hell else am I going to do during lunch?

"You'll notice us. We'll be the coolest looking kids in the caf," she wiggled her fingers in pretentious wave as she walked out.

Study hall proved to be an hour of my life I'd rather not remember. A/V Eric sat in front of me the entire period. We compared schedules and noticed we had French together. _Tres amusant._ After a few peaceful moments, he went in to full on geek mode. It was one awkward moment after another. Don't get me wrong, I would be a gold medalist in awkward conversation. BUT, and that's a big but, my awkwardness has always translated into a thick syrup of sarcasm. Eric's, on the other hand, turned into everything I never wanted to know about WoW and Magik.

I think I kicked up dust when the bell rang.

Not that I was particularly looking forward to hanging out with Jessica and her clique. I figured it would be about as stimulating as a trip to the dentist. Hanging out with my classmates and pretending to be 'socialized' keeps both Charlie and Renee happy. Although they both worry for entirely different reasons.

When I walked into the cafeteria, I could see Jessica's table immediately. She was waving at me enthusiastically. Just in case I didn't see her flailing around spastically, she yelled for me too. _Fan-fucking-tastic._ The best I could muster was a half smile and a hearty wave. To prolong my stay in purgatory before I headed to lunch-table-hell, I headed to the lunch line. A pint of skim milk and an apple later, I could no longer avoid Jessica's table.

When I approached it, I noticed Mike and Eric were now occupying seats there as well. _I can understand Mike, but Eric? I thought Jessica said this was the 'cool kids table.' _I sat in the chair closest to Jessica and noticed three other students I hadn't had the _pleasure_ of meeting. Good thing Jessica was there to introduce us.

"This is Angela," she said, pointing to the girl sitting next to Eric, "on the other side of Mike is Laruen." Lauren looked like a total bitch. But I'd probably be a bitch too, if I had a stick up my ass.

"I'm Tyler," said the black boy on the other side of me.

"Bella," I replied to Tyler, but nodded my head in the direction of both Angela and Lauren.

Mindless chit chat ensued. I heard about how Lauren spent her summer tanning off the coast of Amalfi in Italy; I wanted to tell her I've been to Italy tons of times to take her down a peg. Mike was telling Eric about the many uses of hair gel while Jessica used the word 'like' too many times during her conversation with Angela. I was beginning to feel like my brain would explode when the cafeteria doors swung open.

Three of the most beautiful creatures I have ever seen walked in; and I have seen a lot of creatures. The first one was by himself. He was gorgeous, in an unkempt kind of way. The bottom of his shirt was untucked on one side and his copper hair was all messy. A couple followed him; they looked ridiculous in a really sexy way. She was almost three heads shorter than him and was dancing around both boys. _Almost inhumanly graceful._ Her boyfriend was incredibly good looking too, but he looked tense. At first glance, it seemed that the only things the three shared were their pale skin and lithe maneuvers.

"Who are they?" I whispered to Jessica as they walked past us. The copper haired boy was staring at me.

"Trouble. Really hot trouble," Jessica responded dazedly.

"The bronze haired kid, that's Edward. He's a real loner. Kind of weird," Tyler whispered in my ear. The trio made their way across the cafeteria and was sitting down at an empty table. Edward looked up and glared at us when Tyler called him weird. _Not that he could hear us._ Tyler continued.

"The girl is totally smoking hot, her name is Alice. Alice and Edward are brother and sister. The other one is Jasper. Jasper and Alice have been together since they transferred here a few years ago," Tyler shrugged.

"It's some sort of charity thing. Dr. Cullen takes care of them. There were two others, Jasper's sister Rosalie and Edward's brother Emmett. They graduated last year. All five of them live with Dr. Cullen and his wife. They're real humanitarians," Laruen spat.

Judging by the way these three looked, I had a feeling humanitarian was a really ironic way of putting it. I turned to look over my shoulder to take another peek at them. Edward looked at me like he had just eaten something sour. I gave him the same look back; he averted his eyes to Alice.

_Was he scowling at me? _

I ignored Edward's table for the rest of lunch. Occasionally, I could feel Edward's glare burning into my back. To keep me distracted, I paid extra attention to Mike and Tyler. After they had asked me the standard new girl FAQs, I became totally engrossed with the task of eating my apple. I waited impatiently for the bell to ring. It felt like forever.

Mike offered to walk me to Physics. I don't know why I allowed it, but it happened. Like our earlier walk to Lit, he talked almost the entire time. _I hope he doesn't ask me about anything he's talking about because I'm not listening._ He said something about visiting La Push's beach before the weather got too cold. I only remember this because he asked me if I wanted to come. By the time I made to class, I was more than thrilled to have the impending lecture make Mike shut the fuck up.

_I just want to punch him in the nose. I could do it without killing him! Just a subtle right hook connecting to the middle of his face. That would shut him up. And keep him away from me. I could do it right now! All I'd have to do is tap on his shoulder…_

"Mr. Cullen!" Mr. Fisher jarred me out my day dream.

My head snapped up. Edward was standing near the front of the room and Mr. Fisher was needlessly lecturing him on being late for the first day of class. My eyes scanned Edward from head to toe. He looked almost sheepish as Fisher tore into him. I realized I was sitting alone and Edward was about to become my new lab partner. _Well this could be fun._

His dark eyes narrowed in anger as he made his way toward my table. I tried not to stare, so I leaned my head over my shoulder and tapped my pencil absent-mindedly. There was no stopping the force that is Edward Cullen, though. After a few seconds of unsuccessful avoidance, I turned my head to look at him. He was breath-taking. _Literally. Breathe, Bella. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale._ He made it about two feet from my table when I saw him freeze—just for a second.

_Well of course he's a vampire. You know what they say…all the cute ones are either gay or vampires. _

It wasn't obvious at first. He eyes weren't red. Then again, not all vampires have red eyes. Personally, I've never known a vampire who didn't. Once more, I've never known a vampire that has assimilated so thoroughly into human society either. He took his seat next to me and moved his chair as far to the edge as he could. _Okay, maybe not so thoroughly._ His skin was paler than porcelain. _But so is mine, so that's not really a tell tale sign._

His muscled tensed. I could see every line of his shoulders and back through his t-shirt when his hands gripped the table. Then, he pinched the bridge of his nose, and turned to me. His eyes bore into mine with an intensity I didn't recognize. _These feel like the eyes of a vampire._ Quickly, I turned my head and angled my body in the opposite direction. _Two can play at this game, Mr. Cullen_. Before the end of the class, I felt like I was drowning in hostility.

"Relax, would you? You're making me nauseous with all your pent up hostility," I hissed over my shoulder.

He deepened his glare in reply. I've never seen a vampire act this way without being provoked. _Oh fuck._ _Did I provoke him?_ Edward was _very _good looking. Sometimes, under the influence of hot and tempting man candy, I have been known to forget my modesty.

I have a very strong _scent_.

It's part of my _allure_.

I hoped I hadn't unknowingly tossed that allure Edward's way. _Not such a good idea to flaunt your scent in front of a vampire._

The bell rang and Edward left without as much as a glance my way. _I hate to see you go, but I love to watch you walk away._ Edward Cullen had captured my interest. There were a million questions racing through my mind. _How do they live among humans? What made him react to me? Why aren't his eyes red? How did he get to be so fine? _My mind was wandering down the road of indecent. Fortunately, Mike Newton was there to snap me back to reality.

"What did you to Cullen? Stab him with a pencil?" Mike was only an uppercut's distance away from my face. I held back the urge to strike.

"I told him a dirty joke. That guy has no sense of humor. I think he's kind of a prude," I shrugged, wrinkling my face up in mock disgust.

There were only two classes between me and the sweet release of gym.

_Avancer._

**EPOV**

The Cullen household was alight with the usual energy the first day of school demands. Alice flitted from room to room. Jasper futilely tried to calm her. This had been routine for as long as we'd been attending school. Alice was easily excited about anything. It's not as though today would be the first, or last, time we'd be completing a senior year. Unfortunately, this time would come again. I saw it as a means to an end. After all, I've more prestigious degrees than some of my high school teachers. _Decade after decade, the high school experience becomes increasingly mind numbing._

Jasper must have sensed my feelings of aversion building; I felt a small wave of warm emotion crash over me. I shot him a look from across the room.

"Sorry, Ed. It won't work on Alice, but at least it will work on you," he shrugged.

"Jasper, I don't need you to cleanse my emotions," I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall.

"You're always so negative. I wish I could take some of Alice's cheerfulness and permanently redistribute it to you. Ya'll exhaust me," he pretended to wipe sweat of his brow.

"You know how much I love the first day of school," Alice halted in the front room long enough to pout her apologies to both of us.

I rolled my eyes as another one of Jasper's emotional blankets fell over the room. At times, the two of them were incredibly insufferable. I ran my hands through my hair and waited impatiently for Alice to finish doing whatever it is she does. Today's routine was taking longer than usual because Rosalie and Emmett were also leaving on their umpteenth honeymoon soon. _To hunt wild boar in Africa or swim with the sharks off some untraveled coast, I'm sure. _The family dynamic was about to change, as it had done every few years for ages. That did not stop the family from milling about and acting as if things would never be the same again.

Some human emotions and instincts never cease, it seemed.

After what felt like hours, Alice had finally indicated it was time to leave. She wanted the three of us to pile into her little yellow Porsche—her newest baby. The Porsche was second only to Jasper. More pouting came from Alice as Jasper explained he promised Emmett they would hunt before he left. He'd need to take the Jeep to school with him today.

"I'd rather drive myself, thank you," was my only excuse.

"Fine, but don't either of you think you're ever getting behind the wheel of her!"

"Wouldn't dream of it," it was much too loud for my taste. I preferred the simplicity of the silver Volvo over the boldness of some of the others' cars.

Even though the drive was short, I enjoyed being alone with my own thoughts. I'd been trying to stay out of everyone's heads lately; it proved to be more difficult than I'd imagined. Especially with Alice's exuberance with one of her visions, in which she seems to think my nasty disposition would finally be alleviated. _As if almost a century of solitary brooding could be cured by one mousy little brunette._

The entire town had been abuzz with the arrival of Chief Swan's daughter, Isabella. While Forks is a small, most of the excitement was due to the Chief himself. It has been years since the town has seen him so full of life. Curiosity was the latest driving force behind the people of Forks. I wasn't able to gather much information about her, myself. _Only that she's about as exciting as all the other little girls swaying their hips through the high school halls._

Alice's insistence that this girl was somehow going to be different annoyed me. Information was being withheld from me, and that also annoyed me. _She's going to change things_ and _you've got your work cut out for you_ had been Alice's mantras since her last vision. I tried to steal into her mind to see for myself, but she promptly locked me out. It was a skill only she was able to master. I was annoyed by that too.

Jasper and Alice were my closest confidants, despite all our mutual quirks. Perhaps it's because we all possess special powers. Maybe Jasper and I are bound by the mistakes of our past; and Alice by the lack of one. In any case, the three of us have always been very close. Lately, however, I've started to feel as though three is crowd.

"Edward!" Alice squeaked as I shut my car door.

"What is it?" I didn't need to read her mind to know what she was going to say next.

"She's almost here!"

"I'd rather get inside and get to class. Let's not cause a scene on the first day, Alice," I was growing weary of her energy.

"Buck up, Ed," Jasper slapped my back, "it'll be over soon enough."

_Not soon enough. Never soon enough._

Jasper and I flanked Alice, in some odd attempt at containing her, and made our way to our respective classes. We received less attention than last year. That was comforting. Most of the students' thoughts ping-ponged between thinking we were freaks and thinking we were fuckable. I winced as a particularly dirty thought about Jasper made its way through the pack and into my mind's eye. _Some of the things these kids think of are disgusting and entirely impossible._ I was growing tenser as we got closer and closer to the impending doom that is the first day of school.

"Would you lighten up?" Jasper hissed as he tried to relax me himself.

"I hate the attention," I started to say more but Alice cut me off.

"You hate everything, Edward. Sit with us at lunch, we can talk about your future," she sent me a wink and headed to history class.

"I have to agree with the lady," Jasper nodded and made his way to Spanish.

_You always agree with the lady, asshole._

Alone, which is the state I usually prefer to be left in, I sauntered to study hall. Typically, I tried to stay out of study halls. The idle time gives way to frivolous thoughts and debilitating boredom; neither of which I was looking forward to. However, I felt it was a good place to work on blocking thoughts. From the moment I entered the room I knew it was going to be more difficult than I originally thought. Lauren Mallory was reading an Anne Rice book and wondering if vampires were real. I laughed aloud before I could stop myself.

Several students turned to gawk at me. All of their thoughts unanimously decided I was incredibly strange. I believe "weirdo" was their word of choice. _Weirder than you think._

My interest in my surroundings was only mildly piqued when Eric Yorkie walked in fifteen minutes late. He was mulling over the meeting he had just had with Isabella Swan. Or rather, Bella, as she preferred to be called. _Unless she was being naughty?_ Eric seemed to be very confused about how he felt about her. Throughout the course of first period, he went back and forth between mentally chastising himself for being so uncool—and imagining the meeting going differently. These "new" meetings usually ended with her saying his name correctly.

Apparently she had called him Derrick and it had really hurt poor Eric's ego.

As much as I wanted to stop invading his mind, sometimes he would think something interesting. I found myself being taken with his visions of Bella's eyes. They were deep, dark and truly captivating. _Probably just another product of Eric's imagination_. I couldn't help but wonder if there really was something different about Bella. _Ridiculous._

Second period wasn't any better. English is a dull subject for me. Several of the literary works we study were on the best seller list since I've been changed--and through rebelling. _How many times must I 'read' _Catcher in the Rye _and_ To Kill_ a _Mocking Bird_?_ Most of the obscure literature we study I had already discovered in my own quest to fill the void eternity left me with. Aside from the monotony of public education, most high school teachers aren't prepared for a real discussing of literature. Most students are hardly invested in the class at all. _In short, I'm bored already._

Third period wasn't bad. I decided to play piano for the choir this year, as I had little else to take and not much interested me. Although I didn't care for the director's musical choices; playing the piano offered me a small escape. It was also easy for me to avoid thoughts when I was flexing my musical biceps.

Fourth period was the most interesting. I expected to spend most of the period immersed in Jessica Stanley's thoughts. Jessica has been enamored with me since I showed up last year. While I don't find her to be particularly appealing, my vanity is often validated by her thoughts. Unfortunately for my ego, she had other things on her mind besides me. At first, I was slightly irritated that Bella had psychically cockblocked me. Then, I was fascinated. Jessica was trying to decide if Bella was prettier than her.

Mike Newton, whom I have despised since the first moment I caught a glimpse of his mind, was also thinking about Bella. Those thoughts were not as interesting. They were mostly disturbing. I was certain that Eric's earlier rendition of Bella's eyes were spot on. The same deep, dark, captivating brown eyes graced both Jessica and Mike's minds. Her expression was always the same. Haughty and bored. _Maybe she will change things as Alice demands._

I spent most of the hour peering into the minds of Stanley and Newton. I also googled a list of scavenger hunt items my computer teacher complied. _Note to self: use adrenaline rush as an excuse if vampire strength is ever in question._ The sound of the bell shot a pang of relief through me. Normally, I would utilize the lunch hour to sulk alone. Today I was looking forward to spending the hour with Jasper and Alice. _Most likely because Emmett and Rose wouldn't be there_.

Not that I didn't like Emmett and Rosalie.

I just liked Jasper and Alice more.

_A lot more._

I walked into the cafeteria ahead of them. Both of them were amused by my impatience. Alice was especially thrilled since she assumed I was seeking out Bella. She stuck out to me immediately. Her brown hair shone next to Jessica's dirty blonde locks. A crease took over her brow as her brown eyes narrowed at Lauren Mallory. _Something about a trip to Italy. Too bad it couldn't have been to Volterra. I don't think I would be sad to hear Lauren was kidnapped on vacation._ Bella's eyes flicked up to mine.

They were more than the others had imagined. The chocolate brown seemed to glow with a certain degree of wickedness. They widened as our eyes lingered on each other's for a second more. I heard her ask about me, about us.

Tyler Crowley called me weird. _I'm really getting tired of that word. Is there no other word that adequately describes me?_ As I sat down a few tables behind Bella's, I realized I couldn't read her thoughts. She casually peered at me over her shoulder. I wanted more. _Why?_ My face wrinkled in disgust as she turned around to glance at me once more.

She mimicked my expression right back at me.

_Feisty._

I averted my eyes to the table and tried to listen to Newton's thoughts. Perhaps I would be able gain some insight. _It is a sad day when I am using Mike fucking Newton for insight_. He kept telling himself to stare at her face—not her boobs. I was learning nothing I didn't already know. Frustrated, I looked at Alice.

"I thought you were sick of all things involving the new girl?" She raised her eyebrow to punctuate her question.

"I am," I sneered. _Clearly! I'm not even looking at her…though I want to._

"Then stop eavesdropping on her table," she stuck her tongue out at me, then returned to her conversation with Jasper.

To distract myself from Bella, I thought about Jasper and Alice. They casually talked to each other about menial things. Their relationship, though only slight by vampire standards, has already lasted longer than most human marriages. As a couple, they bore me. _Though, I am easily bored._ She remembers little about her human life and spent most of her vampire life before him searching for him. Jasper's history is full of repetition. I was tired of his stories decades ago. _You're from the old south._ _You killed people. You killed vampires. You got hosed. You're skeptical about the 'vegetarian' lifestyle. Empathy is the worst power a vampire can have. Blah. Blah. Blah._ They're joined at the hip more intimately than Rose and Emmett.

_If ever two did become one._

So to hear her chattering on about the latest school gossip as he attentively listens was making me crazy. It was so banal. And they enjoyed it.

Monotony, not monogamy, has been keeping me from finding my soul mate.

_Though, that is not without Carlisle trying._

Unable to concentrate on anything else, I tuned back into Bella's table. Scanning the thoughts of those around her, I learned very little. Lauren Mallory hates her. _Reading a woman's mind does not make them easier to understand._ Mike wanted to bend her over the lunch table, and I was quick to move on to the next thought. Tyler was building up the nerve to ask her out. _And not knowing how she felt about him was impossible!_ Jessica thinks only of herself when she isn't thinking about me. Angela and Eric offered me very little in the way of Bella intel.

"Edward?" Alice's face was in a pout and her eyes were narrowed when I looked up.

"I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

Her expression lightened before she responded, "have you learned anything interesting about our Bella?"

_Our Bella?_

"No, Alice, I have not."

"Maybe you should try talking to her. They used to talk to girls back in your day, didn't they?" Jasper prodded me.

"He will. Soon, Jasper. Very soon," there was a gleam of knowing in Alice's eye as she spoke.

_I hate her._

The bell rang, and relieved me from my duty of being the butt of all their jokes. I hung back as Alice glided off to her next class and Jasper followed. Slowly, I made my way to the cafeteria doors. Mike was dragging Bella off to fifth period and I tried to catch another look at her. I wasn't sure, but I thought I saw her send me a pleading look. _Yes, Edward, because she wants you to save her from the clutches of Mike Newton. Newton might be a complete asshole, but I'm the evil bastard here. Immortal creature of the night. Living on blood and preying on the weak. As if I could be saving anyone. Ever._

I took my time making it to Physics class. For one, Physics never really held much of my interest. I was good at it, as I am with most everything else. But, it wasn't as interesting as some of the other sciences. Personally, I preferred the ologies—any of them are better than Physics. The other reason I was dawdling had to do with Bella. I was becoming increasingly disappointed with my interest in her. There were feelings stirring inside of me that I felt were totally inappropriate for a vampire to be having for a human. _Especially one that was spending time with Newton._

It was five minutes after class had already started when I finally walked through the door. I hated to draw attention to myself, but all eyes were on me due to my tardiness. Many of them were wondering where I had been; they had very interesting theories. The teacher, Mr. Fisher, had heard of my smug arrogance from other teachers. He was greatly amused that he got to put me in my place on the first day of school.

"Mr. Cullen! So nice of you to finally join us," he was condescending and I didn't care for it.

"My apologies," my tone was sincere. The look I gave Fisher, on the other hand, was not.

"Go ahead and take your seat. There's only one left, so at least you can't waste anymore of the class's time."

It didn't take me long to find the open seat. Something stirred inside of me as I realized Bella occupied the seat beside it. _Anticipation? Curiosity?_ Mr. Fisher was still giving me somewhat of a verbal thrashing just to prove a point. I narrowed my eyes as I made my way over to Bella. The sooner I sat down to pay attention, the sooner he would stop lecturing me about tardiness. Then, perhaps, the class would learn a thing or two about Newton's Law.

Before I reached the table, something happened. _Complications._ My body reacted first. All of my senses heightened. The hairs on my neck stood straight. My useless heart squeezed tight. When my brain caught up with my body, I started to go into full on predator mode. I zeroed in on Bella. _Send her a dazzling smile and ask her to meet you after class._ She looked up at me with a wry smile. _Shake it off. Sit down and remain calm._

When I took my seat, it took all the strength I had not to bite her that moment. Her smell was so strong and sweet. Every beat of her heart made the venom swell in my throat. Hunger grew inside of me. I had to angle my body away from her. Anything to dissipate some of the smell. _Offer to drive her home. Tell her a secret. Get her alone._ My thoughts were clouded by my need. I had to have her. _You can't have her. _I gripped the table tightly when my body tried to act on instinct.

She flipped her hair over her shoulder and let out an exasperated sigh. Simple, yet deadly. Her scent became dreadfully stronger. I pinched the bridge of my nose. _Jasper would laugh right now. The nose pinch is one of my biggest tells. Stop thinking about killing her and start thinking about making it out of the classroom without her, damnit._ I turned to look at her and she was looking back. In an attempt to anger her, I glared back. It worked. She immediately positioned her body in the opposite direction.

"Relax, would you? You're making me nauseous with all your pent up hostility," she hissed over her shoulder.

_Relax? _

I wanted to stun her and take her right then. _Stop. Stop. Stop._ I glared at her again, hoping she'd get the hint to leave me alone. _Alice! What did Alice see? Did she see this? I'm going to hide the keys to her Porsche if she's been hiding this vision from me! Why wouldn't she tell me something that might risk everything? _I had never felt so primal in my life. My mind was fighting a war with my body—and my body was gaining the lead at every second.

The bell rang.

I got the hell out of there. Alice was coasting through the halls and I had to find her. _Now._

"Alice!" I pushed through groups of students as I caught up to her.

She turned and looked at me, feigning surprise. _Now is not the time, pixie!_

"Yes?"

"Tell me. Now. What happens?"

"I don't know, you haven't decided," she shrugged.

"What have you seen?"

"You don't kill her," she whispered. "I don't know what happens next, Edward. You have to decide." Her eyes were wide as they searched my face. Then they went out of focus. I had made up my mind. "Oh, Edward. You're so dramatic."

I was bulldozing my way through another group of students.

"If I don't leave, she will die. Our family isn't safe as long as she and I are both here. I'm leaving. I'll go stay in Alaska."

"You're not going to kill her," Alice was so quite, only a vampire could hear her.

"I can't take that chance, Alice."

I left her standing at the doors to the building. She thought I was being a coward. _I am a coward._ She also thought I would be back within the next week. _We shall see about that._

Right now, all that mattered was getting the hell out of Forks. Fast.


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 revised as Chapters 3 (7/7/2009) & 4 (11/22/2009). Beta'd by wonkeygirl and smileismytears._

_Replaced original Chapter 2 on 11/24/2009._

_I might take credit for Broodward and Firecracker Bella, but Stephanie Meyer really owns them. And me. And probably you._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 3

**_BPOV_**

I walked out of class with my mind filled with a completely different strange encounter of the vampire kind. Before my move to Forks, there were a few loose ends that needed tying. Just weeks ago, I found myself in a rare 'damsel in distress' moment near the Atlantic coast.

_I leaned against the hood of my car and pulled my hair out of its ponytail. The drive had taken me over two days and ended at a dead end. I wasn't even sure of my location, but I knew it was wrong. My trip to Forks was only weeks away, and I was wasting time getting lost somewhere between New Hampshire and Delaware. The road less traveled may have worked for Robert Frost, but all it did for me was get me lost. I ran my hands through my hair and let out an exasperated sigh. _

_I was looking for a rogue Volturi guard member and wondering why I always got sent out so far ahead of the rest of the camp. It could be hours before anyone realized I was missing. A lot can happen in a few hours. Especially when you're a seventeen year old girl lost in the woods looking for a vampire._

_And of all the vampires that need finding, I was looking for a Volturi member who was M.I.A. Did anyone stop to consider this guy probably dropped off the grid on purpose? I pushed myself up onto the hood and tucked my feet underneath me Indian-style. Hopefully, someone would make the same mistake I did and end up where I was. Something rustled in woods in front of me and my body tensed in response._

_Glowing, milky red eyes glowed in the darkness. I knew them anywhere. This was not the missing member. It was the leader of the Volturi. Aro emerged from the woods with Caius and Marcus not far behind. I tried not to move too quickly as I searched the surrounding trees for more vampires. My pulse started to race as I realized I may have driven myself right into a trap. Before I had the chance to speak, Aro's tranquil voice cut the tension._

_"Isabella, I thought I might find you here." He smiled._

_"What brings you out of Volterra and all the way to wherever it is I am?"_

_"Something very important, my dear. I can't trust your mother with the nature of this message and felt it was best that I lure you out here under false pretenses," he replied. The smile never left his lips._

_I slid off the car and stood up straight. Marcus and Caius moved to either side of me. Aro placed his thin-skinned hands on my shoulders and stared down at me. My body reacted to his heavy touch by shivering. After a few moments, he released me and chuckled quietly._

_"I'm afraid reading your mind will become an impossible aspiration of mine." He adjusted the collar of his shirt. The others' eyes were both glued to me._

_"You had something you wanted to share with me?" My voice came out strong. My insides were shaking with fear and I kept waiting for my body to betray me and begin quaking._

_"Ah yes. A little birdie tells me a very unusual vampire is about to find his singer. Do you know what a singer is?"_

_"I can't say that I do." My teeth clenched at the end of the sentence._

_"As you may know, vampires can discriminate between different human scents. Yours is quite tempting and I've been waiting for the day your blood sings to the right vampire. Imagine, if you will, a vampire who is so consumed by the way you smell they can think of nothing else but sampling your life force." His forever-smiling face paired with the message he was sending made me shudder._

_"Yes, I suppose it would be frightening to you. I've come to warn you that you shall soon find yourself in the very situation. Your mother tells me you're traveling to Forks. I beg you to be careful while you are there. Things are not always as they seem." He placed one hand on my shoulder and let his red eyes rove over me longer than necessary._

_"And use the cold Washington weather as an excuse to cover yourself up. Particularly your pulse points," Marcus spat. I spun around quickly to gawk at him. In almost ten years, I never heard Marcus utter a single sentence._

_"Take care of yourself, Isabella. It would be a shame to lose someone with so much potential." Aro's last statement was aimed at his two henchmen. _

_"What about the missing guard member?" I called out as the three men made their way to leave._

_"Just an excuse to make the other Keepers let you alone," he chuckled and kept walking._

I hardly noticed that Mike had accompanied me out of Physics and all the way to my French class. I definitely didn't hear anything Mike said until he stopped us just short of my classroom, and demanded my full attention.

"What do you think, Bella?" He touched my arm and it took every last bit of my restraint not to repulse at his touch. Or kick the shit out of him. _If I could kill someone with my mind right now, it would be Mike Newton._

"About what, Mike?" I yanked my arm back and looked at him.

"About La Push. You in? I'm thinking bonfire and a keg." He got all starry-eyed, and I wondered if he was thinking about all the drunken girls that would soon be wooed by his future white-collar criminal smile.

"I'm not really much for parties," I sighed and his whole face dropped. _Hello? Chief of Police's daughter, here!_

"Think about it, new girl. It might do you some good to loosen up." He smirked as he turned on his heel.

_Loosen up? I'm plenty loose! _

The door to French clicked behind me as the last bell sounded. I took a seat in the back of the room next to a girl I recognized from lunch. _What's her name? Ann? Angelina? Andrea?_ While Madame Fake-French-Accent prattled on about what to expect in fourth year French, I tried to recall the name of the dark haired waif-like girl next to me. As my good luck would have it, the teacher called on her. _Angela! I knew it started with an A! _

I tried hard to pay attention and to verb conjugation. Unfortunately, spending an hour in Edward's presence ruined me for the rest of the day. I kept thinking about Aro's words, _things are not always as they seem._ Edward was definitely not like any other vampire I ever encountered. As the last meeting with Aro slowly faded from my thoughts, it became clear that I had a pretty strong effect on Edward. The teacher droned on about the different ways the French say they are going, and I thought about where he went. _Où allez-vous, Edward?_ Several students turned around to glare at me when my absent-minded pencil tapping spiraled out of control.

A welcome distraction came in the form of partnering up and talking about our summers in broken French. _I spent the summer dreading the move to Forks and stomping around my Arizona apartment like a huffy little girl. Oh, and I spent about two weeks in intensive training for said dreaded move to Forks. And how was your summer?_ Angela turned to me and gave a weak smile. _Just because she hangs out with Lauren and Jessica doesn't mean she's just like them._

Angela was nothing like the Barbie twins. We moved quickly through the list of questions the teacher wanted us to write about and drifted between awkward silence and forced conversation. She offered a few bland details about herself. Her boyfriend, Ben, went to Washington State this fall. Jessica had been her BFF since they fought over the pink crayon in kindergarten. Angela had plans to go to some conservative Christian school for college. I offered some details about myself in return. We had a brief conversation about Jane Austen novels. After about ten minutes of enduring painfully boring small talk, we got down to business.

"I heard about what happened in Physics." She stared down at the table.

"Edward Cullen acting like a circus freak? From what I hear, that behavior is normal for him." I shrugged. _Cue dramatic eye roll._

"He bolted right after class." Angela looked up and her eyes met mine.

"Bolted?"

"He and Alice had some kind of argument. The entire freshman hallway was all upset about it. He was pushing them out of the way and yelling."

_Who knew sexy high school vampires were such divas?_

"Maybe his favorite band broke up," I suggested as I added the remaining accents to my class work.

"He's never been rude to me, but he is so strange," she whispered and returned her eyes back to the table.

"He's kind of loaner, isn't he?"

"He's always stuck pretty close to the rest of his family. Especially Alice and Jasper," she replied quietly.

I wanted to squeeze more information out of her but the bell rang. Like last period, French ended just when it started to get interesting. Talk about Edward's dramatic exit started to trickle down to the rest of the student body. Everyone kept staring at me as I walked down the halls. In an effort to avoid a Lauren Mallory's group of mean girls, I turned around quickly to head in the opposite direction. Unfortunately, the turn was too quick and I ran right into A/V Eric. My surprise at being in his arms made me jump and stumble backward. I almost fell. Heat spread across my cheeks and I ducked my head down. Mike Newton met me around the corner and assaulted me with more mindless chatter.

"You think some more about coming out to La Push for the first party of the year?" Mike jabbed me in the ribs and I tried to hold myself back from castrating him.

"Put me on the guest list for the second party of the year," I replied and increased the distance between us so he couldn't jab me anymore.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. You're new here. Use it as an opportunity to make new friends." He was struggling to keep up with me and had to break into a light jog.

"Ugh. Fine. If it will get you to leave me alone, I will come to the bonfire," I sighed and added a polite smile.

"Awesome." Mike winked and left me standing outside my class.

I walked into art class and twenty pairs of eyes zeroed in on me. A few girls talked in hushed voices in the back of the room. Several boys were trying, in vain, to point me out to each other. Somehow, I got linked to Edward's disappearing act. _I hate being the new kid. _I took a seat in between two empty chairs and a girl turned around and glared at me. _I'd hate me too. I just chased away the only decent looking guy in this place._ The attention was making me uncomfortable. I fidgeted in my seat trying hard not to blush. Before they could gear up with pitchforks and torches, class started.

A grueling hour was spent discussing the anatomy of a camera, the difference between varying green hues and whether or not it was Eric Yorkie's boxer shorts flying from the flag pole this afternoon. I needed a distraction. Out of desperation, I began thinking about Mike's La Push bonfire. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. _At the very least, I'd get to see some Forks High's finest at their worst._ That thought brought an evil smile to my face. The teacher dismissed class a few minutes early; which was good for me because I was running out of ways to occupy myself.

Fate intervened on my behalf. Mike was nowhere to be found when I strode out of art class and down the hall to gym. I was at my locker stuffing books into my backpack when I felt eyes on my back. I turned around and the back of my sweatshirt got caught on my locker. I dropped some books as a result. Alice bent down to pick them up. She was tiny. Even my 5'4" frame seemed to tower over hers. She held my books out to me in what seemed like a peace offering.

"I'm Alice." She smiled and waited for me to take my books.

"Bella." My eyebrow rose as I took them. I tossed them both back in my locker and slammed the door shut.

"I wanted to apologize on behalf of my brother, Edward."

Without another word, Alice was gone. The day had pretty much reached optimal what-the-fuck levels. I picked up back pack and swung on my shoulder. Mike Newton still hadn't managed to find me and talk my ear off, so I high tailed it to gym class. Under normal circumstances, I looked forward to gym. However, after two embarrassingly clumsy moments in less than five minutes, I wasn't sure Gym would bring me any relief.

The locker room smelled like competing brands of vanilla musk and over-ripe fruit. I picked a locker I figured would be pretty solitary. Lauren and Jessica rolled shortly after me and took two lockers across from mine. Since I was already dressed, I didn't bother to hang around and admire their too-short gym outfits. Instead, I went up to class a few minutes early. To take advantage of the sorta-warm weather, Coach Clapp had us running laps outside. I managed to make it to the third lap before Jessica and Mike caught up to me.

"So, Mike tells me that you sat next to Edward Cullen in Physics." She grinned stupidly at me.

"I did. He's not that interesting." I kept jogging.

"You should have seen the expression on his face, Jess! He looked like a terrorist at Guantanamo Bay." Mike laughed between inhales and I joined in. _Only because his analogy was pretty close._

"He's quiet but nice to look at." Jessica pursed her lips and stuck her chest out.

"He's alright, I guess." _He was more than alright, but that wasn't the point._

"Thank you!" Mike threw his arms up in the air and I stopped to stare at him.

"Mike's just surprised to hear someone with a vagina say that Cullen is only alright." She raised her eyebrows at me.

I wanted to tell Mike that vampires are supposed to be irresistible. _It's kind of the point of their species_. But I had to consider my audience. I also wanted to tell Jessica that her face was going to freeze that way if she wasn't careful. Instead, I continued to make excuses for not finding Edward attractive.

"He's no Jared Leto," I replied. _Though I bet he'd look pretty nice in black eyeliner…_

"All I'm saying is I don't get what all the Cullen hype is," Mike managed to interject between breaths. Jessica and I had started jogging and he had trouble keeping up.

"Yeah right, you totally had a boner for that blonde girl." Jessica backhanded him in the stomach and he wheezed.

I broke into a run and was relieved when they made no attempt to follow me. No one else tried to talk to me for the rest of the class. When the bell finally said it was the end of the day, I took my time going back to the locker room. The entire day was bizarre and I looked forward to going home and cooking dinner. I was so excited to get home I almost didn't hear the voices coming from the locker room. The only thing that stopped me from barging in was the sound of my name. My foot propped the door open about a half inch and I peered in. _Jessica and Lauren, go figure. Gossipy little skanks._

"New girl is totally hiding something," Jessica told Lauren, matter of factly. "I think she's a lesbian, because like, what woman would ever say Edward Cullen is just alright. That's criminal."

"Yeah, and did you hear about him leaving? He spends an hour with her and he's already taking off. Why did you even let her sit by us?" Lauren was combing her over-processed hair.

"God, Lauren. She's new and getting, like, so much attention. Don't we get tons off attention just by letting her sit by us? I totally know what I'm doing."

"She must be pretty creepy if she scared off the weirdest guy at school on her first day." Lauren knotted her hair up and waited for Jess to agree.

"Maybe he just cut. They cut all the time, Lauren," Jessica stammered. She was trying to hold her own against Lauren. It was like watching the Discovery channel. _Things are about to get real!_

"Whatever. If you want to sit with that freak at lunch, fine. It's bad enough we let Angela sit with us," Lauren answered as she crossed her arms and leered at the other blonde.

"O-M-G, Lauren. Ang is like, my BFF." Jessica thrashed around in was a mini-tantrum.

Since Angela was the only person I had met today that didn't make me want to hang myself from the climbing rope in the gym, I had to step in and roll the credits on their _Gossip Girl_ episode. I banged the door loudly behind me and tromped through the locker room dramatically until I reached my locker. Both girls watched me with tight lips and narrowed eyes as I dialed my combination. By the time my locker was open, I had come up with the perfect way to give those girls something to talk about. _You think I'm a freak now, Lauren. Just wait five minutes!_

I arched my back as I lifted my shirt up over my head. My eyes met Lauren's and I gave her a shy smile. Her eyes darted quickly to Jessica. Standing in just my bra and shorts, I slid the shorts down past my hips. Jessica was blushing wildly and I heard a locker door slam shut. Pretending to be startled, I let my shorts drop to my ankles. I kicked my shoes off and noticed both girls were staring at me. My hairbrush fell out of my locker and I dramatically bent over to pick it up. _In a thong._ I heard two pairs of feet stomp out of the locker room and the door shut quickly behind them. _Have a good afternoon, ladies!_

My hopes of flying under the radar were crushed but it was worth it. I pulled my tank top on and wondered if the gossip from the locker room would be replaced by something more interesting by next week. I got into my jeans and figured the whole school already heard about had happened. _Knowing those two, the principal already got the memo._ My shoes slipped on and I threw my sweatshirt over my head as I ducked out of the locker room. I joined a pack of students who were already heading out to the parking lot. My plan was to avoid any unwanted attention, specifically if it came from Mike Newton. I was safely inside my truck before anyone had time to notice me. Except for Alice.

Alice sat on the trunk of the yellow Porsche and Jasper bowed his head to meet hers. They both looked up at the same time and spotted me. My cheeks burned with the embarrassment of being caught staring. He kissed her on the forehead and jumped into the driver's seat of a really dirty yet awesomely huge jeep. She smiled, waved at me and hopped off the back of the Porsche. I thought she was going to talk to me, but she got into her car instead. I realized the car parked between the Porsche and the Jeep was gone. _Maybe it was Edward's?_ I didn't remember much about the missing car. If Alice's was any indication as to what kind of vehicles the Cullen's preferred, Edward's must have been wicked fast.

I started the truck and pulled out of the school parking lot. My mother sent me texts all day that asked for constant first day updates. Briefly, I contemplated calling her. I opted for going home and telling my dad about my day first. Somehow, I owed him that much. A cool breeze wafted through my open window. It took me most of the drive home, but I got a decent Seattle radio station to come in. The truck idled in the driveway for a minute or so before I cut the engine. _Home sweet home. _I snatched up my back pack and the morning's empty coffee cup. Charlie was waiting for me on the stoop. I smiled. The dynamic between Charlie and me was comforting.

"How was your first day, kiddo?"

"I'm alive," I sighed. He took my bag and opened the door.

"Let me know if you want me to arrest anyone," he teased.

"Will do." He took a seat on the couch, and I passed him and went straight to the kitchen.

I needed to cook. It was like meditation to me. Soup was on tonight's menu. That decision was made by the inventory, or lack thereof, in Charlie's cupboards. My phone vibrated and the caller id indicated it was my mom, again. I ignored it and silenced my phone. My mind went into overdrive as I chopped onions and browned hamburger. Pinches of oregano were added between short spurts of reflection. The day had not gone as planned, at all. And yet, I was satisfied.

"I hope you call her after dinner," Charlie finally said.

"I will, dad. She just gets too overbearing," I stirred the pot and turned to look at him. "Sometimes, I have to remind her that I need some boundaries. She's been calling since school let out."

"Did you make any friends today?" Charlie asked between questioning looks.

"Yeah, I met this girl named Angela. She was pretty cool. A guy named Mike invited me to a party on the beach." I ignored his stiff expression in response to the party.

"It's not so bad here, is it?"

"No, it's not," I told the truth. Things could be worse, and at least there were the Cullens to make things interesting.

We ate dinner in companionable silence. Charlie insisted on clearing the dishes so I could call my mom. Before I hit the first step to head upstairs, Charlie assured me that we would talk about the La Push party later. I chuckled on my way up to my room. The door shut behind me and I turned my radio on. Not that I didn't trust Charlie, but sometimes it's easiest to evade than explain. My room was dark, so I saw my phone light up for Renee's call. Dutifully, I answered on my way across the room to turn the lights on.

"Hey Mom," I tried to sound cheerful as I plopped onto my bed.

_Why haven't you answered any of my calls, I've been so worried—blah blah blah. _I fell back against my pillows and let my mother yap on about how I should have called her after school. After I politely reminded her I could take care of myself and was almost an adult, she finally got to her point and the reason she really called me a million times. My almost-adulthood. The big 1-8. My birthday, which would happen the following Saturday, was a big deal. Especially to my mother.

I could care less about presents and parties. I don't remember ever having one and I wasn't a big fan of birthday cake, either. The only birthday present I remembered was the one I got when I turned 16; which was a car from a vampire. Renee kept insisting that we have a small celebration. Or that I at least let her come to Forks and take me out for a nice dinner. She was probably hiding something from me. She tended to push too hard when she wasn't being completely honest.

"Look, let's not make a big deal out of it," I sighed when she reminded me what a huge rite of passage it was. _But Bella, its part of who you are. The part of you that came from me._ I could almost feel the guilt oozing out of the phone.

"Come here, then. But don't bring a whole camp with you, okay? I embarrassed myself enough today. I don't need any outside help," I flipped on to my stomach and waited for her to coddle me. She didn't. _I respect that._ She told me she respected that. My mother hasn't respected a single thing in her life. Rules, boundaries, guidelines, personal space, direct orders—name it and Renee has blatantly disregarded it. Before I could inquire about the change of character, she abruptly told me good night. _You need all the beauty rest you can get, my dear._ I was sure that was an insult, but I took the opportunity to get off the phone.

I rolled back over and stared at the ceiling for awhile. A cold breeze from my open window sent a shiver down my back and I sat up to shut it. Once it was locked, I sat on my window sill and stared out into the woods. It wasn't until the sky's shades of purples and oranges turned into a monochromatic navy that I was able to pull away. _Homework calls._ I scanned the yard before I dropped the curtains and settled at my desk. In between equations, I thought about what I would say to Edward if he was at school the next day. Somewhere between Newton's Law and The Great Depression, I fell asleep.

_Everything was black. Then it was fuzzy, like television static. A melodic voice called out to me. **Bella! Bella!**__My mouth opened and shut. I tried to yell but I was completely muted. The fuzziness started to focus and the yelling got louder. **Bella! Bella!** I threw my arms out in front of me in search of the voice. An overwhelming sense of danger moved me, but the urgency of the voice pulled me in. **Bella! Bella!** I stumbled in the darkness. Something was in my way. The voice was getting louder and more frantic. My hands felt their way up the obstacle and I felt a strong nose…a face. I screamed. **Bella! Bella! Bella? Are you hurt?** I could hardly hear the words over my own screams. The strong nosed person grabbed me by my wrists and pulled me close. Red eyes opened and eyed me carefully. A hand left a wrist and clamped over my mouth. **Bella! Where are you? Bella? Are you hurt?**__I was still screaming but could only hear the voice calling for me. The hand holding my other wrist wrapped around my torso and pulled me quickly. Too quickly. I felt the bile rising in my throat. **Bella! Answer me! Where are you?** Everything went black._

I was screaming when I woke up. My body immediately bolted out of the bed and ran down to the bathroom. My head hung in the toilet before I had a chance to process what was going on. If Charlie was home, he would have heard me. After I vomited, I flushed the toilet and brushed my teeth. I looked like hell. I ran the shower and walked back to my room for a towel. My alarm clock read 7:05. I snatched my towel and went back to my shower.

Stripping down, I took another look at myself in the mirror. My hair stuck up all over my head. The circles under my eyes were much darker than usual and the eyes themselves were bloodshot. I ran a brush through my hair before jumping into the shower. The warm water tried to wash the nightmare away. I sincerely hoped I never had to experience another dream like it.

I didn't bother checking my reflection after the shower. Dressed in jeans and sweatshirt and armed with my book bag, I bounded down the stairs. I stopped in the kitchen for a pop tart and wondered if I was going to be late for class every day.

There wasn't enough time to chide the Chevy's loud engine. No one was in the parking lot when I rolled in. I parked next to Alice's yellow Porsche because it was the only spot open. The Cullens were nowhere to be seen. I wasn't surprised. They were probably in class. I broke into a run in order to make it to Lit before the last bell, which I did. I was seated next to Mike Newton as the final chimes played.

I knew Edward wasn't there. _I could feel it._ Instead of worrying about Edward, I spent the day avoiding Jessica and Lauren and listening to Mike talk about Saturday's party. My stomach still churned from the nightmare, so I stayed in the library during lunch.

The rest of the week went the same. Mike and I talked between classes. Jessica, Lauren and I rarely crossed paths. I stayed in the library during lunch. Edward remained absent. Angela and I became friends. _Study friends, anyway._ Alice and Jasper never ran into me and I never saw them. But I knew they were there. Alice's car was there every day.

But even though every day was the same as the last, I still hoped Edward would be waiting for me in Physics.

And every night, I hoped the nightmares would stop too.

_Chapter 4_

**EPOV**

I was losing my mind.

I sat in the driver's seat of the Volvo and stared at the steering wheel. My senses were in overdrive and I knew I needed to leave. In fact, I wanted to leave. Scenes of carnage and destruction continued to flash through my mind. How many people would I have to kill to be able to enjoy the satisfaction of tasting her blood? It depended on where I decided to go through with it.

I needed to leave. But then _she _came into view.

_"I wonder what a guy's gotta do to tap the police chief's daughter."_ The familiar voice of Mike Newton caught my attention and I looked up.

Her hair whipped across her face as she spun to glare at Mike and her steady pulse filled my head. _Have to have her. Have to have her. _ It would be easy. Easier than Mike's conquest, I imagined. I was the world's most charming predator. I could have her alone in seconds.

She would enjoy it. Mostly likely, she would enjoy it more than anything Mike had to offer. Unfortunately for her, she would be dead by the end of _our_ time together.

Mike Newton and I shared a similar dilemma. We both wanted the dark-haired, fair-skinned Isabella Swan. As much as I wanted to find offense in his wanton fantasies, I knew my own bloodlust was comparable to his silly sexual desires. _"Bella, Bella, Bella."_ Her name rolling off _his_ tongue made the muscles in my shoulders clench. The center console cracked underneath my hand. A loud growl escaped my chest and echoed in the car.

My hand reached for the door handle. She wasmine, not Mike's. And what did I care about Mike, anyone. He was simply another thorn in my side. Collateral damage in my mission to have Bella. My phone rang in my pocket. I ignored it and opened the door.

Her scent was instantly stronger. The fresh smell of freesia consumed me. The sweetness clung to my tongue and I felt the venom pool in my throat. _Have to have her. Have to have her._ I slunk around the cars in the parking lot and got closer to them. Her pulse pounded in my head and began to vibrate through my body.

I was too late. She slipped into her classroom as Mike smirked and walked away. An entire classroom was too much. Carlisle would never forgive me. Alice would never forgive me. I moved from the parking lot and leaned against the building. My phone continued to ring and I wondered when Alice or Jasper would come out and drag me away.

I needed to be stopped.

My mind wandered to what I would say to her when she came out. I supposed it didn't matter too much. It wouldn't take much to convince her she wanted to leave with me. No one could resist me. In theory, at least.

I vaguely registered Alice's voice telling me to go back to my car.

Bella came out of her class few minutes later, looking over her shoulder. It was the perfect moment. She hadn't seen me. I could walk up next to her, apologize for my undesirable behavior in Physics class and offer to take her out for coffee. Darting between parked cars and dark corners, I followed her back to the main building.

She stopped just before she entered pushed the doors opened and stiffened. I began to slink around the parking lot to approach her before she slipped back inside. There was no fear in her moment of hesitation. She reached for the handle in front of her and cocked her head slightly.

I hesitated. Not because Alice's voice was ringing in my head. Not even because the constant vibration of Alice's warning texts were starting to echo in the lot. I hesitated because I wanted to know what she was thinking. Why had she stopped?

For the time being, Bella was safe. Momentarily, I was more interested in understanding her than bleeding her dry. Of course, Alice's quick approach at Bella's locker helped her too. She not so kindly told me to get out and go see Carlisle. I returned to the Volvo, ignored the cracked center console, and sped off to the hospital.

The clock flashed to 2:14 as I turned the corner. Carlisle would still be at the hospital, and I knew he would be upset if I left without talking to him. He'd try to convince me to stay. Then he'd concede and agree I was doing the right thing. Another incoming text from Alice reminded me I was doing the right thing.

It was one thing to be surrounded by people who love you. There was an all encompassing feeling of guilt that accompanied a band of vampires that love you unconditionally, even though you're constantly dragging their un-beating hearts along with your fleeting whims. And apparent uncontrollable blood lust for short brunettes named Isabella Swan.

My foot eased off the gas and I parked next to Carlisle's black Mercedes in the physician lot. Several of the nurses on their cigarette break compared my appearance to my father's. Jessica Stanley's mother wondered if my sexuality was the reason I hadn't taken her daughter out. I kept my head down as passed them on my way in.

"Hey Edward," the receptionist greeted as I laid my palms flat on the front desk.

"Hello Lindsey. Is my father in his office?" My fingers tapped quickly while I waited for her answer. She clicked the mouse several times then checked the files next to her.

"He should be in his office. Do you want me to let him know you're here?" Her fingers stopped typing and she looked at me.

"No, he'll be expecting me. Thank you." I tried not move too quickly through the halls, but the increasing anticipation of facing Carlisle was making it difficult.

I stood outside his office. Only his thoughts were present, so I knew he would be alone. After a deep, dramatic breath, I knocked.

As I anticipated, he was expecting me. His golden eyes were kind when he opened the door, but his mouth was pressed into a tight smile.

"Edward, Alice let me know you'd be stopping by." He held the door open and I brushed past him.

"I have a situation," I sighed as I dropped into a chair.

"It must be serious if you're seeking my counsel."

"I was stalking a girl, Carlisle. The one that Alice has been on about for the last few weeks." My shoulders slumped and my head fell to my knees.

"You know I will always support you in any way that I can."

"I was stalking her. I haven't stalked a person in seventy years. Do you not think this is a problem?" My head shot up and I stared at him.

"If there was something dire to come of this, wouldn't Alice see it?

"I don't know what to do," I sighed while I ran my hands were hastily through my hair. "On one hand, I can't stop thinking of ways to get her alone and slaughter her. And how satisfying it would be, after the torture she's put me through." I locked my hands behind my head and rested my elbows on my knees. "Not to mention that I can't read her mind."

"So you've decided to leave?"

"I need to put as much distance as I can between the Swan girl and myself," I sighed. There really was no other option. I could lock myself in my room for the rest of the year, but Alice would probably bring the illustrious scent with her.

After all, Alice had apologized to Bella on my behalf. It was only a matter of time before they would bond over Alice's asshole brother while having sleepovers and painting each other's toenails.

Then I'd creep out of my bedroom, grab one of Bella's freshly braided pig-tails and sink my teeth into her dainty neck.

"I have to go." I shook my head and stood up.

"Please consider going home and thinking it through," he called as I shut the door behind me.

On my way back to the Volvo, I ignored the curious stares and far-fetched thoughts. The clock on the dash read 3:05 and I slumped into the seat before I started the car. Was it really only eight hours ago was I dreading another repeat of a terribly boring senior year? I ran my hand across my face and realized I didn't care much for excitement. My phone rang before I could spiral into a destructive reflective state.

"Alice," I sighed.

"I wish you'd make up your mind," she hissed.

"Well, I wish you'd let me alone long enough to think about anything," I snapped back.

"Come home, there's going to be a family meeting tonight."

"Please. Just, stay," she pleaded.

"Alright. I'll come home, but I'm not promising I'll stay."

She gave a sigh of satisfaction and said good-bye before she hung up the phone.

The evening at home went as expected. Jasper poked fun at me relentlessly, his southern accent creeping into each punch line. Alice lingered at my side, chanting something in Italian to herself. Esme tried not to pry, but felt desperate over the prospect of my leaving. Rosalie had worked herself into a tantrum and Emmett spent most of the time calming her down. A shriek wafted through the house and seemed to settle at the dining room table. Their thoughts all bombarded me at once, and I didn't know where to start. I blinked several times and waited for someone to open up the floor for discussion.

"You didn't kill her, you know?" Jasper started, his thoughts replaying several of his early misdeeds as he looked at me with mock sincerity. As if to say I was being dramatic.

"And you won't. You've finally resolved to that much," Alice sniffed.

I began to wonder why I agreed to stay this long. It was becoming abundantly clear they were going to chastise me into submission. My fingers gripped my hair and I shook my head, waiting for Esme and Carlisle to add fuel to the fire.

"You need to do what's best for you, dear." Esme smiled but it wasn't convincing. Carlisle placed a hand on her shoulder for support. His thoughts mimicked his early sentiments in his office.

It was worse than facing a firing squad. Every person I'd ever cared about sat in front of me and waited expectantly for me to decide to stay. Emmett came stomping down the stairs with Rosalie close behind, taking some of the attention off of me. Rose marched to the table and nudged her way between Alice and Esme, directly across from me. Her palms gently hit the table and she leaned forward.

"Get your shit together, Edward. She is an insignificant human girl. You're almost a century old vampire. Why is there a discussion? Alice already said you weren't going to kill her. Man up and deal with your problems for once." The harshness of her words was followed by her patented 'too fake' smile.

Emmett gave me a sympathetic nod, while the rest of the thoughts seemed to be at odds. Jasper and Emmett seemed to agree with Rose. I needed to get my proverbial shit together. Alice and Esme were too concerned with the chance that I might leave to fully appreciate Rose's tirade.

"Are we done now?" I sighed.

"You haven't decided yet." Alice crossed her arms and sank into the dining room chair. Her thoughts flashed through possible outcomes.

Me alone in what I supposed was the frozen Alaskan tundra. Another one where I was locked in my room until graduation. A strangely low-light vision of myself sitting across from Bella, with light flickering across her face. The last vision was the most confusing; I was sitting in a strange kitchen with Jasper and Alice on either side of me.

"Enough. I'll be in my room," I sighed. I was defeated in the truest sense of the word. The lingering thoughts of the family followed me up the stairs.

With the door shut behind me, I turned the stereo on. Eric Clapton's voice filled the room and acid guitar of "White Room" made me forget about Rosalie's words. Unfortunately, with every caress of the frets, Bella's presence permeated my mind.

I wondered if her porcelain skin was a silky as it looked. Or if she was a deep as her eyes made her look. I was being ridiculous and Rose was right. She was an insignificant human girl. Not even the most attractive insignificant human girl. Maybe her hair looked like it might be the softest thing I'd ever touched. Sure, her jeans did wonders for her lower half. But, it's not like brown-haired, brown-eyed mousy little girls weren't a dime a dozen. Just because she wasn't the blonde, tanned brand, didn't mean she was unique.

Did it? Why did I care? I didn't.

Did I?

I stayed in my room for the duration of the week, only leaving to hunt with Emmett. Alice avoided contact, presumably because her visions would only worsen my mood. Jasper took to reciting American generals and all of their greatest battles. I assumed Alice had shared some information with him that she was not planning on sharing with me. Esme and Carlisle made a painstaking effort not to discuss or think about me locked in my room.

Sometime early Saturday morning, after Emmett and Rose left to romp a new house to ruins, Alice knocked on my door. She made no effort to conceal her thoughts. I gave her a smug smile when I opened my door, expecting her to unburden her recently undisclosed thoughts. Instead, she looked distraught. Almost panicked.

"It's been difficult to get a clear picture of Bella's future. At first, I thought maybe it was because she has too much unbridled potential," a dry laugh escaped her mouth. "I just can't get anything concrete. It's like I'm seeing her through paparazzi stills."

_"And it is important! So don't ask me why I care,"_ Alice thought.

"Try again, let me see," I offered as I ushered her into my sanctuary.

Several minutes passed before she was able to see anything. At first, everything was blank and fuzzy. The scenes moved like changing channels. First station—nothing. Second station—I was standing along the highway. Third station—Mike Newton had his dirty hands all over Bella.

_Acoustic sounding college music played in the background. They were on a beach at night, the moon was bright and the water glowed. Bonfires lined up and down the sand and groups of people gathered around each one. Lauren and Jessica sat at one fire while Bella, Mike and Tyler sat at another. Mike kept draping his arm around her and she kept shrugging it off. _

_The music changed and I heard the strangely familiar sound of the piano bass as The Doors began to play. The scene went fuzzy again and went in and out of focus. Bella was dancing, then blurry, then dancing, then blurry. Her feet were getting stuck in the sand and she kept tripping and laughing. It was blurry again and then she was holding a red cup. The vision blurred once more, when it became clear Mike and Tyler were alone looking sullen._

"La Push," Alice said after taking a deep breath.

"What on Earth is she doing at La Push?" My tone was sharp, whether it was out of irritation that she was hanging out with Mike and Tyler or that I cared who she was hanging out with at all.

"I don't know." Alice shook her head, trying to clear her mind. "The blurs are probably phased wolves." She shrugged.

"Already?"

"The nomads are getting too close. The high body count probably put the tribe on edge. Maybe she has an affiliation with the Quileutes and that's why I can't see her." Alice visibly relaxed at her new revelation.

"Unbelievable! She's been here for two weeks, Alice. How can she possibly run into both vampires and werewolves in two weeks?!" How can I possibly care whom Bella Swan chooses to spend her time with?

"I told you she was special." Alice smirked and left me sitting alone.

Special indeed.

This undeniable urge to keep Bella safe bubbled inside of me. I hardly knew her, yet I felt she needed to be protected. How I felt I was qualified for that particular task was beyond me. I was probably the most dangerous thing out there, save for the nomads roaming the hiking trails. And she didn't look like the hiking type_._ There was only one way to clear my mind. If traces of her could be wiped from it, at least_._ I left the house through my patio door and headed to the only place that granted me serenity, my meadow.

No thoughts could reach me there. I basked in the silence for a moment and I tried think about anything that didn't involve sweet smelling girls from Physics class. Avoiding her only reminded me about the way her eyes flicked up to mine as I entered the cafeteria and the way her pulse thrummed above everything else. I sat straight up and growled in frustration.

The sun was beginning to settle in the morning sky. My skin glittered and I unbuttoned my shirt and stared at myself. Not in admiration, but in disgust. Mine was the skin of a killer_._ I was a monster. No amount of penance was going to change that. The warmth from the sun felt nice on my cold skin. My body's prisms caught the sunlight and reflected in different directions.

_Don't you love her madly? _The song from Alice's vision floated through my head. _Don't you need her badly? _ I couldn't help but feel betrayed by Jim Morrison himself. The woman I was trying desperately not to kill was dancing to The Doors with a god damned werewolf. _Don't you love her ways._ Jim would find this entire ordeal extraordinarily poetic. _Tell me what you say. _I thought about the way her hips twisted and her arms rose above her head. And the way she tossed her head back and laughed whenever her feet got stuck in the sand and made her stumble. _Don't you love her madly? _The way she disappeared with that stupid dog. _Wanna be her daddy._ What a fucking disaster. She was this beautiful, fragile creature who sat next to vampires in science class and partied with werewolves on the weekend. _Don't you love her face? _And I was the sick killer who wanted nothing but to protect her. Or take her as my own. _Don't you love her as she's walking out the door?_ I hated it when Alice was right. She was changing every-fucking-thing. _Like she did a million times before._

The self-loathing lion sought to save the fearless lamb.


	4. Chapter 3

_Twilight is not mine._

_Thanks for the reviews and the favoriting. It's awesome._

_I'll probably do another "Into the Eclipse" chapter after I do the next chapter of this story…in case you were wondering._

_xXx_

_Chapter 3._

**Edward**

I missed the rest of the first week of school. Not that I was concerned; I can't even remember how many first weeks of senior year I had had. After two days in the land of the midnight sun, I knew I was going to go back to Forks. It took me two more days to convince myself I was strong enough to do it. All the while, Carlisle and Esme were taking turns calling me and begging me to come home. I tried to stop thinking about Bella, and by the time I left on Friday night; I was down to only thinking about her for half the day. Maybe I wouldn't be back at school on Monday, but I would be back. That I was certain of.

The weather was disgusting when I made it back into Forks. Of course, I enjoyed the overall dark atmosphere. It was home. I pulled up to the Cullen mansion and noticed that Emmett and Rosalie were still there. They must have postponed their latest honeymoon while they waited for me to decide to come back.

Rosalie was going to be pissed. At me.

_Wonderful._

It was early Saturday morning, probably just before two. I stopped a few times between Alaska and Washington. One of those times was to hunt.

Shutting the car door, I made my way to the front door. Carlisle and Esme were happy to see me. Alice and Jasper were nowhere to be found. Before I could find Rosalie and Emmett, I felt a fist slam into my jaw.

"You're a fucking jerk, you know that?" Rosalie was pulling her arm back.

"You have a mean right hook, you know that?" I was rubbing my jaw, unsympathetic.

"He meets one stupid human girl and she sends him running," she was throwing her hands up into the air, real Rose style. Like a Hollywood diva. I rolled my eyes at Emmett, who was chuckling silently.

"Whatever," and I was walking out of the room and up the stairs. Where was Alice? Carlisle was following me upstairs and thinking the same thing.

"Edward," he reached out for me as I landed on the top stair. I turned to face him.

"I'm glad you're back."

And just like that, he was gone. That man has too many feelings, even by human standards. Needless to say, his unending humanity exhausted me.

I walked into my room and shut the door behind me. The only thing I wanted to hear right now was The Doors. Not just because the music seemed to suit my mood, but because the last time I really felt normal was hanging out with Jim Morrison. Because when you're tripping on peyote, you don't tend to notice that one of the guys you've been hanging out with is glittering under the glaring sun in the California desert.

Also, when the rest of the family heard the sound of the organ, they knew better. It meant that I was in a particularly broodish mood. Or at least pretending to be. Nobody liked to deal with me when I was being...difficult.

Whatever.

So I listened to Riders On the Storm, and thought about the last time I didn't have to hide what I was. I was left alone and watched the sun come up with Morrison crooning in the background. It made me feel morose. As if that was anything new. I needed to do something to prove to myself that I wasn't losing it.

The day was shaping up to be a good day to go sparkle in the sun.

Alone and tucked away from the human populous anyway. But I had to do something that made me feel…something. Anything. I had to face myself and what I was.

Because it was the only way to deal with this whole Bella situation.

Instead of leaving out the front door, I decided to slip out my balcony window. I didn't want to explain anything. The last thing I heard as I left was

_Don't you love her madly, don't you need her badly  
Don't you love her ways, tell me what you say  
Don't you love her madly, wanna be her daddy  
Don't you love her face  
Don't you love her as she's walkin' out the door_

I fucking hope not.

There was this clearing, a meadow, that I liked to visit. It was a place for me to think. People rarely hiked that far back, so I was usually able to hang out in all my monstrous vampire glory.

That was I was going to do. Sit in the sun and sparkle while I thought about what a monster I am.

I'm okay with being a monster, honestly. It's just hard to be so isolated. To be amongst your own kind and still feel different. That's how Bella made me feel. Like there was something seriously wrong with me. She made me insecure in my abilities to control myself and my surroundings.

She made me insecure.

Like , what if she could see right through me? Suddenly, I didn't like what I saw.

I laughed out loud, "she'd probably run screaming from you if she knew what you really were."

Bella, I don't blame you.

The other thing I like about the meadow is that it's so secluded; I can usually let my mind wander. There aren't as many thoughts to catch out here. I started thinking about going back to school on Monday. What kind of story I'd have to concoct for missing an entire week so soon. Then I finally settled on thinking about Bella.

And then I caught a meandering thought. It was about 30 or 40 miles away. They were wondering about a girl walking down the side of the road. Judging by the thoughts, I gathered it was a man. I caught a good glimpse of the girl he was thinking about. It was Bella. What was she doing?

**Bella**

So, Charlie says "stay away from the woods." Suddenly, going to the woods sounds like a better than smoking as far as the levels of teenage rebellion go. I might make myself into a fantastic model of teenage angst perfection if I don't watch it.

I had been out here for about two hours. There was no way I was going into the woods, since I didn't know the area. I would, however, hang around close the road and inspect the perimeter. I wasn't finding much, but at least it got me out of the house.

Some douche bag in a green El Camino honked at me and made a rude gesture with his tongue. I flipped him off. El Camino's are ridiculous cars and people that drive them deserve the bird anyway. Not that I'm some kind of car buff or elitist. El Caminos just piss me off. They look stupid. Be a truck or a car. Don't be both.

I was just about to get back in my red pile of rust and drive down another few miles when I saw him.

Haphazard and disarrayed bronze hair and shining golden eyes. Really mad looking golden eyes, I might add.

He stayed carefully close to the woods, probably trying to decide if he wanted to approach me. After about a minute or two, he must have decided on a game plan. He started walking toward me. I guessed he was going to say something to me. Although I didn't know what I could possibly be doing that might offend him. He didn't get too close.

"What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here. It's not safe," he looked about as unmoved as he sounded.

"Well, thanks dad," I shrugged.

"It's dangerous to be around here by yourself."

"Well, I'm not by myself. Now, I'm with you."

He looked at me very hard.

"Go home, Bella."

"I'll leave when I feel like I have accomplished what I came here for," I stared back at him. Who does he think he is, telling me what to do?

"If you don't want to leave, fine. But don't say I didn't warn you," he started walking away from me.

"For the record, Edward Cullen, I don't care much for being told what to do," I yelled out to his back. He stopped for a second. I figured he'd keep going, but then he surprised me.

He turned around and came back. This time without the angry eyes.

"I'm sorry," he shrugged as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Whatever," and I went back to walking towards my truck. It was about a mile and a half down the road.

He was following me. What was he up to?

"I don't need an escort," I stopped and looked at him. It was clear to me by the tone in his voice and look in his eyes when he came out of the woods that he wasn't in the mood for friendly chit chat. Why was he sticking around? Maybe he was thirsting for my blood. If that were the case, whatever kind of day he was having that put him in such a bad mood was going to get a lot worse.

"I don't mean to be rude," he stopped, sensing that I was uncomfortable with him following me.

Rolling my eyes, I turned around and faced him. He looked confused. Like he didn't know what he was doing any better than I did.

"It's fine. I was thinking about heading back home anyway. Maybe I'll see you at school on Monday," I wasn't really thinking about heading home until about the time Edward started following me to my truck. I wasn't sure if he was warning me about him or something else, and suddenly I wasn't really interested in finding out.

"Yeah," was all he said. He watched me get in the truck. Once the engine started, he disappeared back into the woods. I would just have to wait until Monday to see what he game he was running.

Monday came too soon, and the birthday countdown was back on. Renee texted me bright and early in the morning. All it said was **T minus 5 days and counting!** I hadn't slept in a few days. Between birthday anxiety and the dreams I was having about Edward, there was hardly any reason to even close my eyes at night these days. I was hoping things would settle down a little after Saturday.

So the waiting game begins.

I took the time to brush my hair this morning. Maybe it was because I thought I'd see Edward in Physics. Or maybe it was because I slept on it funny and it wouldn't just pull up like it usually does. It was another sweatshirt and jeans day. Which was almost every day. I was saving the real traffic stopping stuff for when I needed to shock Jessica's crew or catch some unwanted attention.

I was getting used to being treated like a pariah at school and started spending lunch in the library. The wall across from the last shelf of books had become my lunchtime home, and this is where I was Monday. This is where things started to get weird. Well, weirder than usual.

Leaning against the wall and sitting on the floor, I was reading some book off the list for English. I don't even know what it is, it was that uninteresting. Probably Steinbeck. I felt a strange surge of electricity, and sat up straighter. I continued reading then I heard a voice.

"I love literature, but I can't stand the standard American Literature curriculum," I jumped and turned to see who the voice was coming from. Our faces were almost touching. The wide look in my eyes made Edward grin as he slowly backed away from me.

"Jesus! You can't sneak up on someone like that," I breathed, my heart beat slowly returning to normal.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't watch you read that without commenting," he smiled.

"You almost gave me a god damn coronary," I whispered and he chuckled quietly.

"I see that while I was away, you found my secret hiding place," he was leaning his head against the wall.

"I didn't know this was already your fortress of solitude," I offered. I was still feeling an electric current pulsing through me, and I wondered if maybe my fear gave me some kind of anxiety attack.

"Not to worry," he turned his head to look at me, "I should really be spending my lunch breaks overseeing operations at LexCorp."

It was my turn to chuckle.

"What are you hiding from?" he asked me.

"Jessica Stanley and her homies," I laughed as I heard it out loud. A look crossed his face, but it was gone before I had a chance to place it.

"What has she done to you?"

"Nothing yet, but it's only a matter of time before her and Lauren dump a vat of pig's blood on me."

"What'd you do to them?" there was some incredulousness in his voice.

"I was born. Then I was more awesome then they are. Oh, and there was the part when I heard them talking about how I was a big lesbian in the locker room," I sighed and he looked at me, "and then I proceeded to act like one just to freak them out." He laughed.

"Lauren is a bitch. Jessica is…well I don't know what Jessica is. Shit for brains comes to mind," before the bell rang, he stood up and offered me his hand. I took it.

The electricity from our palms touching almost knocked me backward. He held tighter and pulled me up. As soon as I was upright, he let go of my hand. By the dumbfounded expression on his face, I could tell he felt it too.

**Edward**

It was bad enough that I could hear her pulse calling to me whenever I got anywhere near her. But I could have really done without the added electromagnetic force between us. It was also annoying to know that it affected her too. Because I could really do without her following me around like a puppy dog or asking me a bunch of questions I can't answer.

And I still hadn't seen Alice or Jasper. I guessed they were avoiding me because Alice was trying to hide more potentially dangerous information from me. The idea of skipping the rest of the day occurred to me, but I couldn't think of a good reason to leave. When I did find Alice, she was going to get it.

I walked into Physics class and knew Bella wouldn't be there. She was left standing in the library. Because I am a pussy. Because Edward Cullen is losing his fucking mind.

I sat down at my desk and got a few sneers from Newton and Crowley. Lauren was sitting in the back of the classroom wondering how Bella couldn't find me attractive.

Again, I will never understand women. Of course, it would help if I could read Bella's mind.

Newton was talking about what a prick I am and I was about to throw a pencil at him when she walked in. Looking like nothing had happened. Looking absolutely beautiful. I wanted to touch her arm or put her loose hair behind her ear.

_Jesus. Get a grip._

She sat next to me and said nothing for a few minutes. Fisher started droning on about inertia. Finally, after I assumed she thought I was some kind of freak, she turned and looked at me. I returned her gaze.

"So where were you last week," she whispered.

"Strep throat. I was highly contagious," I answered, keeping my eyes locked with hers. Trying to ignore the thoughts around the room, I kept talking. "I'm allergic to penicillin so my father made me stay home longer. Just in case."

"Sorry to hear that. Well, let me know if you want to borrow my notes or get together and go over anything," she took her eyes off of me and returned to the lecture. I wasn't so sure she bought my explanation. There was something about the way she turned away from me that left me wondering.

We said nothing to each other for the rest of the class. When the bell rang, she left me sitting at the desk all by myself. Now I knew how she felt last week.

The other classes I had were inconsequential. More so than my other classes. No one interesting and not one solid thought I cared about. I left my last period a few minutes early to wait for Alice out by her car. She got to school before me, but I knew she'd never leave the Porsche behind. Even if I was waiting for her. There must have been an announcement before the last bell because all the students were buzzing about the homecoming dance. Newton and Crowley were both thinking about asking Bella.

I saw her gliding across the parking lot to her truck. There was some kind of assurance in her that I didn't understand. She was so deliberate. Her head was held up and I watched her slow down to exchange a few insults with Lauren. There was something creepy about the way I was watching her, but I couldn't stop. She was flushed from gym class and wasn't wearing her sweatshirt. Her ponytail was pulled off her neck.

I wanted to breathe her in at the moment, but I resisted the urge. She answered her phone and I could tell she was irritated by the person on the other end. She threw her backpack in the cab and leaned over the edge of the truck with her back to me. I desperately wanted to watch her expressions.

Then I saw it. A minivan careening out of control trying to avoid hitting a few younger students who weren't watching what they were doing. It was like watching a bad action scene in slow motion. I realized where the van was heading. Straight into Bella's truck, and she wasn't paying attention.

I did the only thing I could do.

Save her.

Not just for her. But for me. Because if even one drop of her blood was spilled, there was no way I was going to be able to resist.

**Bella**

My mother just would not quit. I was getting ready to start screaming at her when I sensed something wasn't right. The white noise around me seemed to disappear, and I turned around expecting to see the school on fire or something just as unbelievable. Instead, I saw the side of a red van coming straight towards me. I was going to drop down and roll under my truck. Hoping that I could do it fast enough.

As soon as I hit the ground, I felt the air rush around me. I was too late. There was no way I was getting out of this. I was going to be crushed between two of the ugliest vehicles in the parking lot. I laughed at the stupidity of my last fleeting thought. There was a loud crash around me.

I realized I wasn't dead and I looked up.

Edward Cullen was staring at me, bewildered. His body shielding me and one arm holding the van out about a foot behind him. He said nothing and disappeared almost as quickly as he came. Then the crowd gathered, and I knew I wouldn't get my chance to ask him why. Not yet, anyway.

It was embarrassing. To ride in an ambulance and sit in the ER and be the center of attention when there wasn't a visible mark on my body. I felt ridiculous. Charlie showed up at the hospital about ten minutes after I did. He was livid and on a mission to find the owner of the van that almost killed me. It was Tyler Crowley. Unfortunately for Charlie, Tyler looked worse than I did. So he left the poor guy alone.

Charlie was playing the role of overly concerned father when the doctor walked in. Something about the doctor was familiar. His name badge read **C. Cullen, MD. **I decided it must be Edward's father. But that still didn't explain why he was giving me serious déjà vu moments. He checked my chart then looked at me and smiled.

"How are you feeling, Isabella?" he smiled at me and I immediately felt at ease.

"I'm fine." And I was. Near death experiences come with the territory. What I wasn't fine about was Edward and why he risked exposure to save me.

I wondered if it had to do with the literal sparks that flew between us. Doctor Cullen did the usual doctor things. Told me to take it easy for a few days and probably take off the next few days from school. In case I was going to have some post-traumatic stress. I snorted.

Charlie told me I needed to call Renee. She had heard the whole thing and was worried sick. I excused myself and walked down the hall, dialing my phone and not paying attention. My lack of consideration landed me smack into the back of someone.

Well. Something. More like one Edward Cullen. He turned around and I took a step back.

"Sorry," I mumbled, trying to maneuver around him.

I think he expected me to ask him what happened or to threaten him with a front page in the tabloids. But, I knew he wasn't going to tell me here and now, so I continued walking outside to call my mom.

He brushed past me as he left the hospital in a huff.


	5. Chapter 4

_You know the drill…Twilight is owned by Stephenie Meyer, not me. _

_And again…thanks for the reviews and adding me to your favorite stories or alerts._

_It's awesome._

_**xXx**_

_Chapter 4._

**Edward**

To say I was incredibly irritated would have been the world's most understated understatement. It wasn't enough that she practically plowed me over at the hospital and didn't say anything to me at all, except a meek sorry. Not a thank you. Not even a freaked out 'what the hell just happened.' She met me with nothing. And that was annoying. Because she was all over the board as far as portrayed emotions go. Coupled with the fact that I can't read her mind; I was ready to shake her until her thoughts trickled out of her ears.

So, what pushed me deeper into my state of perpetual madness was when she didn't show up to school on Tuesday. Or Wednesday. Or Today. Had that van really injured her, her missing school would have been acceptable. However. I saved her madness inducing ass from eminent death. And all I want to know is…what's the fucking deal? She seemed like the kind of girl who did things to prove a point. Like she would have shown up the next day just to punctuate the fact that she was here. And not even Tyler's inattentive driving could get rid of her; let alone whatever bad clique drama Laruen and Jessica had planned for her.

My last thoughts brought me an even more irritating reality. I know nothing about Bella. Of course, I knew a few things about her; she was the Chief's daughter and she hailed most recently from Arizona. But she had never told me anything about herself and I hadn't really observed anything about her. Except that she doesn't like to be told what to do. And she loves to pair sweatshirts that are too big for her with jeans that are just the right size too small for her. Oh, and she likes to do things that are dangerous; exploring the woods solo and going up against the most popular bitch in school.

Nothing about her met any kind of expectations. I was burying my face in my hands when I thought of the stupidest and smartest idea I had had all week. To deliver her homework to her. Personally. At her home.

Normally, this would be a terrible idea. Especially because I would have to tell all her teachers that it was my intention to take her the work. Think about that particular formula. Me. Alone. With a girl's who has a biological pull on me that makes my monstrous mouth water in several socially unacceptable ways. And this unexplored electricity that we shared. Work that out on paper and let me know what the solution is.

Instinctively, I knew that was a terrible idea. But, there was something over-powering that instinct. Probably a different instinct. Maybe that part of me that was still a _human_ blood lusting vampire. Or maybe it was the part of me that would always be a silly teenage boy. After all, I had been searching for her every day for the last three days. I no longer put a time limit on how much I could think about her, because it was useless. My limit was reached and surpassed each time. I was **infatuated **with her.

_I should really stay away from her._

Because if I scared her off with my Superman van trick, maybe it was for the better.

Unfortunately, it didn't _feel_ like that was the case. But, Bella is difficult to read in any capacity. Suddenly, my wanting to see her. To feel her pulse. To smell her scents. My want turned into a need. It should have scared me but I pushed it to the back of my mind. Instinct and emotion was taking over logic and reason. The gauntlet was thrown and the battle had been won. I would go see Bella tonight. But first, I would hunt.

Actually, it was only first period. So first, I would make it through the school day. Then I would hunt.

Then I would go see Bella.

_Worst. Plan. Ever._

I silenced my inner voice and basked in my new resolve. Once I had solved that nagging issue, another one came to the surface.

And it was a good thing I had already done the whole high school thing from start to finish nine or ten times, because I remembered that Alice had been avoiding me for almost a week. My plans for the day changed again. Find Alice. Finish the day. Mind rattle the truth out of Alice. Hunt. Bella.

_Satisfaction, guaranteed._

**Bella**

The last few days were excruciatingly boring. But, I had to remember that I had almost been the victim of vehicular manslaughter. Girls that look death in the face probably don't go back to school the next day. So I spent some time pwning noobs at Halo. But that lost its glory after one of the kids started crying.

Homeschooled little babies.

I spent copious amounts on the internet, looking up the details of these so-called animal attacks. I didn't learn anything I didn't already know. After some time, I googled maps of hiking trails in the area. Maybe I'd take one of my free days to go check it out.

I even did Pilates for so long I was able to hold the plank position for almost ten minutes by Thursday.

I mastered the art of Thai cooking.

I even had a very serious conversation about the rite of passage I was about to complete with my mother. For a few hours. While she told me all the wonderful things I was to expect this fateful Saturday. It was worse than the puberty talk she gave me when I had my first period. But, it was not as bad as the sex talk we had after she caught me making out with a shirtless boy in my bedroom.

Probably because when she found us, I was entirely clothed and he had the pleading look in his eyes.

You know that look. The one that is just begging for more. Anything. A peek. An unclothed touch. An unadulterated kiss that wasn't on the lips.

Once she knew her baby girl was calling the shots the conversation wasn't awkward. It was empowering, but I wasn't sure which one of us she was trying to empower. There was something about the role of my mother being unclear that made me very uneasy.

She yammered on and on. And on. And on.

It's not like I was going to wake up levitating or turn into a werewolf at the first full moon. Although, if that were the case, at least I'd know what to expect. All my mother would bestow upon me was this cryptic and vague advice to 'expect the unexpected.'

Between my anxiety over my eighteenth birthday and my unnerving dreams about Edward, I wasn't sleeping. Since I wasn't sleeping and I wasn't going to school, I was able to master and overcome the aforementioned tasks. Unfortunately, the lack of sleep was leading to more delirious dreams about Edward.

Mostly, it was the golden eyes that flashed before my closed eyelids. Sometimes, I got the big picture. Once in awhile, his eyes were onyx. For some reason, he always seemed to be looming or running. Yelling at me. I think they were supposed to be warnings, but they were always unintelligible. His face was sometimes twisted in some weird combination of terror and amazement. Other times it was this emotionless visage. But generally, I never saw the whole face. The color of my dreams was unpredictable. There would be this unconscious feeling of vertigo as the dream started in neutral shades of sepia and catapulted into psychedelic neon.

The dream I was trying to pull myself out of was one I hadn't experienced in the two weeks this had been going on. He was running away from me. I was chasing him. Loud screaming emitted from every direction. A constant strobe of light kept the image going from black to overwhelmingly bright.

I managed to escape from the dream. Not because I was able to pull myself out of it. But because I had to throw up. And I did. I almost didn't make it down the hall to the bathroom.

It felt like I was physically running the entire dream. And my voice was hoarse from screaming. Feeling like I had just run two more miles than I was able to and smelling like I had just taken one shot too many of tequila, I jumped into the shower. The water was too hot, but I hardly noticed. I was trying to remember to breathe. Sinking down onto the floor of the bath tub, I let the water wash over me as I pulled my knees up to my chest. Then I noticed my arm.

I was born, like a lot of normal people, with a birthmark. Mine was gawkable. That is to say, you would like to gawk at it if you saw it. There weren't purplish blobs all over my face or anything. I had this minute crescent shaped mark on my right wrist. But it wasn't purple or brown or fading over time. It looked like a nasty battle scar sometimes. Usually, you'd never be able to notice it if you didn't know it was there.

Still. I covered it up with bracelets and long sleeves. Make up during desperate times. No one could tell me what it meant. Why it sometimes swelled and hurt. Or why I had it at all. No one else on my mother's side had anything like it. And that's the only place it could have come from. I've tried to link the changes it went through to my emotions or danger or vampire presence or changing body vitals.

No luck. Nothing made sense. I hardly noticed anymore, but I still tried to keep it covered.

As I turned off the shower, I realized it had flared up. There wasn't any pain, just a steady burn that was more comforting than anything. Relaxed, I stayed pulled against myself for a few moments longer. As though the tub was some safe sanctuary from real life. Because hanging out naked in the shower was going to save me from my eighteenth birthday and vampires and whatever else was out there waiting to become the history making being that caused my eventual demise.

At the rate I was going, I decided that teen angst was a definite possibility for my over all failure to survive.

Because life was fucking hard enough with just the regular coming of age drama. When you know what to expect out of puberty and heartbreak and school dances and underage drinking and sampling the illicit substances that cross your path and unprotected sex. But when you don't have a god damn blue print it makes the whole girl-becoming-a-woman story a little bit more complicated. My forehead leaned against the side of the tub as I relaxed my body.

I am so much stronger than this.

I do not have some kind of teenage girl break down in my shower.

Fuck. I felt tears streaming down my face now. Between the shower and my birth mark, I wondered how long I had been distracted from my own tears. As I wiped my eyes, it felt like I had been crying for hours. Gripping the tub where my forehead had been resting, I pushed myself up. I stood in front of the mirror naked and inspected the rest of me.

My eyes were fucking puffy. The rest of me looked the same. But what did I expect? To see some cryptic demonic carvings in my skin? Some kind of sign that I was living in a B-horror movie? I wrapped a towel around myself and slapped myself hard across the face.

_Get a grip, Bella._

The walk back down the hall to my room was dark. It was a little after eight at night and I didn't remember when I fell asleep. It was still light out then. My skin was pruned so I guessed I spent about an hour in the shower. Maybe longer. Instead of turning my bedroom light on, I turned my desk lamp on. The soft lighting calmed my nerves as I got dressed. I threw on a pair of shorts and a tank top and let my hair fall uncombed over my shoulders.

Once I was finished putting myself back together I sat on my bed close to the window. And stared. Wishing that for one minute, everything would melt away and it would just be me. Just me and the rest of the world. Just me and Edward.

_Edward._

There he was. Parking on the street in that silver car that was missing from the parking lot last week. Curious, I watched him. He was acting disturbingly human. Getting out of the car, opening the passenger door to grab some books, shutting the door, hitting the automatic lock on his key ring until it chirped. Then he was walking up to my door. I realized I wasn't breathing and that he was knocking on my door.

Because seriously, what more could life send me to get me running for the razors?

I wasn't sure what had made me so fucking melodramatic. The boredom, the bad dreams, the lack of sleep or my mother's unhelpful advice. Either way, I had to go answer the door. Because something was pulling me down the stairs to do so. So I did.

And he was even more beautiful illuminated by the porch light.

**Edward**

She looked like she had been crying for some time. Her hair was still wet and it was soaking through her white tank top. She was ridiculously pale and showing more skin than I was used to seeing on her. Something about her posture hinted at defeat and she was making a serious effort to keep her right arm behind her as she leaned out of the door way. Bella looked absolutely beautiful; even in the middle of what was probably a very bad melt down.

And then, I was suddenly taken over by an instinct that I had never even felt before. There was no scent, except for the strawberry and vanilla smell that was radiating off her wet hair and shoulders. The sound of her heart wasn't throbbing in my ears. My body was being pulled into her and I wasn't even trying to stop it. For one moment, the only thing I wanted to do to Bella was hold her. Comfort her. And hope that she would understand that everything was going to be okay.

So that's what I did.

For about five minutes, I held her close in the door way. We never said a word to each other during that time. Her shoulders gently heaved as she sobbed into my chest. The electric feeling of holding her in my arms and the fact that I didn't want to take her life was enough to keep me from being upset that I couldn't read her mind at that moment.

If it were anyone else, I would know why they were crying.

I felt helpless. Like there was something I should be able to do for her. What a waste this particular impulse was when I couldn't do anything to actually help her. The moment ended when she fell down to her knees and leaned her neck against my leg. Apologizing without looking up at me. I grabbed her waist and pulled her to her feet. Her eyes were hollow. We locked gazes briefly then her eyes fixed on my feet. Or her feet.

This was not the Bella I expected to find.

I thought I could come here, figuratively drink in her presence, illicit some sarcastic gratitude for my saving her and then leave. But now I knew I couldn't leave.

Not ever again.

The way her body folded into mine made me ache.

She had enough. Enough of what? I wasn't sure. But I was determined to stay there until I found out everything I could about Isabella Swan. Something was tearing her apart and I could feel it.

Physically feel it.

I grimaced, as I carried her into the house, thinking about what that pain might feel like to her. I walked her up the stairs, because that's where we were being pulled to. As I ascended the stairs, she wrapped her arms around my neck and held tightly. She was audibly sobbing again and her body was starting to go limp from exhaustion.

How long had she been at this? Crying and sobbing and draining herself of her tears? Hours? The last three days? I didn't ask. Something told me she just needed to be held.

And I held her. I sat on her bed with her as she laid her head in my lap. I stroked her hair and rubbed her back until she stopped shaking. Eventually, she was letting out gentle snores.

We stayed like this for hours. And I waited for her to wake up so I could ask her what broke her. While I waited, I wondered what was allowing me to be so…human. To touch her, be near her and smell her without all the usual connotations.

The light made it impossible for me to see anything in the room except what was on her desk. And there wasn't much. A lap top, a few pictures and the book she was reading the other day in the library. I could see the outline of a bookcase across the room and light slightly reflected off of posters on the wall. Like Bella, I could get no clear image of her room.

_State of perpetual madness._

She stirred next to me and I hoped her dad wouldn't be home too soon.

She rolled over slightly at first. She must have realized where she was, because she shot up quickly after her face was buried in my stomach.

She stared at me. Her eyes still looked hollow.

"What are you doing here?" her voice was dry and it sounded painful for her to talk.

"I came to bring you some homework," I whispered, moving away from her a little.

Her hands rubbed up her face then she pulled her fingers through her hair. She let out a loud sigh.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"That you had to…experience that," she was relaxing again, and leaning back against the wall, "I'm not usually like that."

"You don't always soak strangers' shirts with your tears?"

"Not usually," she smirked at me.

She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her arms across the top of them. Then I noticed her right arm. It looked like a vampire bite.

_But how is that even possible?_

"What happened to your arm?" I asked, but it sounded more demanding than I intended it to.

She immediately brought her left hand to cover her wrist and looked at me.

"It's a birth mark," she replied, and I think she believed it.


	6. Chapter 5

_You know the drill: Twilight and its characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer._

_I'd like to take a second to thank Capricorn75 for whoring out my story at Twilighted! I've got a beta working with me right now so that I can post over there. I'm still waiting for my revised Prologue to get approved, but I will definitely let you guys know if I get accepted and when I start posting my revised chapters._

_Thanks for the reviews!  
__**xXx**_

_Chapter 5._

**BPOV**

My left hand was instinctively rubbing my right wrist as Edward kept his eyes glued to it. I dropped my knees from my chest and swung my legs to the edge of the bed. His eyes were following my movements. Deciding I didn't need any more embarrassment for the night, I didn't look to see whether he was watching me or the mark on my arm. After a few moments, I decided to stand up. I must have done it too quickly, because I felt all the blood rush to my head and the room around me started to dim. His hands grabbed me by the shoulders and I was electrified out of my dizziness.

"Thanks for stopping by with my homework," I began, trying to find the words I wanted to use.

"It's no problem," Edward interrupted me. He smiled crookedly as my eyes met his. They were glowing in some kind of golden hue that was indescribable. I won't try to describe it in any other way besides breathtaking. And taking my breath way was exactly what he was doing to me at that very moment. I took a deep breath and tried to remember what I was going to say in the first place.

"Will you be in class tomorrow?"

I was so startled by his sudden interest in where I would be; I didn't know what to say. Then, my thoughts wandered to the position I woke up in. My head in his lap. Who knew how long I'd been there. Edward did, and I bet every second of it tortured him. What a masochist. I chuckled and Edward cleared his throat.

"Yes, I will be in class tomorrow."

His earlier crooked smile returned and he walked out of my bedroom door with a simple 'good night.' I heard the front door shut behind him and I slumped back down in my bed. Curling up into the fetal position, I lied there waiting for Charlie to come home. Not because I wanted to talk to him. Mostly because I felt better when I could feel his presence. I was more at ease when I wasn't alone.

_I was most at ease when Edward was allowing me to put my face in his lap, apparently._

The sky outside my window was beginning to change from deep blue and black into pale shades of purple and orange. The sun was beginning to rise and I felt a ray sneak through my window and land on my face. Charlie's rustling downstairs had relaxed me hours ago, but my own thoughts kept me awake. They drifted between inappropriate thoughts of Edward Cullen to analyzing his every word and action. Sometimes, anxiety took over and I started thinking about Saturday. Before I had a chance to get worked up, I vaguely remembered the way I melted into Edward's arms. And the way he held me for most of the night.

_Stop swooning, Swan._

When the sky was finally fully lit, I decided it was time to get ready for school. As much as I didn't want to go, I told Edward I'd be there. For some reason, I couldn't fathom disappointing those honey-colored eyes. _God, you have got to stop this ridiculousness, Bella!_ I padded my way to the bathroom and caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I looked terrible. My dark hair was drifting in all kinds of different directions. Dark circles were pooling under my eyes and my pale skin looked incredibly dull.

I turned the shower on and let steam fill the room before I dragged myself under the hot water. Unlike last night's shower, this one actually felt good. Relaxing, the way it's supposed to. I washed my hair and let the scent of strawberry and vanilla fill the air. Somehow, I left the shower feeling invigorated. Like, I hadn't just stayed up the entire night consumed in naughty sex dreams and worthless anxiety.

I paid extra attention to my appearance. While I did wear some make up usually, I was mostly interested in to covering up the circles under my eyes and making myself glow. It was a defensive tactic my mother taught me years ago: never let an opponent see weakness. Even though I wasn't prepping for battle, _though it did feel like one most of the time,_ it was important to keep my game face on. Because I had shit to do, you know?

There were a million things I wanted to say to Edward. None of which I would actually say, of course. Sure, I wasn't exactly a modest creature. _And I definitely wasn't shy._ But I wasn't entirely sure I wanted to know what was going on between the two of us. Besides, I couldn't go around asking questions without answering some of my own. I was not ready to be answering any questions.

_You might be good looking, Cullen, but you're not breaking down these walls. _

Swiping on some shiny pink lip gloss, I gave my reflection a big smile. I flipped my head down and towel dried my hair. Once I stood straight up, I looked at myself carefully. _Straight and sexy or curly and cute? _I thought about Jessica Stanley and her curly hair and decided a sleek blow out would do. _Bella Swan, now leaving hair and make-up, prepped for wardrobe._ I smiled as I wandered back down the hall wearing my towel.

Instead of hiding myself under another huge sweatshirt, I decided today was as good a day as any to let my amateur fashion sense shine through. True, I was most comfortable in my usual casual-sloppy garb. But, after last night's obscene display of weakness, I needed a little validation. _A few turning heads will suffice._ So what if I'm a little superficial? A girl's gotta have flaws.

A short white skirt replaced my usual tight jeans. An emerald green camisole and a brown cardigan replaced the oversized sweatshirt. To complete the look, I decided to go for the heels. Usually, I avoid wearing heels at school. The constant clicking of heels against the floor makes me nervous. _Because I'm always giving away my location_. I chortled at my paranoia. But, nothing really seemed to work with my outfit but a pair of sky high green stilettos. Anyway, my short ass could use a few extra inches today.

In a way that only stilettos can do, I was suddenly feeling more confident. Even more brazen. Like I was ready to look Edward Cullen in his golden eyes and say "Hey! What's going on here, pal?!" I smirked to myself, as I glided down the stairs and saw Charlie sitting at the table with his head in his hands.

"What's up, Dad?"

"Oh. Hey, Bells," he looked up and attempted a smile. _Come on Charlie, at least put a little effort into it._

"What's wrong?" I asked as I slid into the chair across from him.

"Nothing. Just another attack, Bells. There was something so ruthless about it-" he broke off and looked at me. His trepidation didn't really surprise me. After all, I was still his little girl. But he had told me almost everything I needed to know.

"Oh, Dad," I tried to comfort him and I reached out for his hand, "don't worry. You'll find it. Whatever it is," a reassuring smile crossed my face and it seemed to ease his tension.

"You look awfully dressed up for school, what's the occasion?"

"Just felt like I need to mix things up. You know, throw caution to the wind and throw on a skirt," he frowned at my tone and I shrugged. "I know it's hard to believe, Dad, but I am a girl. And sometimes girls like to put on skirts and look like girls."

"Have a good day at school, Bells," he rolled his eyes at me but I could tell he was trying to hold back a laugh.

On my way out the door, I grabbed my messenger bag from the couch and swung it over my shoulder. The door slammed behind me and I looked at my truck. _Not even that beast can ruin my mood this morning._ My eyes narrowed while I circled to the driver's side and jumped in. The engine growled loudly as I turned my key in the ignition. The sound was almost comforting, since I hadn't left the house in days. Shifting into reverse, I pulled out of the driveway and checked myself in the rearview mirror. One of the radio stations was coming in, _for once_, so I turned up the volume and sang loudly all the way to school.

I looked good and I felt good, but all that goodness came with a price: I was late for class. There weren't many parking spaces left, so I turned into the spot next to the yellow Porsche. I pushed my door open and was greeted by small, spiky Alice Cullen. Her presence was so strong that I literally froze in place.

"Bella!" She exclaimed.

"Hey, Alice," I was hesitant with my words as well as getting out the car. Honestly, Alice was looking at me way too deeply. I was worried she was going to kill my "I'm totally hot" buzz. Eventually, I realized my future in Literature depended on whether or not I could get out of my truck and make it to class.

She stopped me as I shut the door behind me and looked at me intensely.

"You should tell him," she said; not breaking eye contact.

"Tell who? Tell them what?" _This girl is seriously off her rocker._

"Tell Edward, Bella."

Was she actually pleading with me? There was definitely something in her eyes, but I couldn't tell what. Desperation seemed like a decent possibility. Her intensity was really starting to freak me out.

"Look, Alice, I don't know what you are talking about," I glared at her, and hoped my brown eyes intimidated her as much as hers were freaking me out.

"You have to tell have to tell him soon," she grabbed my hands at she finished her sentence and squeezed.

"Tell who what?" I was practically yelling at her. Lucky for us, the parking lot was empty.

"You need to tell Edward what happens tomorrow," she squeezed my hands harder and it fucking hurt.

Before I had a chance to say anything else to Alice, Edward appeared by her side. He looked pissed off, and I wasn't sure which one of us he was angrier with. His head snapped in Alice's direction and I knew she was the one under fire. Her eyes grew wide and she finally turned to meet him.

"Alice," he started, "I think you're scaring Bella."

_Damn right, she's scaring me. She's freaking me the fuck out, actually_.

"I'm sorry Bella, just please," her hands let go of mine, "there's not much time."

She turned from me and bumped Edward on her way back towards the school. There was a long awkward moment. For real? I was not going to let a cryptic little sprite ruin my "damn, you look good" day.

"Well…that was strange," I shrugged, and started to make my way past Edward so I could possibly catch the end of my class.

"I'm sorry; Alice has been out of sorts lately."

"It's okay." I've seen much stranger. I've never had a foreboding message delivered to me before, however. And that part was creeping me out a little bit.

"Please, let me walk you to class," he smiled. It would have knocked me off kilter if I hadn't been feeling excessively confident. Instead of letting him dazzle me, I took matters into my own hands. I linked arms with him and smiled.

"I would be honored."

**EPOV**

I wanted to chase after Alice and find out what the hell was going on. She'd been avoiding me for almost a week and I find her out here talking to Bella? It was very strange, to say the least. However, once I got a good look at Bella in that short skirt and those green shoes that made her legs look like they went on for miles—I couldn't just let her walk to class by herself. Letting a beautiful young lady walk to class alone wouldn't be every gentlemanly, now would it?

If I were to be completely honest with myself, it wasn't the gentleman part of me that was interested in Bella this morning. It was the inquisitive part of me that let her fix her elbow into mine.

Which was a bad idea, because every single nerve in my body lit up like a 911 switchboard in inner-city Chicago.

Perhaps last night was just a fluke? Maybe I was able to hold her because I didn't have time to think about what it meant to hold her? Now, it was like she was tempting me. She was the physical embodiment of sex in a short skirt and silky hair. Every time the coastal wind picked up, her scent seemed to waft right into me. The way she touched me was electric, like it had always been, but her arm hooked into mine was pure torture. I could feel the steady rhythm of her pulse; and it made me feel like a complete jackass. She was driving me crazy from every aspect and I didn't even make her pulse race?

Suddenly, I was feeling insecure, and I wasn't going to be able to achieve my goals if I wasn't poised. No girl in her right mind would bare her soul with someone who wasn't completely confident with their seduction tactics. And, every moment in Bella's presence seemed to suggest she wasn't just any girl.

I was sickeningly drawn to her mysteriousness.

"Edward?" Bella pulled me to a stop.

"Yes?"

"Did you hear anything I just said?"

Shit.

"I'm sorry, I must have been so consumed with the task of escorting you safely to Literature that I didn't hear you. Please repeat?" I hoped that my dazzling grin would work on her, but something told me it wouldn't affect her as strongly as it did most others.

"It's okay," she rolled her eyes at me and unlinked her arm from mine, "I was asking you what you were doing tonight." We stopped right outside the building her class was in, and she was waiting for me to respond to her.

"I don't believe I have any kind of engagement tonight. Why?" Was she going to ask me out? Because as much as I would like to spend more time with her—it may be more emasculating that I can really bare right now.

"Well, why don't you let me know if you're free," she took my hand in hers and scrawled her number across my palm. She smiled slyly and slipped into the classroom without affording me a second glance.

Really? I flipped my palm over and looked at the digits written down. She had succeeded in distracting me from my original intentions twice now. If it weren't for her unbelievable scent…and smile…and body…

_Edward! Honestly!_

I needed to get a better look at her right arm and see that mark she thought was a birthmark. What I probably needed was to stay away from Bella Swan. I turned and scanned the parking lot behind me and wondered if Alice was still lurking somewhere. For someone who was so seemingly boundless; she could be awfully evasive. Perhaps the only thing I could really do was go to study hall and try to get through the rest of the day.

Maybe I would be able to accost Bella during lunch. The thought alone brought a shiver to my spine and a slight tingle to my skin.

"Edward!" A frantic whisper came from the far end of the lot. It was Alice, and she was getting inside my head. Literally. I checked to see that the lot was still empty before I went to her.

"Alice, what the hell are you up to?" My tone matched hers.

"She has a secret. I don't know what it is, but she disappears," Alice's voice was low and her face was solemn.

_A secret? You don't say._

"What do you mean, she disappears?"

"From the vision, Edward. I can't see her anymore," she dropped her head down to avoid my gaze.

"Well, what does that mean?" I began raking my hands through my hair in a frantic frustration. Does something happen to her? What isn't Alice telling me? Why did she wait so long to tell me?

"I don't know. I've never had it happen to me before. One second she's there and the next she's not. The only thing I can make out from the dream is the time on her alarm clock."

"So it happens in her room?"

"According to the vision. It happens when the clock turns to midnight. She was going to tell you, but then she changed her mind," her voice was still low and she was still avoiding eye contact with me.

"What was she going to tell me, Alice?" Why is she drawing this out? _Just fucking tell me already!_

"I don't know! All I know is she had big news to tell you. Something happened and the vision changed. Now I don't see her in the visions at all, but I'm getting more visions of the nomads that are moving through the forest. I'm worried that it has to do with her absence," her eyes finally met mine, and they looked apologetic.

I flipped my palm back over and looked at Bella's number written across it.

"Alice, I'll take care of it."

"You have to, Edward. She's important."

Before I had a chance to ask why, Alice was gone. _Typical._ The bell signaling the end of first period chimed and I decided to stay and make it through the day. Carlisle and Esme get anxious when I take cut too often without a premeditated excuse. I hoped I would be able to gain more perspective on Bella by scanning the minds of the student body throughout the day.

_You're turning into a psychopath._

A monster is always a monster, in some form or fashion.

The time before lunch passed too slowly. Halfway through second period Literature, I was already tired of the mental images of Bella that dominated Crowley's mind. However, no amount of amateur porn watching could have prepared me for the fantasies I saw running through Newton's head in fourth period. If the bell hadn't rung for lunch, it was quite possible that he would have been missing his throat.

Just when I thought sticking out the day wasn't the best idea, I saw her. She was sitting next to Jessica and Lauren, but she shined like a diamond. In fact, clichés weren't good enough for her. Isabella Swan was something original. Something that I wanted. _Easy, boy._ My head was buzzing, like it usually does in the cafeteria. I heard one distinct thought from both Newton and Crowley. Their objective: ask Bella out for tonight. _There was no way in __**hell**__ I was letting that happen._ Before I had a chance to really consider my actions, I was standing behind her.

"So, tonight?" I bent down and loudly whispered in her ear. She jumped slightly at the sound of my voice.

"Oh? Have you cleared your schedule?" She turned around and met me with a smirk.

"There was something that needed my immediate attention," I replied. The entire cafeteria was focused on our exchange as I gave her another dazzling smile. With any luck, she wasn't becoming desensitized.

"I see," her cheeks and ears burned crimson.

"So, tonight?"

For a minute, I thought she was going to faint. Considering the blow to my ego I took earlier, I allowed myself a moment of ego inflation. After another minute, I thought she had changed her mind about our conversation during first period. But, she must have been looking for the confidence to respond to me and still maintain the rough image she was aiming to achieve.

"Pick me up at eight, then," she replied as she turned back around.

I ignored the thoughts of the Forks student body as I joined Alice and Jasper at our usual table. While I silently gloated over my date with Bella, I couldn't deny I was ill at ease. There was something she was hiding, and I needed to ignore the way I reacted to her long enough to figure it out. I wasn't quite so convinced I could do that.


	7. Chapter 6

_So…awesome news: __**Under a Killing Moon**__ has been accepted over at Twilighted[dot]net. Big thanks Capricorn75 for suggesting I post there and whoring my story at the forums. My redrafted prologue is up, and I should get my revised first chapter up soonish. Unfortunately, I lost my beta, so if anyone knows someone who could/would do it, let me know. (__.?sid=4908__) _

_On another note…I was really hoping to get to the reveal in this chapter, but no such look. However, it will be the next chapter. I promise. I appreciate all the reviews and adds! Without much further ado…_

_Twilight and its characters are intellectual property of S. Meyer. The sarcasm, on the other hand, is all me.  
__**xXx**_

_Chapter 6._

**BPOV**

Lauren and Jessica were leering at me from across the table. _Sluts._ Tyler, who was apologizing profusely for almost killing me with his van, had shut up. Even Mike wasn't saying much. _How did I get so lucky?_ Not only did Edward Cullen just ask me out—put a pin in that and I'll come back to that later—but my entire insipid lunch table just shut the fuck up. I was practically glowing from the inside out.

Everyone finished their lunches in silence and I munched on an apple and thought about Edward. I kept stealing glances at him from over my shoulder, but he wasn't paying attention. Without Jessica's constant gossiping, I was able to think to myself for the remainder of the period. This time was utilized by thinking of Edward. Edward, Edward, Edward. _Quit doodling his name in hearts all over your notebook, geesh._ I was busy mentally surveying my closet for a sexy date outfit when the bell rang. I realized I would have to sit next to him for the entire next class. My stomach jumped with nervous excitement.

Bella Swan doesn't get nervous. But, as recent activity has indicated, Edward has me doing a lot of things I wouldn't normally do. Like daydream, blush and wake up in a man's lap. On top of the lunchtime phenomenon, I was still getting a lot of attention for my sexy swagger. _I am a vain creature, what can I say? _ All in all, today has made up for last night's pitiful display of weakness.

When I finally made it to Physics, Edward was already at our table. Don't get me wrong, I have definitely admired his sexiness a few times in the last few weeks. There was something different about him today. He was more statuesque than usual, but in an odd way. With his legs sprawled out in front him, taking up more than half the space we shared, he crossed his arms and just looked angry. Maybe not angry, but upset. He pinched the bridge of his nose as I wiggled behind him to get to my seat.

"What's that matter? Get it? Matter? It's a pun," I flopped down in my seat and hooked my ankles together. After all, this shit is not free.

"Very funny," he searched my face then added, "What did you have in mind for tonight?"

"Dinner? Bank heist? World domination? I don't have a curfew on the weekends, so the possibilities are really endless."

"World domination is more suitable for the second date. Since you don't have a curfew, maybe we could start small and take over a minute European country."

Mr. Fisher cleared his throat and started teaching about energy or motion. I wasn't really paying attention because I was too busy watching Edward from the corner of my eye. Fifteen long minutes passed before we were finally able to start working on our labs.

"Call me old fashioned, but I think you should pick the date locale," I was busy looking over the lab assignment, but I glanced up to see his reaction.

"It's never old fashioned to expect chivalry, Bella."

He looked at me with total seriousness. Were this any other man, I would have probably rolled my eyes. Had Mike Newton said this, I would have punched him in the face. Mostly because I just want to punch Mike in the face. For some reason, those words coming out of Edward's mouth was turning me on. Which I found to be wholly unnecessary.

"If you don't mind," Edward took the assignment out of my hands to gain my full attention, "I'd like to go somewhere to talk. Perhaps get to know each other better. I wish to be able to give you my undivided attention. You deserve it."

_Good god, does the charm ever stop?_

"I know this cute place in Port Angeles. Double bonus because we can talk on the ride there and back as well as at the restaurant."

Apparently, the decision had been made. After I suggested it, we went on to work on the Physics lab. Edward was helping me work through a few formulas when I saw his face tighten into a frown. Before I had a chance to ask him what was wrong, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I knew that fucking tap anywhere. It was Mike. I tried to ignore it, but after the third tap I knew he would probably do it all day if I didn't respond.

"Yes, Mike?" I turned around as I spit out my response.

"You want to come to the homecoming dance with me next Saturday?"

There's a dance next Saturday? When the hell did this happen?

"I'm sorry, but I have homework."

"Yeah yeah, Harvard. I get it," he used his hand to mimic me.

"Truth?" The truth is I fucking hate you. Because you are a dick, Mike Newton. That is the truth. "I promised my dad I would go fishing with him."

"Too bad, I bet you'd be real fun at the after-party," he smiled and turned back to work with Tyler.

Psht. I bet he'd slip a fucking roofie into my drink. Then I'd be all kinds of blacked-out fun. _Too bad for you, pal! _Tyler turned around and winked at me. Edward gripped his right hand on the corner of the desk.

"Bella my bell!" Tyler exclaimed as he ignored my lab partner and scooting his chair back against my table. He stretched his arm across the table, dividing Edward and me. Tyler was so consumed in what he was about to do, he probably didn't have a chance to see that Edward was about ready to throw it down Mortal Kombat style. I smiled, because it was funny. Tyler thought I smiled because I wanted him to continue being a total douche bag.

"So, I know you just told Mike no because you were saving yourself for me," he leaned in to whisper to me pretending that he didn't want Mike to hear, but I could see Mike was casually scooting his chair back.

"Am I really that transparent?"

"I really think you'd like to go with me. Ebony and ivory, baby."

"Tempting. Does Paul McCartney get a royalty check every time that line works for you?"

Tyler stopped smiling.

"You have to go to the dance, Bella," Tyler's eyes narrowed. Behind him, I could see Edward was becoming more and more hostile.

"I don't have to do anything, Tyler, I'm an independent woman," I whispered coyly in his ear.

"You got a nomination for queen, you gotta be there!" Mike piped in.

"Yeah, so you gotta choose one of us to go with, girl!" Tyler was angling his body to cut off Mike's contact with me.

"Why in the hell are you two my only options?" _Did I do something to piss off the gods?_

I looked over at Edward, hoping to solicit some help in getting rid of Tweedle-Dumb and Tweedle-Dumber. Unfortunately for me, he was too consumed with being mad he didn't notice I was practically begging for his help with my eyes. Somehow, Mike pushed his chair next to mine and had his arm around my shoulder. _Where the fuck is Mr. Fisher?_ While letting these two boys fight over me was fun for a second or two, I had to put an end to it.

"Look guys," I tried to keep my tone polite as I forcefully removed Mike's arm from my body, "my date will be chosen pending a full investigation into these Homecoming Queen Nomination allegations."

They stared at me. _Okay, really?_

"So turn around and fuck off, please," I spit out. Mike and Tyler quickly turned back to their table, I spun around to make sure Mr. Fisher wasn't lurking. Seriously, _where is he?_ Edward was still clamping down on the table like a god damn vice. I was about open my mouth to tell him to relax when he spoke first.

"It's true, the nominations were announced yesterday."

He spoke through clenched teeth and didn't even spare me a look. The muscles in the arm gripping the table tightened and flexed, then relaxed. He straightened himself up then organized our lab report. After about five minutes, he realized I was staring at him.

"What?"

Before I could insert a snarky reply, the bell rang. Like the first day of school, Edward was out of there faster than speeding bullet. _Look! It's a bird! It's a plane! NO! It's just a really moody vampire!_ I was laughing at my own joke for the next period.

Gym class brought sweet, sweet redemption. We were playing soccer, but instead of going for the actual goal, I was going for a personal goal. Mike's balls. Let's just say, my goal was reached. When he doubled over in pain, I gave him a sweet smile and mouthed "sorry." I'm not sure, but while he was sobbing, I think he actually apologized to me for letting his balls get in my way. I couldn't understand him through his tear-filled chokes.

After another soccer ball went flying at Mike's head, Mr. Gym Teacher made me sit out for the rest of the class. Stretched out on the sidelines, I let the wet air wisp over me. Without Edward's presence distracting me, Alice's earlier words floated through my head. _Tell him_. I wanted to tell him, but I didn't really know what to tell him—or how.

_Look Edward; remember that birthmark on my arm? Well, that's not the only thing I was born with._

I smirked to myself because it was absurd. He's a vampire. A vampire attending a public high school. Clearly, I'm not the only one hiding things around here. Why is it so difficult for me to be honest with him? _Wait? Why do I even need to be honest with him? I don't owe Edward Cullen anything. Except maybe my life._ I was getting tired of my inner ramblings when I saw two pairs of tanned, toned legs standing in front of me. Jessica and Lauren. Apparently, my good fortune from lunch was running out.

"So, Mike says you aren't going to the homecoming dance," Lauren sneered at me.

"Actually, I said I wasn't going to the dance with Mike, not that I wasn't going at all." _Not that I was planning on going._

"Whatever. You have to, like, show up to get crowned," Jessica explained.

"Not that you will anyway," Lauren shot me a look, "because the Mallorys have had Homecoming Queen on lockdown since about 1984."

Tired of the two of them towering over me in an act of intimidation, I stood up and brushed the grass off of the back of my legs. I stared at Lauren briefly before I spoke. "Look, Lauren, I didn't nominate myself for Queen. I don't even care about stupid plastic tiaras and sashes and overpriced organza gowns. However, I love a good challenge. I would watch what I say, if I were you."

"In your dreams, Swan. Like you would ever, in a million years, win," Lauren was inspecting her nail beds and didn't even bother to see what response my face made.

"You know what? There are at least two boys I know that would love to take me to the dance. And, I'm sure enough of the student body hates your bottle blonde bitch club enough to vote for me. The more I think about it, the more I just might go. At least then I could fit that little sparkling tiara on my head and flip you off on my way across the stage," I turned on my heels and started to stalk back to the locker room. I heard a few expletives mumbled under both their breaths, but I didn't care enough to turn around and confront them again. _Who the hell does Lauren Mallory think she is, anyway?_

I dressed quickly because I really just wanted to get home and start processing my day. I had spent so much time being a giddy little girl over Edward and worrying about Alice's cryptic messages, I had forgotten all about the morning's conversation with Charlie. There was another attack, and I was losing sight of why my mom sent me here in the first place. I stopped at my locker on the way out to the parking lot to grab a few books I had checked out. Hopefully, I could explore the surrounding woods and take pictures for my art class all while investigating these attacks. What can I say? I like to multi-task.

I was having a difficult time with my backpack as I pushed open the front doors to the school with my back. The day's overcast mood had turned to rain in the fifteen minutes it took me to change and retrieve my homework. _What a joke. _I looked across the parking lot and decided that I needed to get to school earlier and get a closer parking spot. Most of the cars were gone, but I noticed one particularly shiny Volvo a few spaces away from mine. My breath caught. _Edward!_

Without giving myself much of a chance to think about why I was so excited to see his car lingering in the lot, I bent down to try and zip my back pack up. There was a struggle, and for a second I thought my zipper might emerge triumphant. But, in the clutch, I was able to pull through and coax all the teeth together. Apparently, I also gave someone a total show, since I was still wearing a skirt. After I finished my zipper versus Bella battle to the death, I heard clapping. I spun around and I almost dropped my bag.

"It was a wonderful view," Edward's thick voice filled my ears and I could still smell him over the wet air.

"You're kind of a pervert," I replied dryly. _Not that I didn't like it._

"I assure you, the scenery was spectacular," he chuckled as he took the backpack out of my hands and swung it easily onto his back.

"What was your deal in Physics? You went all PMS on me," I asked as I tried to fall in step with him on the way to our vehicles.

"Can't a guy just get pissed off when his lab partner spends the entire lab socializing and not working?"

"Oh cut the crap, Cullen. Tell me what's going on," I needed him to tell me. If he could confide something in me, it would make it a lot easier to tell him the truth.

"Perhaps this is a conversation best left for over dinner," he raised his eyebrow at me.

"Whatever you say. Just don't bring irritated Edward with you tonight. I'd really rather spend my night with charming Edward."

"Did you just call me charming?" He stopped in front of my truck and smiled crookedly as he waited for me to open the door for him.

"Yeah, I guess I did."

He tossed my bag onto the passenger seat and looked at me from across the cab.

"I'll see you at eight," he smiled and I had to remind myself to breathe.

After I buckled myself in, I checked my phone. My mother had already called me three times since school let out. I'd rather not admit how many text messages she sent me throughout the day. It's like she's afraid I'm going to disappear or something. For the fourth fricken time in twenty minutes, my phone buzzed. I rolled my eyes as I answered it.

"Look, mom, you need to calm down. I haven't even gotten home from school yet."

She talked too fast, but I definitely heard her say that she was coming to see me tonight. _Damnit_.

"I have a date tonight, Mom," I whined.

She was bitching about responsibility and necessity. I heard her say something about being in a safe place when the clock struck twelve. Like I was some kind of Cinderella. _And Edward was my Prince Charming._ I smiled, until I heard my mom say something about cancelling my date.

"No, Renee, I'm not going to cancel my date just because you're paranoid."

She was getting mad at me, because her voice became instantly higher. That meant I could understand even less of what she said to me. Since I wasn't listening anyway, I started the truck. It screamed to life, and when it finally quieted down I heard her going on again about responsibility and work ethic.

"Mom! I know I have responsibilities and things to do, but I am a teenage girl. We have needs! Like normal teenage interaction," I sighed. She was never usually this difficult.

She huffed back at me, and this time I heard her clearly. _I'm coming and you better be home by midnight or I'm coming to find you. If I have to find you, Isabella Marie Swan, you'll be sorry._ I grimaced when she used my full name. I hated that.

"Fine. I'll be home by midnight! But you better be bringing me my car!"

I hung up on her. Maybe I was acting like a bitch, but she was acting like I was going to implode on myself or something. _What if I am?_ I shook the thoughts about the birthday surprise out of my head and tried to focus on driving home. I turned the stereo up and let the bass pulse through me, relaxing me with each double kick.

By the time I got home, I was relieved to see Charlie's cop cruiser in the driveway. Charlie never acted strange or hounded me about anything. He was very consistent. Interested just enough to be considered a father, but removed enough keep me happy. Charlie's personality being so close to mine is why I didn't even put up a fight when Mom suggested I come here. Compared to Renee, living with Charlie was a walk in the park. I was letting my argument with my mom get under my skin and I tried to shake it off before I went inside the house.

Charlie was plopped in front of the flat screen and managed to grunt a "hey kiddo" in my direction when I shut the front door. Men and sports. _I wonder if Edward likes sports…OKAY. ENOUGH._ I walked past Charlie and went straight for the kitchen. The Cullen family was distracting me, and I had a hiking route to map out. However, I couldn't plan such things without a little food in my stomach. As I waited for some of last night's Thai food to nuke, my mind wandered back to Alice.

_You need to tell Edward what happens tomorrow._

What does happen tomorrow? Something big enough to drag my occasionally self-involved mother all the way from Phoenix up to Forks. I leaned over the sink and ran the cold water to get a drink. For a few minutes, I just watched the water run and tried to clear my head. Everything was swarming and it was hard to grasp a coherent thought. For the second time in two days, I started to feel the entire weight of it all crushing me. Then the microwave dinged and I was brought back to my kitchen. _I need to stop hanging out inside my head, it's no good._

Maybe this is what it feels like to be normal. Crushing on a boy. _Although I'm crushing on a vampire_. Dealing with over-bearing parents. _Renee has definitely been fitting the bill with her fifteen phone calls a day. _Hiding things. _Of course, most kids hide pot in their rooms, not an entire fucking identity._ But, I guess this is about as normal as it gets for me. I took a little relief from that thought as I slid into the kitchen table and started to eat. While I waited for Charlie to come and check on me, I flipped through the latest newspaper. Mostly, I was looking for articles about the attacks. The personal ads are a guilty pleasure for me, though. You so rarely see them, but when you do, they are hilarious.

"What's the good news, Bells," Charlie walked in and startled me.

"There's a single white female seeking single male in Seattle," I replied. He laughed.

Sometimes I think he laughs at me because he doesn't know what else to do.

"How was school today, kiddo?"

"I got asked out on a date." More like three, but eh.

"I was really hoping you and Jake could get together again," he whined.

"Dad, Jake is like two years younger than me." _And he acts like it, even worse._

"Oh Bells. Who's the lucky suitor?"

"Edward Cullen. Do you know him?"

"Dr. Cullen's boy? Very nice. No, I can't say I know him." Did my dad just compliment my choice in men? Weird. _Very fucking weird._

"Well, he seems like a very nice boy. We're going out to dinner tonight." Charlie raised his eyebrows at me.

"You know your mother is coming in for your birthday tonight?"

"Yes, Dad. She pretty much told me to be home by midnight or else," I rolled my eyes.

"She misses you, Bella."

No she doesn't. Well, maybe she does. But this birthday visit is not about the hole in her heart only I can fill.

"I know. I won't be out late."

"Do you want a can of mace? I can get you one on a keychain. Or a small bottle that'll fit in your purse," he looked at me in total seriousness. My cheeks got hot.

"No, Dad. I can handle myself." Quite well, actually.

"Okay, Bells." He ruffled my hair as he walked to the fridge.

"Hey Dad? How's your animal case coming along? Spare me the goriest details."

"Slowly. It's hard to tell what direction it is, or they are, moving in. Looks like a small pack of medium to large sized animals. Something with strong teeth, probably a big mountain cat. Somebody called in a large animal sighting close to the reservation, but Billy said their boys would look into it. Why so interested? Shouldn't you be worrying about your grades?" He chuckled darkly.

"Whatever, I'm smart as a whip," I stuck out my tongue as I got up to clear my plate.

"You get that from your father," he yelled out to me as I walked up the stairs.

Before I started picking out outfits or freaking out about Alice's cryptic messages for the second time today, I decided it might be a good idea to think about these so-called animal attacks. Maybe I could figure out a pattern or at least figure out something about them. My mom was going to ask me about it, since part of her visit here is to check my work. Aside from gathering Google maps of looking hiking trails, I had done no work.

But, it's just like me to cram before a big exam.

So, with my lap top open and my books spread out across my bed, I got to work. I mapped out locations. Narrowed down a specific number of nomadic vampires that were traveling in this group. Even got a total body count since they crossed the Canadian border. What can I say? I do my best work under pressure.

For the most part, the trio of vamps was pretty predictable. They were heading south for whatever reason and snacking on hikers all the way down. It looked like they were moving further south, which is a little strange. There's a lot of dessert in California and Nevada, which is not really prime vampire real estate, but they made it halfway through California. Then they turned around and headed back up. Now it seems like they have been hanging out around the Seattle area and dipping into the greater Forks area for the last few weeks.

It is unusual for a coven of vampires to settle somewhere. It's not unheard of. Clearly, the Cullens have done it. I thought I'd heard of another coven in Alaska that had been there for awhile. And of course there's Volterra. However, most covens don't draw that much attention to themselves. After all, these nomads were leaving a trail of dead bodies all over the place. I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed.

This is what I'm really here for, right?

Nomads are so incredibly difficult to reason with.

On the bright side, now that that's out of the way, it was time to start flipping through my closet for my date with Edward. I was looking for an outfit that said "I'm really sorry I haven't been completely honest with you, but I hope my cuteness will stop you from hating me," and it turned out I didn't have one. I settled on a simple strapless tea length dress. I hoped Edward would appreciate the simplicity, since it seemed that was his style. The dress was also green, because he seemed to check me out more appreciatively today than usual.

I would find the nomads tomorrow. Tonight, I was going to go out with Edward Cullen.

And probably tell him the truth, since Alice said I had to. And something told me it was a good idea to listen to her, because she knows what she's talking about.


	8. Chapter 7

_Revised BPOV from Chapter 1 is up at Twilighted. Stop by the UKM thread in the AU forum over at Twilighted and tell me what you think about the story, the revisions and I'm going to be especially interested in your reaction to the reveal in this chapter. And trust me…there's another surprise on the horizon._

_Thanks for all the reviews…I read them after my incredibly long days at work and they give me the energy to work on revisions and new chapters. So keep 'em coming!_

_Twilight and its characters are not mine._

_Without out further ado..._

_**xXx**_

_Chapter 7._

**EPOV**

I was certain a goofy grin was plastered on my face when Bella glanced at me again before she answered her phone. _She did just call me charming, after all. _Though, I believe the correct term is dazzling. But, let's not mince words. Bella was beautiful, even when she scowled. Absolutely spectacular when she smiled. I waited for her to pull away while I greedily breathed in her lingering scent. She was visibly upset by the person that had called her. As the truck left the parking lot, I hoped she would be in good spirits later.

I spent the drive home in quiet meditation. Newton and Crowley had upset me in Physics; I imagined many a violent scenario as they took turns putting their filthy hands all over Bella. She seemed to enjoy the attention. _But she encourages my attention._ It was comparable to the first day of school; although instead of Bella's luscious scent taunting me—it was the sordid lust that flashed amongst both Newton and Crowley's thoughts that had me bolting from my seat.

_And I don't know if I'm protective or possessive of her. It matters very little to me at the moment._

Alice's thoughts drifted out to meet me as I finally pulled up to the Cullen mansion. The forest was reflected in the windows of the atrium. I compulsively ran my hands through my hair while I looked at my own reflection. _An old habit, I suppose_. My mind was filled with Alice's vision and insecurity when I opened the front door. I struggled to pull myself out of it; but it was no use. Alice was intent on showing me what was frustrating her.

_It was Bella. The lights were low and she seemed to be illuminated by candle light. A restaurant, perhaps? Everything outside of Bella was foggy and inconsequential. She smiled a smile that reached her eyes. Then, she lowered her eyes as a bright blush graced her cheeks. Her hand covered her smile as her deep brown eyes gazed back up. _

A chill shot through me as I considered the possibility that I was the one making her smile and blush. Alice coasted down the stairs behind me; I turned as I heard her reach the bottom stair. Her eyes were red; as if she had been crying. _Absurd. Vampires don't cry._

"Did you see it?" Her usual musical tone was replaced by an alien sense of urgency.

"Yes. What was it?"

"I'm not sure. That's all I can see. Have your resolved to tell her your secret?" She crossed her arms as she sat down on the bottom of the stair case.

"I have," I searched Alice's expression carefully.

"If the decision has been made, why can't I see it?" She threw her arms up frantically. I felt a flutter of emotion move down the stairs. Alice's arms crossed in front of her again and she stared at me. She was waiting for an answer.

"Maybe it has something to do with my not being able to read her mind," I shrugged. She was blocking my use of the stairs.

"Maybe it has to do with her big secret," Jasper yelled from the upstairs.

Mirroring Alice, I crossed my arms and leaned against the banister. She was trying to get another vision. Once more, she pulled me in with her.

_The entire scene was full of a thick mist. It was raining. A pair of red eyes stared back at me. I couldn't make out the face the eyes belonged to. Some of the vision began to focus; tall trees bordered on all sides. There was barely any sound. The red eyes began scanning the trees in anticipation. Everything blurred._

"Damnit!"

"What happened?"

"It keeps doing that," she covered her face with her hands.

"Who was the vampire?"

"I think it was one of the nomads, but I can't be sure," she was utterly defeated.

"Alice, I am going to do what I can to protect her," I tried to make every word sound sincere. Because I was.

"I hope you mean it," Alice gave me an uncharacteristically hard glance. She rose to her feet and stood aside for me.

"I don't understand it and I still stand firm that you're wrong about her. But there is definitely something more to her than meets the eye. And, for whatever reason, I feel the need to keep her safe. Possibly out of morbid curiosity," I cupped her face in my hand and she gave me a sad smile.

"You'll see," was all she said as she continued on her journey through the house.

I ignored Jasper's low whistle on my way to my room. Jimi Hendrix played as I lay on my couch. With my hands behind my head, I drifted off into daydream-like state. I thought about Bella's shy smile. Then I thought about the fear in her eyes as I told her I was a blood drinking vampire. _Go ahead and order dinner, I'm not hungry. I only feed on the blood of large game animals—and humans work too._ Panic spread through me as I realized I agreed to take Bella out for dinner. Jasper must have felt it, because he stood in my doorway and clicked his tongue.

"What's the problem?" He drawled as he leaned against the frame.

"Dinner date," I grimaced.

"You've pretended to have dinner before."

"It doesn't seem right. I can't coax her out of her charade if I continue mine."

"Fine. Then make up a story to get out of it. Tell her your ma made you eat a big dinner. From what I understand, girls only order salads on the first date anyways," he shrugged.

"I don't know how to do this," I sat up and ran my hands through my hair.

"You'll have to be more specific. There are loads of things you seem to be incapable of," he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Dating, Jasper. I've never taken a girl out on a date before. Unless you count taking Tanya hunting. Human rules are different."

"Ya never courted a lady before?" Jasper was trying to hold back a chuckle.

"Hard to believe, isn't it?" I sneered.

"Especially with that attitude," he snorted.

"I would be open to your suggestions." I hoped he wasn't going to make me come out and say I needed his help.

"Simple. You go to her door, shake her pop's hand and try not to scowl. Nobody digs the scowl."

_Bella did tell me to bring charming Edward tonight._

"Bella did call me charming," I added, absently.

"Gee, Ed. I never thought I'd see the day when you were hung up on someone," Jasper's words lingered in the air while he lazily sauntered back to his room.

"I am not hung up on her!" I called to him and I knew he heard me. He mentally ribbed me, which I found to be unnecessary. _I'm not hung up on her! Am I? Maybe._

To occupy my time and keep myself distracted, I went hunting. My excitement made it difficult for me to focus. I was finally able to concentrate after I convinced myself it was for Bella's safety. The less hungry I was, the more I would be able to control myself. _And the less menacing I would appear. _I enjoyed the adrenaline hunting allowed me, but I was more interested in getting it over with. Settling on small prey, I was done quickly.

At home, I took my time cleaning up. I ran the shower at a dangerously hot temperature. _Trying to physically feel as alive as I emotionally felt._ After the shower, it took a painstakingly long time to find suitable attire. I was disappointed when I ended up in jeans and a button down shirt—only because it was so simple. _After that long, I should be wearing Armani._ Alice's nervous thoughts and Jasper's sarcastic ones motivated me. I had to get the hell out of there.

I parked in the same place I had the night before. Nervousness settled in my chest as I walked past the police cruiser. _Since when do I care if anyone likes me, let alone fathers of seemingly insignificant little girls._ My face dropped as I realized I had just though Bella insignificant. _She's anything but._ I took a moment to scan her father's mind. Surely, our meeting would go much smoother if I knew what he thought of me already.

A game was on. All Chief Swan thought about were football scores and ridiculous plays. I knocked on the door. He answered.

"Hello, Chief Swan, I'm Edward Cullen," I extended my hand to shake his. He stared at me blankly for a moment, wondering if I was going to be trouble for Bella. After a few seconds of deliberation, he decided she was perfectly capable of handling herself.

"Call me Charlie, Edward," his eyes wrinkled as he smiled and shook my hand. "She's still getting ready. I don't know what they do for so long, but it's always worth it—isn't it?" He winked at me. His thoughts were friendly; he really respected his daughter.

"Yes, sir," I smiled back politely. I stood straight with my hands folded in front of me. Charlie inspected me and thought I looked too uptight. His exact thoughts were: _"He's a nice looking young man, but I can't see Bella putting up with that attitude all night." _I started to wonder how Bella had been putting up with my attitude at all.

I relaxed my posture and Charlie reminded me to call him Charlie. He yelled up the stairs for Bella, saying she had made me wait long enough. She yelled back, but I barely heard her. I was entirely engrossed in her relationship with her father. It was very entertaining.

I heard her click on the stairs behind me. My breath caught when I turned to see her descend them. She was absolutely gorgeous, as usual. Stunning, even. There never seem to be enough adjectives to describe Isabella Swan. A shiver ran through me as I noticed all of her bare skin. The smooth paleness of her neck and shoulders were incredibly tempting. Her long legs, once again elevated by the same heels as before, taunted me from under her dress. And the dress itself was an enticing shade of emerald. If I was able to blush, I would have. _Her father thinks you're ogling her, so quit staring._ I dropped my eyes.

"You look beautiful," I muttered to the floor.

"Thanks. You look ready to go," she smiled as she brushed past me to give her father a hug good bye.

"Don't forget about your mother, Bells," Charlie spoke into her cascading chocolate locks.

"Geez, Dad. I couldn't even if I tried," she stuck her tongue at him as she pulled away.

"It's rather chilly out. Perhaps you should grab a coat?" I suggested this, not only to appeal to her father but also because I didn't think I could handle staring at so much of her bare skin all night.

She did pull a coat on. Charlie grinned in satisfaction. Bella gently tugged on the crook of my elbow as she walked toward the door. I waved good bye to Charlie and promised to bring Bella back safely. His thoughts indicated he'd send the entire squad after me if I didn't make good on that promise. When the door shut behind us, I took another look at Bella.

"About dinner," I started to make up an excuse when she interrupted.

"I pretty much ruined my appetite on leftover Thai. So, unless you're starving, maybe we could just hang out at a coffee house or something," she shrugged. _Can she read MY mind?_

"Alright, if that's what you'd like to do," I smiled.

"What I'd really like to do is get into that Volvo and see what she's got," that wickedness from the first day of school returned to her eyes as she raced over to my car.

"Cullens like to go fast and be first," I warned, "she's got a lot."

"Bring it on, Cullen," Bella shouted as she slid into the passenger seat.

"Should the Chief's daughter be encouraging such raucous behavior?" I teased.

"Life is too short, Edward." Her words were heavy and it seemed as though they carried implication.

Originally, the idea of spending so much time alone with her was thrilling. I was quickly rendered speechless as she leaned her head against the headrest and sighed with contentment. _How can she be so relaxed around me? I'm a god damn killer._ Out of the corner of my eye I saw her smiling.

"What's on your mind?" I blurted.

"You're awfully quite for someone who wanted to get to know me," she smiled again and reached down to turn the heat on.

"I guess I can't form thoughts and ask questions when you're sitting next to me in that dress." _Was I flirting? Edward Cullen does not concede to flirting._

"I could take if it off if that will help you concentrate," she responded simply.

"Certainly not," I feigned repulsion. "Further, I think that would only result in more distraction."

We had almost made it to Port Angeles and hadn't discussed anything. I was disappointed in myself and goaded by Bella's effect on me. When we reached the city limits and I slowed the vehicle, she rolled her window down and took a deep breath.

"I love the city air," she explained when she caught me staring. She was entirely too intriguing for my own good.

I parked the car downtown on the main street. Although I had let Bella open her own door when she got into the car, I was determined to let out. I opened her door and held my hand out to her. She grasped it, and it was probably quite tight to her but it felt weak to me, and let me help her. My cold skin erupted as our palms touched. It felt like a million hot sparks were raining down on me. I was soothed and panicked at the same time. My eyes were wide as I met hers. She wore a similar expression. I wondered what our touch was doing to her body. I shivered at the thought of it. Quickly, my body began to return to normal and I realized she had let go of my hand.

We walked past several bars. Patrons loitered outside a particularly rowdy bar. _Neanderthals._

"Hey hot stuff, ditch the fag and let a real man show you a good time," one of the loitering men hollered at Bella. _Fag? _I looked down at myself. _Do I really look gay?_

Bella's confident stride came to halt a few feet in front of the bar. Even in stilettos and a strapless dress, she was preparing to battle. _Alright, so perhaps I sound a bit gay._

"Are you speaking to me?" Her voice was steady.

"Who else, babe? Come on in, let Frankie buy you a drink," he shot her a grin full of disgusting yellow teeth. He slicked back his already greasy hair and stepped aside to allow her to enter the bar.

"You better watch who you're cat –calling, Frankie. One of these days, you'll mess with the wrong lady."

"You ain't no lady, girlie. Ladies don't dress like pros."

I tensed but Bella ran her hand down my arm before closing the distance between herself and Frankie.

"Apparently, you picked today to mess with the wrong lady," her fist met his right eye. He cried out in pain as he staggered back. She pretended to polish her hand on the lapel of her jacket. "Does anyone else want to go a round?"

Met with silence, she turned around with a satisfied expression on her face.

"I hate the word fag," she started walking ahead of me and I quickly caught up to her. "I also hate dirty men and being called a prostitute."

"And here I thought you were defending my honor."

"Don't be silly, Edward. If you have any honor, I'm sure you can defend it yourself."

"I think you might have some anger management issues," I offered.

"I've been dreaming of wailing on Mike Newton since the first day of school. I can exert some control."

I chuckled as we ducked into the coffeehouse Bella had led us to. It was practically empty. Candles were lit on several of the tables near the back. _Alice's vision happens here._ I smiled to myself. She led us to an incredibly secluded corner. Shrugging off her jacket, she slid into the booth. My eyes scanned her neck and collar bone. Her pulse quickened.

"What happened in Physics today," her voice was low and her heart was racing.

"Can I be completely candid?"

"Isn't that the point of the date," she replied and crossed her arms as she leaned back against the booth.

"I need you to keep an open mind then, Bella," I shot her a glance. _Telling you my secret is hard enough without you chiding me._

"Wide open," she sat up straight and leaned in.

"Coffee first," I said as I slid out of the booth.

"You're stalling!"

_I sure am._ I ordered her something frothy and sat it down in front of her. She smelled it first, satisfied, she took a drink.

"Quit stalling," she demanded between drinks.

I sighed. _Here goes nothing_.

"I'm telepathic," I started, unable to look her in the eyes. She leaned in closer, her unoccupied hand almost touching my tented ones. "Mike and Tyler have disgusting imaginations."

"Edward," she laughed, "were you offended by their lack of respect for personal boundaries?"

_Excuse me?_

"Did you just laugh at me?"

"What were they thinking?" She leaned back again, her hand still close to mine.

"I can't bring myself to vocalize it."

"Kinky."

"Entirely too much."

She laughed again. Her cheeks glowed red and she covered her mouth to suppress her laughter. _Alice's vision!_

"So tell me, Edward Cullen, what bothered you more? That they are both sexually deviant or that you were subjected to an entire hour of dirty deeds done with Bella?"

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"What am I thinking right now?" She grinned.

"Ah, well you seem to be my Achilles heel," I shook my head.

"How convenient," she smirked.

"Honestly. I can read every mind in here, except yours."

"What's he thinking about?" She pointed to socially awkward gentleman in his early thirties.

"He's wondering if he remembered to feed his cat."

"And her?" Now, she pointed a young girl sitting near the front door.

"She thinks her internet boyfriend has stood her up on their first meeting," I sighed. "Do you even believe me?"

"Hold on," she motioned with her hands for me to calm down. She pushed herself out of the booth and walked up to the man at the counter. She whispered for him to pick a number between one and one million.

"Eighty thousand nine hundred and two," I replied when she sat back down.

"Is it thirty?" She yelled back at him. He laughed, enjoying her flirting.

"No. It's eighty thousand nine hundred and two," he replied.

"Darn it!" She batted her lashes at him then returned her eyes to me.

"Is that your only secret?" She whispered.

"No."

"Do you want to trade secrets?" The flame of the candle reflected in her eyes.

"Me first, I suppose?" I slumped over in the booth.

"I know it's not fair, but you did tell me to expect chivalry," she shrugged, lightly brushing my hand with hers.

Ignited by our skin contact, I met her eyes. She was urging me to tell. _Or pleading._ After another sigh, I was ready to tell her what I was and watch her run screaming.

"I'm an extremely pale, ice cold killer, Bella. I have inhuman strength, senses and speed. I am nature's greatest predator. In fact, you're probably here right now because I unintentionally lured you." _Alright, perhaps the lure was intentional._

"Say it, Edward," her lips barely moved and I wasn't sure if she spoke loud enough for even her own ears to hear.

"I'm a vampire."

She leaned back again, studying my expression. I felt defeated.

"Feel free to run screaming or tell my parents to commit me."

"Truth?" Her hands were folded in the same fashion as mine. She stared at them as she spoke.

"Please." _A little truth would be wonderful right now._

"I knew you were a vampire on the first day of school," she whispered, "when you freaked in Physics."

"How? Do you read minds?" I suspected she did, since she always seemed to be half a step ahead of me.

"Not at all. Although I do have some cool little tricks of my own," she smiled, but it barely reached her cheeks. Let alone her eyes. She took a sharp breath and closed her eyes. _Enough with the dramatics just spill it already. _

"Look, Edward, this birthmark isn't the only thing I was given at birth," she indicated to her right wrist that was covered with a rather large bracelet. _Oh yes, that "birth mark."_

"You can't read my mind because I'm a shield of sorts—impervious to vampire powers."

"How do you know so much about vampires?" There were a few possibilities I could think of, none of them were particularly good news for me.

"I dabble in the supernatural," she replied nonchalantly. "I was born into this faction of Keepers."

She crossed her arms and leaned back.

"I can't read your mind, so could you be less vague?"

"Simply, we step in when the Volturi does not. We're mostly concerned with maintaining the vampire secrecy while protecting humanity. For instance, the hiker murders. Those vampires are drawing too much attention to themselves. I track them and tell them to stop being so stupid."

"You track vampires and reason with them?" _Yes, because vampires are so easy to reason with._

"Personally? I track them and bait them. As you've noticed, I smell quite delicious."

"I did notice. So you're a vampire hunter?"

"I guess. I mean, I'm no Buffy. I'm not interested in hunting vamps and staking them," she stopped to gauge my reaction then continued. "I keep them out of trouble. A lot of Keepers actually align with one coven and help them assimilate or stay out of trouble. Some eventually become vampires, I know a few that are serving on the Volturi guard. "

"Why haven't I heard about this…organization?" It seemed as though she was baiting me.

"I don't know. Maybe because your coven stays out of trouble? Allies don't talk about us and the ones that cross and disregard us don't usually live to brag about it. We're all about maintaining balance between vampires and humans."

"So you're here for find the nomads?"

"Yes," she sighed. Most likely out of relief.

"And, let me see if I understand you correctly. You bait vampires with your scent?"

"Yeah, it's my thing," she shifted uneasily.

"Are you out of your mind?" I felt as though I was coming out of shock. The scent emanating from Bella was almost enough to make me submit to my squalid instinct.

"Am I out of my mind? Are you kidding me? The most primal vampire instinct is to attack and drain anything with a pulse. Are you out of your mind? You're in high school, for god's sake," she flung her arms open as she spoke and I was mesmerized by the muscles in her shoulders and the tight skin covering her collar bone.

She placed her braceleted hand in the area I was staring at and it forced me to look up. Her eyes were amused but her posture was tense. _Always a contradiction._

"How old are you, anyway," she leaned in to me again. Her scent filled the space between us and I inhaled it.

"Just over a century," she placed her hands over mine as I answered. Shocks and sparks flowed through us as we sat in the back of the coffee house. We stared at each other. She ran her hands over mine and up to my forearms.

"I wanted to kill you the first day in Physics," I whispered, never breaking my gaze.

"You didn't," she leaned closer, bringing her hands further arms up my arms.

"I easily could have," I no longer thought about the words coming out of my mouth.

"Don't ever underestimate me, Edward."

"Don't ever trust that I am in complete control when I'm around you. You're impossibly beautiful and your scent is positively lethal."

She broke our skin contact. Her upper body was almost across the entire table and she made no attempt to move. Our faces were so close I could feel her breath on me. I wanted to bite her. I wanted to kiss her. _I don't know what I want. _These two primitive forces raged inside me until she gently kissed me on the cheek then slowly slid back to her seat. _Unbelievable._

"I trust you, Edward. You saved my life and risked everything your coven built. I'm intrinsically tied to you. I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself, but I trust you. You make me feel safe."

"That's ridiculous. I'm absolutely not good for you."

"Tell me you didn't feel the magnetic pull the other night, or that you don't feel the electric pulse when we touch. I'm fascinated by you; by us," she placed a hand on my leg under the table and I felt a jolt of electricity in my least demure of areas.

"I want to keep you safe, Bella. But I honestly don't know if it's out of adoration or curiosity." _I don't know if I want to protect you or posses you, either. _My hand grabbed hers and held it gently. Her cheeks turned red and I felt her pulse quicken. I smiled crookedly as she yanked her hand away from me and began to rub neck. Her bracelet glittered in the candle light.

"May I see your mark?" Her eyes widened at my request, but she began to remove her bracelet.

---  
_I'm really looking forward to (and fearing) your thoughts on this chapter!_


	9. Chapter 8

__

Before I put updating on hold to revise Chapter 2 for Twilighted, I wanted to give another update. I felt kinda bad for teasing you with the reveal and not the birthday surprise...

As always, special thanks to Capricorn75. Without her early support, it wouldn't be this good. (Well, good is subjective..so maybe it wouldn't be this readable.) I also want to give a special shout out to OhPleaseBiteMe...who came over from Twilighted to read more and came over to the forum and gave a shout out. And, to everyone who's been sticking with it...thanks. You know who you are and you better know how much I appreciate you. And if you don't...well..**I APPRECIATE YOU!** And, I can't remember if I've already thanked her publicly...but thanks to Pastiche Pen for reccing me in an A/N for If Love Could Light a Candle a few chapters ago. Gah. I just really want everyone to know that I absolutely love you all, even when I get too busy or tired to acknowledge you personally.

ANYWAY. Drop by the Twilighted forum for UKM. Drop by Twilighted to read revised Chapter 2 (which is really revised and extended EPOV from Chapter 1). Links are on my profile page.

I don't own Twilight or its characters--just the sass.

* * *

_Chapter 8._

**BPOV**

There are two very important things to remember when you are working within the supernatural world. It becomes especially important when dealing with vampires. On one hand, supernatural beings follow a very strict set of rules within their species; present vampire company not excluded. On the other hand, when dealing with the unexplained it's safe to assume you will encounter the unexplainable.

Something—evolutionary, viral, supernatural, or divine—made Edward into the greatest predator the world has and will ever know. I'm supposed to be drawn to him. _Or, lured, if you will_. Everything about him was tailor made to draw me, and any other human, in. The sweet scent of his breath pulled me effortlessly closer to him. His velvety, low bravado called to me. Pale, pristine skin and carefully sculpted muscles caused me to lust after him. _Allowing myself to be taken in by all these things, even if it was just a little, made me feel alive. Awakened._ Years of training have taught me how to evade these predatory instincts. I put myself at incredible risk just by experiencing any of it.

That is where the unexplained comes in to play. I am not a predator. I have no idea how to catch a prey. Vampires come to me, not the other way around. _Sure, I can stun one. With a little help, I can even kill one. But prey on one? Come on. _Edward allowed my hands to move seductively up his arms. Edward didn't move my palm that rested on his thigh. There was not one single inclination that he was going to drain me right then. _For a brief moment, the hunter was the hunted. _Then, I freaked out.

He asked to see my mark. All the alarms my body was emanating became instantly louder. I could no longer ignore my own instinct: self preservation. Maybe I meant what I said; that I trusted him. _It was why I trust him that finally allowed me to break free from his hypnotic hold on me. _I have no idea. He looked eager, but remained patient, as I began to peel the bracelet from my arm. Then it hit me. That little thing called reason. And, there's one thing I can say about reason. It comes hard and fast; like I assumed Mike Newton would.

I pushed my bracelet back up to my mark and slid out of the booth. His face gave way to more emotions than an anime character as he finally settled on confusion. Pulling my jacket on, I held out my hand to him. Weary, probably from the energy that the last few minutes of touching had sapped from him, he ignored my hand. My arms crossed in front of me as he let himself out of the booth. _You were dazzling me first, Cullen_. I retreated to the door and he was several paces behind me. Maybe he had come to the same conclusion I did. _Maybe he knows that we might just be the greatest danger the other has ever encountered._ Yeah, right. Most likely, he feigned vulnerability. Best case scenario, he was incredibly full of himself. My already knowing his big secret was a blow to the ole vamp ego. _I'm on to you, asshole_.

He must have noticed the change in my demeanor, because he stopped once we got outside.

"Bella, have I done something to upset you?"

_It would be easier if you would. Right now. Try to kill me. Hate humanity. Do something that tells me you are as arrogant as I want you to be. Anything._

"No," I sighed, "it was just getting intense."

"Were you afraid?"

"No," I turned to face him now.

"You should be."

"How do you know it's not you that should be afraid of me?" I told him I tracked vampires. Lured them with my scent. I alluded to witnessing vampire destruction. It was insulting for him to think I should be afraid of him.

"You said it yourself. You don't seek us to kill us," he raised his eyebrows in a way that made me feel small. That just pissed me off.

"Look, Cullen. I may not have vampire strength. Or speed. Or telepathic powers. But, I am able to shield myself from the powers I lack. Years of training have given me fighting instincts that could probably anticipate your every move; even if I couldn't quite catch you. And I do have some slightly superhuman qualities about me," I was pouting. I'd gone from wise adult to stomping child in about five minutes. _I hate what he does to me._

He checked the street we had stopped walking down. It was practically deserted. The drunken Friday night activities were probably in full swing. Before I could fully process what I was seeing, he jumped up and grabbed a street sign from the pole we stood next to. He slowly closed the gap between us, staring into my brown eyes with his tawny ones. Without breaking eye contact, he crushed the sign. Turning Main Street into dust.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" _Really? Some little vampire party trick? Please._

"Could your skull withstand it?" His words were devoid of any emotion.

"Do you want to know why I'm not afraid of you?"

"Yes, please. Enlighten me," he raised his voice, but it still sounded so welcoming.

"You never know what I'm going to do next," I shrugged, and started walking towards the Port Angeles docks.

At first, I didn't hear him follow me. _Probably stitching up his ego before he comes chasing after me to try and scare me some more._ I didn't need any special powers to know he was going to follow me. He didn't understand me; and he didn't seem like the kind of guy who likes to be stumped. I was staring out over the water when I felt him behind me. Although he was very cold, _emotionally and physically it seems, _whenever he was around I could feel it. Not the coldness. Just warmth. Maybe it was just more of his dazzling ability. I'd never known a vampire who stuck around long enough to get to know me. And so far, the only ones that have ever been interested in understanding me were the Volturi. And that was only because they wanted me for themselves. _I want Edward to want me for himself._ Shaking the last thought from my mind, I finally spoke.

"I'm not trying to write you off. I know how dangerous you can be. I've seen someone I worked very closely with die at the hands of the Volturi. I've seen the human carnage laid to waste by attacks. My mother has disappeared for days and returned with wounds that made me sick," I didn't look up at him when I spoke.

"Then why do you do it," I could tell he wanted to scream, "why do you give a shit about any of us; our world?"

"I don't blame the lion for hunting the gazelle. Why should it be different for you?"

"Because, I've taken human lives! I wanted to take yours," he hissed.

"But you didn't. You probably could have. It took me all of lunch and the first part of Physics to figure out what you were," I was quiet.

"Doesn't that upset you? That we think so little of human life?"

"No," and with that simple answer, we locked eyes for the first time since he crushed the street sign. He sighed and took the place next to me. Looking down at me, he waited for an explanation.

"How can you care so little about your own kind?" He spoke quietly but firmly as I shifted uncomfortably next to him.

"Its natural selection, isn't it?" That was all I could muster as I turned back around to face the water, feeling ashamed.

"Who am I to decide who gets to live on? How can I pass judgment? How can you condone it?"

His accusatory tone made me blush. _Who the fuck does he think he is?_ My embarrassment quickly turned to anger. The heat rose from my cheeks to my ears. My eyes felt hot and my vision blurred. I prayed to some deity I didn't believe in. _Please don't let me cry._

"Who are you to judge me? " My voice and shoulder shook with anger. This night was taking a bad turn. Like old milk. Or 80s horror movies. Now, he shifted uncomfortably next to me. I took little solace in the idea that I could humiliate him.

"Why do you care about humans anyway? They way I see it; we're all going to destroy each other. Maybe vampires are the only ones that can stop us from annihilating ourselves."

"By doing all the work for you? I didn't kill you. And when I did take human lives—they were murderers and rapists. Sociopaths and psychopaths. Over the years I've spent with Carlisle, I've been able to retain some of my own morality. Other vampires aren't so moral. They don't all prey on the unjust and criminal. They hunt and kill girls like you. People like those hikers," he turned around and leaned over the guardrail I was resting my hands on.

_Wait? DID take human lives?_

"When you did take human lives? You don't anymore?" If he hadn't made me feel disgusted by myself for the entire conversation, I would have felt bad for the way my words spilled out.

"No. Not for a long time. Six or seven decades, at least. I live a vegetarian life style, have you never heard of this?" He lifted his upper body and turned to look at me. _Vegetarian? Preying on the essential oils of plants?_ I shook my head.

"You mean to tell me that you've been immersed in the vampire world and don't know any vegetarians?"

I crossed my arms and looked at him. He was beautiful in the moonlight. The water below us gave him an ethereal quality. His alabaster skin was practically glowing; I wanted to touch him.

"Honestly, Edward, it's not like all my friends are vampires. I have a relationship based on loyalty and fear with the Volturi, who are very much still killing humans. Other vampires I've met have either feared me or tried to kill me. I don't get to know that many," I shrugged.

"I feed on the blood of animals. My entire family does. There are a few other families like ours."

I hadn't really considered his words too much. I was stuck on the way he called his coven a family. For every aggressive word and hostile movement he made, there was something else. Something more. _And he wants to share it with me. I think._ The giddy school girl returned for a second. I wiped away any trace of her as I began walking down the docks. While Edward stayed behind, I realized that the air was incredibly cold. Part of me needed him to come after me. I'd made it maybe fifteen feet without him when I shivered. _Come on Edward, just follow!_ I had to take matters into my own hands.

"Come on and take me home. I'll show you my mark," I rolled my eyes. _I just folded my winning hand._ He slowly made his way to me and we walked back downtown. I slid my bracelet off and slipped it into Edward's jacket pocket. _No matter what happens, there will always be this moment. When the walls came down and we bore what we could to each other. _I wanted him to remember tonight.

We stopped under a streetlight close to where the silver Volvo was parked while he gingerly inspected my right arm. He ran his hand over my birthmark and my knees went weak. For the first time tonight, I wasn't in control of our contact. I stumbled forward and he caught me with his other hand. Stumbling into Edward's arms as he poured over the most private thing about me made me feel naked. Like I had just stripped off my dress in front of downtown Port Angeles. _And I should swing from this street light in front of me._ He steadied me then opened the hand that held my wrist. Quickly, I moved both my hands behind my back.

"Happy now?" I snorted. _Ass._

"Will you let my father take a look at it?" He still hadn't moved.

"Taking me home to meet the parents? Isn't it a little early for that?" I was going for sexily sarcastic, but landed on utterly pathetic. _Did he just call Carlisle his father?_

"Please?"

I reached for my cell phone I had silenced when Edward picked me up. It was after eleven. Renee had sent me boundless texts. _Probably tossing empty threats of discipline out. She sends me here to track vampires but wants me to be home by midnight. Renee is a woman I will never understand._ Before I could get too annoyed with my mother for being over protective about my curfew, I realized I hadn't said anything aloud to Edward's request.

"I need to be home by midnight." I wanted to be indignant about the whole thing. How dare he say please to me when he spent the last hour telling me how inhuman I was for a human. But, his touch still had me reeling. My words came out shy, almost sad. _Not quite the effect I was going for._

"Please, Bella," he scoffed at me, "I can have you home by midnight. I am exceedingly fast."

His arrogant attitude was what broke the spell our contact had over me. I stepped away from him, since he still hadn't backed up after he caught my stumble. Putting my hands on my hips, I glared at him. Maybe I didn't want to share this ugly thing with Carlisle. _It was supposed to be a special moment between Edward and me._ The arrogant sneer on his face turned into some kind of pleading pout. _Petulance does not suit you, Edward Cullen_.

"I don't think you can push that silver little bullet past 110," my hands were still at my hips.

"There are a few more cars in the Cullen garage," he laughed at me.

_Wait? More cars? Fast ones?_

"Are they fast?"

"My other car is an Aston Martin Vanquish," he said it like everyone has a second car. And they are all as cool as the Vanquish.

"Alright, but I have one condition," I replied, dropping my hands from my hips and returning to the space right in front of him. He smiled then quickly clenched his jaw.

"Let me drive the Vanquish."

"Absolutely not," he looked completely disgusted.

"Edward," I whined, "I've been driving that beat up Chevy for over a month. Let me drive the Vanquish."

"There is no way I would let you behind the wheel of the Aston Martin."

"Fine. Maybe one of those men from the bar will give me a ride home, then," I was so lost in my tantrum; I almost stuck my tongue out as I turned around and started walking.

"The Volvo," he sighed, "you can drive the Volvo."

"Gimme the keys," I squealed, turning back around. I wanted to hug him. I felt like one of those girls from _My Super Sweet Sixteen_ whose daddy bought them a brand new car. It reminded me of the day Aro gave me my car. _My car._

"Not there! You have no idea where I live. You can drive us back."

My face fell, but I followed him back to his car. I got in after he opened my door. Part of me knew he wasn't really going to let me drive home, but the part of me that wanted to spend more time with him didn't care. I sat in the passenger seat and scowled the entire drive to the Cullen house. Which actually turned out to be the Cullen Mansion. The brightly lit foyer and an entire wall of glass lit up the trees near the front of the house. Edward's door slammed and he had my door opened before I could unbuckle myself.

"Nice place," was all my awe allowed me to say.

Probably in means of compromise, he led me through the garage instead of the front door. It was like the smallest, most expensive showroom I'd ever been in. _Not that I am some kind of car aficionada. I just like them to be pretty and fast._ These cars were definitely pretty and probably fast. I spotted the Vanquish first. I recognized the little Porsche from school. My fingers glided down the hood of a Mercedes as we reached the door to the house. Before he turned the knob, he cast a look over his shoulder at me. I only noticed it out of the corner of my eye.

"I'm sorry. I'm easily distracted by pretty, shiny things." _Like Aston Martin Vanquishes and Edward Cullens. _He rolled his eyes at my innuendo and opened the door.

"Bella!" Alice bounded out of nowhere and practically knocked me over with an enthusiastic hug.

"Hey, Alice," I half heartedly returned her hug and eyed her suspiciously.

"We've been waiting for you," she sighed. She was going to get on my nerves with all this cryptic talk.

"Here I am," I threw my hands up in pretend excitement.

"Are you sure you want him to look at her? I don't think you're going to like what he sees," Alice clicked her tongue and stared at Edward.

"What did you see?" He placed himself between Alice and me and I wasn't sure which one of us he was protecting.

"Just that you weren't happy about what he sees," she stood on her toes and smiled at me over his shoulder.

Edward pushed forward and dragged me behind him. Their home was gorgeous. There were so many windows and white walls that it must be breathtaking during the daytime. We were halfway up the stairs when a woman walked out from the living room and smiled at us. _Who the hell is this?_

"Bella, it's so nice to finally meet you," she called up to me. Her voice every bit as musical and inviting as Alice and Edward's. _I wouldn't call this a meeting._ Edward continued to pull me up the stairs, growing impatient with my human pace.

"Who's that?" I finally had a moment to ask before we barged into Carlisle's room.

"Esme, my mother."

_Mother?_

He flung open the door in front of us and Carlisle looked up from his desk. There were books everywhere. _So many books._ Two small desk lamps illuminated the room, making it hard to see little else but the shelves around us. I did notice some old looking art on the back of the door.

"Bella," he spoke as he rose from his seat, "so nice to see you again."

"Can we just cut to the chase?" I was tired of their pretty voices and knowing glances.

Edward crossed his arms and leaned against the door behind us. Carlisle motioned for me to lay my arm under a lamp for easier investigation. I wanted to check the time again and see how many times my mother had called me. Suddenly, I started to feel like I really would turn into a pumpkin at midnight. _I so don't want to spontaneously combust all over the Cullens' nice house._ The air around me changed and I looked up at Carlisle. Edward and he were having a private conversation. Either it was too low for me to hear or entirely inside their minds. Edward's eyes widened at me. Carlisle was the first to break the tension.

"Your mother will be here soon," he soothed. I didn't know what I was supposed to be worked up mother's presence?

"You don't know what it is either, do you?" I sighed and brought my marked hand up to rest my chin on.

"We had better wait for your mother to get here," he smiled. _How does she even know where the hell I am?_ Edward held the door open for me, his eyes still wide, and waited for me to leave.

"Can I see your Edward-cave before my mother nags me to death?" Suddenly, I was really interested to see where Edward spent his time when he wasn't out doing vampire things and pretending to be a moody teenager. _I'm pretty sure the moodiness isn't pretend._

"Again with the superhero allusions," he chuckled, "I don't think I'm the hero here."

"I don't think you're the bad guy, either," I shrugged. _Just show me your room so I have a new setting for my dirty thoughts, damn it._

He ushered me down the hall. I began to notice that their house looked lived in without actually being lived in. Tons of antique furniture and prints filled the upstairs. There were strange personal touches; little mementos of years spent together as a family unit. He placed a hand on the small of my back and I shivered. I knew I wasn't cold, but in case I tried to tell myself I was, I still had my coat on.

His room was a lot like him. Strange and full of surprises. A power struggle between modernity and antiquity. Beautiful. The smell of leather wafted around me and I realized he had a leather chaise close to the windows. Instead of the shelves of books I saw in Carlisle's room, Edward had shelves of music. LPs and CDs. Vintage vinyl. The majority of his record collection was jazz and classical; at least what I could see. I did, however, see a large collection of 60s and 70s psychedelic rock.

"What's with all the acid music?"

"You don't like it?"

"I don't mind it, I guess. Not really my thing. I like heavy music, mostly. But I dig some blues and post modern classical pieces," I shrugged my jacket off and traced my fingers down the rows; noticing lots of indie stuff and bands that flew off the radar a long time ago.

"I listen to it when I want to feel human—the acid rock," he whispered.

He was sitting across from me in the chaise when I turned around. His face was the only thing I could see. I couldn't decide whether or not he looked human. There was sadness in his eyes that only heartbreak and disappointment can bring. _Can you break a vampire's un-beating heart? _His hands clasped together and he looked up at me.

"Why does it make you feel human?" I couldn't hear the words but I knew he did. _How did this conversation go from normal musical debate back to the fucking twilight zone?_ He dropped his gaze and shifted himself so he was lying down. I wanted to lay with him.

"It's stupid."

"It's not stupid, Edward. Tell me."

Before I had a chance to reconsider, I knelt down beside him. My hand covered his. He looked at me.

"Do you know how many drugs they were doing back then? I could walk out into the desert and sparkle like Tiffany's and no one would think twice about it. I sat in a circle and waxed philosophical with Jim Morrison. Grace Slick got inspired to write "White Rabbit" after a long night of hallucinogenics and talking about Alice joining the family. I'd rather not get into what happened at Woodstock. Their minds, though strange, were easier to be around. They accepted me for who I was, even though they thought I was close to insanity," he looked away, but grasped my hand in his. My spine tingled with excitement. _Lots of excitement. Behave, Bella._

"I accept you for who you are," I swallowed. I didn't know what that meant or how I felt about Edward. He was new and strange and beautiful. _He's also moody, arrogant, conflicted and too old for you._

I've been told I was born into a destiny. I didn't choose it. Sometimes I'm angry about it. Usually, I'm just apathetic. I dance dangerously close to the line of self-destruction. Not reckless. Just uncaring. There's a good chance I won't make it through the day. Or the next. Or the one after that. _It's just the way it is. How it's always supposed to be._ I'm not on some kind of kamikaze mission. I'm just Isabella Swan. _I do what I have to._ Mortality and immortality hang in the balance; and eventually I will choose where my loyalties lie and hope I made the right choice.

_But today, I'm just me. And he's just Edward. And together, we're a force all our own._

Suddenly, there was a shift. My stars realigned, my moons circled Jupiter or Aquarius was right where it should be. I don't know what happened—but that arrogant son of a bitch holding my hand became a part of me. Right there in his bedroom the night before my birthday.

_Maybe we won't see each other again. Maybe we'll fall in love. Maybe he'll become my greatest enemy. _None of that mattered. After today, I knew I was capable of falling out of line and falling into something that was all my own. _And Edward was something that was just mine._

"Your mother is here," he sat up and dropped my hand.

It was just like my mother to ruin a perfectly good moment of clarity. I was already waiting in the Cullens' living room when she barged in without even bothering to knock. The clock on the wall said quarter to midnight. Renee's eyes were wide as she took a mental inventory of me. _No extra appendages. No missing ones, either. Yep, still pretty much just me._ She was out of breath, but she opened her mouth anyway.

"Carlisle, "she started, but he descended the stairs and finished her sentence.

"We have to tell her," he sighed.

Edward placed his hands on my shoulders. Not out of comfort or support; just to remind me of his presence. _Like I could forget._ I was confused and worried. Between my moment with Edward upstairs and his hands on my bare shoulders, everything blurred. And I was sitting down before my mom suggested I should.

"Bella, honey. I haven't quite been honest with you," she kneeled in front of me and took my hand. Carlisle moved behind her and Esme quickly took a spot beside him. I began to feel sick. Alice and Jasper sat at the top of the stairs. _If my life turns into an episode of Jerry Springer, I am so out of here._ Edward's head snapped up.

"You can't, Jasper, so don't," he growled. Jasper quickly retreated and Alice lingered only a second more. I wondered why Edward stayed. Maybe he was afraid to leave me to take whatever was coming by myself. _He thinks I can't handle it._ I wanted to tell him I didn't need him to protect me, but my mother started to talk again.

"There's a reason why I'm—we're—so concerned about midnight. It has everything to do with this mark. I guess it has even more to do with my own cowardice," she laughed and Edward tensed. _He probably knows how bad this gets._

"When you were young, probably about eight years old, I did a very reckless thing," she coughed and I was relieved. _At least she wasn't about to tell me that Carlisle was my father._ "You see, I was going through a very rough time in my life. I was having some kind of early mid-life crisis. Maybe I was just tired of putting my work with the Keepers ahead of myself. A lot of it had to do with wanting more from life than what I had." _Only Renee could find a life of hide and seek with vampires to be too little._

"Just spit it out, mom," I was growing impatient and nauseated. She grasped my marked wrist. I could barely feel it.

"I fell in love. Or, rather, I became infatuated with a vampire," _please tell me it wasn't Edward or Carlisle, "_his name was James. He was dangerous and worldly. Powerful and absolutely feral. It was exciting. I never felt so alive in my life, Bella. He was amazing. Well, I'm sure he's still amazing."

"Damn it. Get to the fucking point, Renee," my head was throbbing and my vision was blurring. I was having an anxiety attack.

"We had a fight. There was another woman, a vampire, and she wanted him. I could have killed her and fought for him. Maybe let him change me. But he was just for fun, you know? There was a battle. Several other Keepers were involved. One of them died and one of them had to be changed. Unfortunately, James hit me where it hurt the most. You," she sighed.

"What the fuck does that mean," I think I was screaming, but I couldn't tell.

"He bit you, Bella. Alice saw it and she told me I had to go and help you. When I got there, it was almost too late," Carlisle offered.

"But, I couldn't just let you change at eight. The Volturi, they'd destroy you. I couldn't lose you. I wasn't ever a good mother but I've always loved you, Bella. Carlisle came and sucked the venom out of you. But he couldn't get it all. You were too small," she was starting to cry. _Fucking crocodile tears, Renee. Crocodile fucking tears._

"A little venom isn't harmful to a human," Carlisle began, "but you've never quite been human. Well, you weren't always going to be human. Eventually you'd come into full powers—you know the story."

I certainly did know the story. Every last god damn word of it. Isabella Swan. Keeper. Shield. Having an active power in youth commonly leads to greater power in adulthood. That's what they say. I've known telekinetics and astral projectors. Even a Keeper who could teleport. They didn't get these powers until they turned 18. All I could do was keep vampires out of my head, and suddenly I was the god damn golden child. Everyone acted like I was going to inherit the fucking Earth. _I'm gonna puke._

"We don't know what happens when your blood mutates and hits the venom," Carlisle whispered, "Alice can't see you."

"Of course not."

"She's been able to see you so far," Edward started.

"Not my future," I stood up, ripping myself from Edward's body.

"I didn't know how to tell you," Renee tried to hug me but I pushed her away. I looked at the clock, zero hour was fast approaching. "I sent you here because I thought it would be best, I knew the Cullens were here. And when James came looking for you, I wanted you to have more backup than I could offer you."

My heart was beating out of my chest. It was like one of my bad dreams, where everything is in tunnel vision. Only, the tunnel was getting smaller. I thought I felt my limbs shaking. Acid rose up my in throat while my stomach clenched and flipped. I knew I was going to pass out. Something was wrong, I could feel it. This wasn't just an anxiety attack. I wasn't just in shock because my mother had lied to me for almost ten years. No. This was something else. _Way, way worse. This wasn't Jerry Springer, this was sci-fi channel._

"Wait? James is coming for me?"

I'm pretty sure I puked all over the Cullens' nice hardwood floors before I blacked out.

I'm pretty sure Carlisle deserved it.


	10. Chapter 9

It took me what felt like FOREVER, but I finally managed to revise the first half of Chapter 2. Revised Prologue and Chapter 1 (Both BPOV and EPOV) have now replaced the original chapters here. I've joined with Project Team Beta, so I've had to start the beta process from the begining, but hopefully I will have both parts of Chapter 2 revised and ready to go soonish. In the mean time, to reward myself for FINALLY finishing what I felt to be the most boring revision EVER, I decided to update. And, as much as I should get back to revising, I will start on the next Chapter probably after I am finished posting THIS.

And...though I haven't done this for this story yet, considering how difficult it has been for me to write lately (probably because I am so busy with work) I felt like I needed to say that were it not for The Deftones' acoustic version of _Change (In the House of Flies)_ and Slipknot's _Snuff_, there's a good chance I'd still be writing this chapter. And wanting to hang myself.

**Need I remind you that Twilight and its characters are not mine.**

A big thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, added or alerted this story! Now...

* * *

_Chapter 9._

**EPOV**

Bella's heartbeat was steadily becoming more and more rapid. Her skin felt hot against my cold hands. Something was wrong. Renee tried to organize her thoughts to tell her story; but she was constantly distracted by my closeness to her daughter. I tried not to tense and crush Bella's shoulder as her mother worried I'd be a distraction to her daughter's work. It wasn't her life Renee worried about. Something else was causing the mother's anxiety.

Neither Carlisle nor Renee thought Bella would survive the mutation with the venom coursing through her veins. As her heart rate rose and her scent began to change; I doubted it myself.

"We don't know what happens when the blood mutates and hits the venom. Alice can't see you," Carlisle looked to me and I shrugged.

"Of course not," Bella choked.

"She's been able to see you so far," I meant to calm her. It only succeeded in making her angrier.

"Not my future," her voice was raspy. She pushed herself off the couch and away from me. Her arms hugged her torso as she doubled over in pain. Renee eyed me carefully before deciding to go to her.

"I didn't know how to tell you," she reached out to Bella, but was pushed away.

Her thoughts distracted me. She was thinking about too many things at once; none if which were about the present situation.

"I sent you here because I thought it would be best, I knew the Cullens were here. And when James came looking for you, I wanted you to have more backup than I could offer you," Renee gave Bella some space. _I've never wanted to kill a human more in my life._ She thought about how dramatic her daughter was acting. She wished she'd gotten a status update on the nomads Bella was tracking first. Her mind wandered to why Bella hadn't told her about me.

In the mean time, Bella was holding herself tightly. I kept myself from going to her because Renee was mentally advising me not to. Then she started retching and I had no choice; I had to rush to her side. She fell into my arms while Renee thought about what a bad influence I could be. Tremors or seizures took over Bella's body. Her heart was close to exploding and her body was too hot. It felt like fire to my own cold skin. She didn't scream, but she was barely able to speak before she collapsed. I held her carefully still, waiting for Carlisle to decide on a course of action. Alice thought her apologies to me as I waited.

I had a lot of questions and I wanted to demand answers for them. _How could Renee do this to her own daughter? How could Alice and Carlisle hide such a thing from me? What was going to happen to Bella? _My own thoughts seemed to drown out all the others. Bella was still shaking in my arms but the beating of her heart slowed. Carlisle and Renee were arguing over the best method of treatment. After some deliberation, Carlisle had made a decision.

"Take her to the spare room, Edward. I've got some old equipment that might be useful. Esme, can you please fill a bucket with ice?"

Carlisle went to retrieve the equipment while I lifted Bella up and took her to the room he referred to. I heard Jasper leave, worried about the possibility of blood. Esme was busy doing as Carlisle directed. I laid Bella down on the bed and brushed the hair from her face. Her tremors quelled, but her heart was becoming dangerously slow. I was touching my cold hand to her hot forehead when Renee cleared her throat behind me. _I'm going to ruin everything, she thinks._

"What is it you think I am trying to do here, Renee?" I didn't turn to look at her and let my hand remain on Bella's forehead.

"Edward, I just don't think Bella needs your brand of distraction right now. If she makes it through this, it will be a very critical time in her life. Maybe in another ten years she'll have time to play with you. But not right now," for a woman who had no connecting thoughts, Renee was surprisingly well spoken.

"Just because you used poor judgment and put her in danger does not mean she will make the same mistake. Nor does it mean that she wants to. But sooner or later," I sighed as I removed my hand from Bella's forehead, "she is going to make her own decisions."

Carlisle was on his way to the room and I decided it would be best if I didn't stay in the room while they conferred. Bella's heart was barely beating and her mother was verbally threatening without making much sense mentally. She moved aside to allow me to leave the room and crossed her arms. As much as I loathed this woman, her dark eyes and closed off body language reminded me of the girl I didn't loathe writhing in the bed.

"I hope we can talk more, there's a great deal I would like to know about what it is you do," I snorted as I left. She was hoping I'd stay away from her daughter. I passed Carlisle on my way to the stairs. While I waited for Bella to be left alone, I decided to pay Alice a visit.

"I'm in here!" Alice shouted from Carlisle's office as I hit the top of the stairs. _Having a clairvoyant in the family can be annoying._ She was sitting on the desk Indian style and reading a book in Italian.

"You know why I'm here," as I did earlier, I leaned against the door.

"Yes, I do," she sighed as she shut her book and placed it in her lap. "Don't be angry with me, it was for your own good. You can be a bit…stubborn."

"Just tell me," I was growing impatient.

"Okay, fine," she slid off the desk and placed the book behind her. "I was studying fashion in Milan at that time. Carlisle was visiting. I had a vision of a small girl being attacked by a vampire and her mother pleading for her life with the Volturi. I had a vision of you alone for eternity, or what I presumed was eternity. Almost immediately I had a vision of Carlisle saving the girl followed by a vision of you smiling and laughing. I drew the most logical conclusion," she shrugged.

"How did you find her?"

"I went to Aro."

"And he just told you?"

"He told us on the condition that we bring the little girl and her mother to him once we saved her. He and Renee had some prior relationship and he had been dying to meet Bella for some time. I didn't foresee any immediate danger, so we agreed." Alice shifted her weight and pushed herself back onto the desk.

"How could you keep this from me?"

"After we saved her and the other member of their team, we went back to Italy. The other bitten member, Demetri, came with us. Renee insisted we couldn't leave him there. He was still making the change, so we knew Renee and Bella would be safe. We stayed with them while Renee talked with Aro. I took Bella to the lobby and waited for whatever Aro wanted to happen. Carlisle was with Renee. He never told me what happened there and I didn't ask. Renee got to take Bella with her and Demetri stayed to complete the change. He became part of the Guard," her voice had gone quiet.

I listened to her and tried to remain focused on her story. She told me more about what happened after they left Bella and Renee with the Volturi. She and Carlisle decided it would be best not to tell me of the affect Bella could have on my happiness. Alice stayed in Italy to finish her studies and perfect her ability to block me out of her mind. Carlisle stayed close to Volterra and made himself available to Renee. The two had managed to forge some sort of friendship over the years. _Or an alliance of mutual respect._ Alice repeatedly apologized for keeping me out, but maintained that she did it for me. _For my happiness._

"It's not Bella's future you have been keeping track of it, is it? She was right when she said it wasn't her future?" My tone was harsh, but I felt as though Alice was evading me.

"I never really thought about it," she started to think about it. The scenes she played in her head were similar. Bella was always mute and I was always present.

"Alice! Those were all of my future, weren't they?"

"I suppose they were. I've looked into her future before. Several times, actually. Most of them were right after we left Volterra. There was never a clear vision; I assumed it was because they were still deciding on her future. Considering they wouldn't know how she would be affected until the mutation, I naturally decided they wouldn't make a decision until after tonight. I was worried she wouldn't tell you," Alice wasn't looking at me.

"You can't see her future because that's her special ability," I sighed, wondering why Alice and Carlisle hadn't kept closer tabs on Renee and Bella after they saved her.

"Oh," her soft tone was picked up by my vampire ears.

"Try looking into Renee's future," I suggested. Alice hesitated for a brief moment; then her eyes glazed over. Immediately, I linked my mind with hers.

_Renee stood among tall trees. Rain poured down and she shivered from the cold. Battle noises were heard in the distance. Unintelligible screams and the unmistakable sound of trees uprooting accompanied the crash of thunder. It was dark, but the constant flash of lightning gave the illusion of day time. Tree limbs were cracking and breaking, more yelling traveled over the distance and settled around Renee. She looked smug. Finally, distinguishable voices could be heard over the loud cracks of thunder._

"_So what exactly is your endgame, James?"_

_Renee let go of a soft laugh. The lightning lit sky began to darken and the loud thunder began to fade away. Renee was still laughing when the vision ended._

"She'll live," there was a confidence in my voice that made Alice shift uneasily.

"How do you know?" She was hesitant to ask.

"I know she'll survive whatever she's going through down stairs. That was her voice. Will she survive what was going on in your vision? That, I don't know. Look into it," I turned to exit and read Alice's irritated thoughts. _You're awfully bossy, she spat._

Esme left the house in search of Jasper. Carlisle and Renee were arguing in the spare room. Carlisle thought Renee was crazy. _I agree, wholeheartedly._ Renee thought Carlisle was some kind of misguided hero. Both were forgetting the girl lying in the bed. Her heart was barely beating. I hoped the news of her survival would grant me a few moments alone by her side. My entrance to the room was a relief to Carlisle. His unwavering patience was beginning to buckle under Renee's extremely childish nature.

"Alice can't see Bella's future because Bella is impenetrable by vampire abilities. Alice can, however, see Renee's future. And in it, Bella is facing James. She'll get through this," I narrowed my eyes at Renee who continued to feel threatened by my presence.

"I need a cigarette," was all Renee said. She wanted me to leave, but avoided looking at me as she left the room.

"How much do you know about her? About what she does—what they do?" As much as I wanted to drop down to Bella's side and wait for her to wake up, I needed to prod Carlisle for more information. Renee's hostility toward me was not going to offer me much understanding.

"Edward, I am sorry for keeping this from you. Alice assured me it was in your best interest," he was checking her temperature and monitoring her pulse.

"What do you know?" His mind was focused on taking care of her.

"I know some. Aro and I shared a conversation about them the day I saved Bella. They can be dangerous, but pose no threat to us. They're not interested in eradicating vampire life, only maintaining it. They work like the Volturi in that way. However, they work with a high regard to human life. Something the Volturi are incapable of understanding," he placed cold towels on her exposed skin then turned to look at me. "Didn't she tell you anything? I imagined she had since you brought her to me."

"Renee seems to think I am only going to hinder whatever work Bella is doing," I relaxed and joined Carlisle at her side.

"I'm still trying to understand what she sent Bella here to do. She claims it has to do with James, but Alice seems to think everything is connected to the nomads," he clasped his hand on my shoulder. "I need to speak with Renee about an appropriate course of action."

I watched Bella and couldn't shake the fear that began to grow inside me. _You hardly know her, Edward. She is dangerous. And beautiful. Dangerous and beautiful._ Her hand stirred and I took it in mine. She was so hot, and as cold as I was, I almost couldn't stand it. I watched Rose and Emmett make the change and remembered a lot of screaming. Certainly, I remembered feeling as though my entire body was on fire. _Like fireballs were moving through my veins._ Not knowing what was really happening to her or what she would be when she woke up made sitting next to her more difficult. I wanted to save her, protect her and be everything she would ever need. _But she doesn't really need me._ Closely, I listened to her heart and hummed along with her body's natural rhythms. Consumed with my task, I didn't hear Renee's thoughts until she was already in the room.

_I don't care what Carlisle says, I don't like him hovering around her like some kind of lost child._ I turned around as I picked up on her thoughts. Renee glowered at me.

"To be honest, I don't think I could stay away from her unless you killed me," I sighed and turned back to Bella. _God knows I've been trying to stay away from her since the moment I caught her scent._

"Did she tell you about being a shield?" Renee sat on the other side of the bed, across from me. She didn't reach to comfort her child and only stared at me.

"Yes, and she illustrated how dangerous she can be by telling me stories of the slaughter she'd seen. Both her kind and my kind. I'm not entirely sure I understand your kind," I briefly glanced at Renee. Her face softened but her thoughts were erratic and angry.

"Carlisle was right. You and your coven, as well as the Denalis, they pose no threat to humans or vampires. That's probably why you've never heard of us. And like vampires, we don't have a written history. Only an oral one. With the way the times are changing, there's a good chance our kind will die out in another century," she stroked Bella's hand and brushed the hair off of her face.

"Keepers aren't made, Edward. They are born. Bella is a fifth generation. Considering her father is not a Keeper, I am lucky she turned out as empowered as she did. It's her destiny to be powerful and become something wonderful," she looked to me and raised her eyebrow. "You're only a distraction. She's meant for great things, and she'll be more powerful after the venom mutates with the rest of her blood. If you value your immortality, you'll stay out of her life."

Our eyes locked and her thoughts only echoed what she had said.

"I don't think I can do that, Renee. There's a very good chance I'm in love with your daughter. I'll do what I need to protect her. Something you never offered her," I felt as smug as she looked. For a moment, she was regretful.

"You have no idea what you're dealing with," she whispered. "She'll do what I sent her here to do, then she'll go back to Aro and he'll take care of her in a way I never could." Her eyes wouldn't meet mine.

Then I finally heard her mind clearly. The agreement Renee and the Volturi had made was about Bella. She would join them if she survived. Her mission to seek and destroy James made sense. With James still alive and his venom coursing through Bella's veins, she belonged to him. He had probably been tracking her all this time. Vampire bonds are incredibly difficult to understand, but it seemed that Renee had mapped them out. With James alive, Bella would be stuck in this in between state. Not quite human or Keeper, not quite vampire. Any other vampire's venom would be poisonous to her. If she killed James, Aro could complete her change. She'd belong to him.

Not all vampires are so possessive of the ones they change; but Aro is not likely to let her go. She was already more gifted than a lot of vampires—there was no telling how much power she'd gain with immortality. I felt myself growling at Renee.

"Edward, I think you had better excuse yourself," Carlisle's hand was on my shoulder in an attempt to calm me. Renee was tense, her eyes darting between Carlisle and me.

"This is not over," I snarled over my shoulder as I walked out.

I heard her tell Carlisle she had no idea why I was acting so strangely. _I try to refrain from being so derogatory, but that woman is a complete bitch._ Alice was waiting for me at the bottom of the steps, much like she was earlier that day.

"It will work out," she whispered.

"Where are the nomads?"

Her eyes glazed over. "Close, he can probably sense her better now. They won't attack tonight."

"But they are planning an attack?"

"He hasn't decided. I suppose that depends on how strong Bella will be."

"Let me know when they are planning on paying us a visit," I cast a cold glare toward the room I had just left.

"I don't think they will if she's here. In fact, they are probably waiting for her to leave. They know we can beat them," Alice stood and followed me up the stairs. "It's bad, isn't it?"

"It's not good," I sighed.

"You love her, don't you?" Alice could hardly contain her squeals.

"I think so," I replied. "But it won't matter unless we figure out a way to break the claim the Volturi have on her."

"Edward! You love her!"

"Alice, please. I understand your excitement over my ability to care about anything besides myself," I teased her, "but we have more important things to do."

"How can I help?" She bounced on her heels behind me as I entered my room.

"Get Jasper, I think his background is about to be useful instead of just boring."

"I can get Rose and Emmett, too," she sat on the chaise while I paced around.

"No. Look into it. She will kill me herself if I impede their honeymoon again."

Alice chuckled as a vision of Rosalie tossing me around flashed before her.

"I am so happy for you," she hopped off the chaise and stood on her toes to hug me. "I'll go find Jasper. We'll be in touch," she sang as she ran out of the room.

I stared out into the woods and wondered how I was going to save the girl I loved. _Hopefully, she might love me too._

* * *

**A/N: **Sometimes I feel as though I am using too much dialogue. But I'm not really sure how to avoid it or if the story is really bogged down by it, so let me know if you have an opinion on the matter.


	11. Chapter 10

I have been sick for the last few days...which sucks for me, but is good for the story.

I've just plowed through in..bathrobe's Tropic of Virgo this morning and if you haven't read it, I suggest you do it NOW. It is amazing. Would I lie to you? I am not Renee, so no, I wouldn't.

Big shout out to OhPleaseBiteMe, Mariana75 and Capricorn75.

And a tiny shout out to PTB, which had little to do with this chapter on round one-but I can see the great things that will happen with revisions in the future.

Not to drag this out any longer...

Twilight and its characters are not mine.

* * *

_Chapter 10._

**BPOV**

At first, I felt nothing. There was only darkness and silence. Renee's words echoed through my head. _When James comes looking for you._ When I felt like I had been suspended in darkness, I thought maybe it was death. _You've really outdone yourself this time, Mom._ The irony would be more satisfying had it not been my own life that hung in the balance. Shortly after my panicked thoughts of death came the searing pain.

Hot heat ripped through every part of my body. My muscles, organs, blood, bones—everything. I saw nor heard nothing, but felt everything. I even felt him catch me as the fire chased my heart out of my chest. I knew I wasn't dead. _I'm no angel, but death has got to be more than excruciating pain. Right?_ My soft, limp body was violently shaking against Edward's hard chest. The coldness of his body chilled whatever boiled inside me. There was talking but I understood none of it.

Then I began to fly through the darkness.

My senses came to me in stages. After some time passed, I was able to hear clearly. My mother and Carlisle fought over my treatment. My liquid-like dreams were influenced by the coldness in Renee's voice. I saw navy and burgundy. Limbs were on fire, heart was so slow I was barely conscious, and Renee was suggesting the 'wait-and-see' method. _What are the odds this will kill her, no matter what we do? Let's just see what happens. You can't cure her._ My mother's words hurt more than the venom that pulsated inside of me. She's supposed to love me unconditionally and protect me. Instead, she was indifferent and uncaring.

I was blind and dumb and paralyzed and Renee was leaving it up to chance. _Not really so typical, but neither is bringing home nomadic vampires to eight year old little girls._ If I could have screamed, I would have told Renee to get the fuck out of the room. As the fire in my veins became tolerable, my ears kicked into overdrive. I heard his steady gait before I felt him in the room. The hostility between the woman that was supposed to protect me and the vampire that I desperately wanted to intertwine with painted my vision red. His velvety voice told them I would live. Renee lied about wanting a cigarette. _That woman hasn't smoked a day in her life._ Carlisle and Edward talked about me and my mother. _Who are we? What do we do? _I doubted Carlisle could answer those questions.

The answers Edward received were incredibly vague. I wished I had more time to tell him everything at the docks. Something cold touched my skin and I wanted to scream. It felt good against my otherwise scorched skin, but the initial shock was almost too much to bear. Carlisle spoke about my mission here, which only became clearer now that Renee dropped the friggen bomb on me. I let the musical tenor of their vampire voices carry me back to the day Renee told me she was sending me to Forks.

_The hot Arizona sun stretched through the bare living room. Renee was at the kitchen table conferring with another Keeper, Phil. He was the leader of a group that worked in South America. I shut the apartment door behind me. She raised an eyebrow in my direction as I sauntered off to the bathroom to take a shower. The July humidity was unbearable. Sweat pooled down my back from the run I'd just finished. There was a soft knock on the bathroom door._

"_Bella, honey? Can you come out here?" Renee's honey sweet voice made me anxious._

"_Mom, I'm all gross. Can't this wait ten minutes?" My whine got caught in my throat._

"_Sweetie, if it could wait, it would. This is important." Her footsteps retreated. I glanced in the mirror and hung my head. Nothing good could come of this. I opened the bathroom door and anxiously met Renee and Phil at the kitchen table._

"_You remember Phil, right?" She nodded in his direction and he waved._

_Of course I remembered Phil. After Italy, Renee and I spent time with Phil's camp in Brazil. I hated it. While the other kids got to play, I learned to fight. When the other kids were read bedtime stories, Renee was teaching me how to identify a vampire. If the camp went on a leisure hike together; we stayed behind and I learned survival tactics. By the time I was ten, and we left Phil and Brazil behind, I was able to track and spot vampires better than the Keepers who had just come into their abilities. _

_As much as I hated the time spent in Brazil, it was the first real memory I had to hold on to._

"_I remember Phil." I smiled, tentatively._

"_Well, honey, you know your 18__th__ birthday is coming up and as a gift I decided I would send you Forks."_

"_What kind of gift is that?" I spat. My usual pallor was just beginning to get a slightly sun-kissed glow to it._

"_An early admission into full Keeper status," Phil added._

"_There's some activity that seems to be moving into the Seattle area. You could stay with your father and finish school," Renee offered._

"_Just track them and call us in," Phil's heavy accent made the words swirl in the air before reaching my ears._

"_By myself?" I was sure I could do it, but it wasn't how these initiation missions worked. You went in as a camp, all recently of-age Keepers. You worked together to complete the mission then you joined the ranks. _

"_Honestly, Bella. The greenhorns will just hold you back." Renee rolled her eyes at me. She was right, between my shielding ability and tracking knowledge, they would only hinder me. And I could track a vampire, no problem._

"_You don't have to fight them, we wouldn't expect you to do that by yourself," Phil added quickly, sensing my concern._

"_It'll be me and you, kid. A mother and daughter team, like Thelma and Louise!" Renee's eyes brightened and I didn't have the heart to tell her Thelma and Louise weren't a mommy/daughter team._

"_Bonnie and Clyde meets Blade," Phil interjected._

"_Which one do I get to be?" I asked dryly._

"_Isabella Marie!" Renee shrieked in excitement. "My little girl is growing up!"_

_She jumped and hugged me tightly. I pushed her away so I could breathe. She held my shoulders tightly and her smile turned into a grave expression._

"_You can't tell the others about this, Bella. This is something you must on your own."_

Those words taunted me now. I should have known she was up to something when she went against protocol and sent me on a mission alone before I was physically capable. Edward took my hand and began humming. My vision kaleidoscoped in soft pinks and yellows as his voice carried me to a place that didn't hurt so much. He stopped too soon and red bled through the pale yellow. Renee returned.

"To be honest, I don't think I could stay away from her unless you killed me." Edward's musical vampire voice calmed me.

I wanted to read her mind, too. I wanted to know what horrible things she was thinking about him and understand how she'd made such a huge mess out of my life. I could feel her contempt for him as he tensed next to me. She tried to stake her own claim on me by taking the opposite hand and brushing hair from my damp face. He said he'd do what he needed to protect me. I wanted kiss him, but I was still paralyzed.

"You have no idea what you're dealing with. She'll do what I sent her here to do, then she'll go back to Aro and he'll take care of her in a way I never could."

_Are you fucking kidding me?_ I've always known Renee was a terrible mother. She robbed me of my childhood. _In more ways than one, as I've found out tonight._ She always considered her needs first, moving on her whims instead of letting me create roots. Even without knowing that her vampire lover bit me, she was never going to get an award for mom of the year. _But I trusted her._ Renee betrayed me in a way I never expected anyone to, let alone my own mother. Pissed off and unable to deck her, I turned my thoughts to my last trip to Volterra.

_I walked the corridors with Jane. We whispered about Felix and Alec like little girls. We looked like little girls, but we had both seen far too much to claim any innocence of our own. She took my hand and dragged me to the elevator._

"_You know how he hates to be kept waiting," she giggled. And I did know. Aro was terribly impatient, in a way only a centuries old vampire could be._

_Breathless, I leaned against the elevator wall and looked at my reflection in the metallic doors. _

"_Does it ever make you sad?" I avoided Jane's gaze at my reflection._

"_What do you think should make me so sad?" She was reading my expression and mirroring it._

"_Staying the same," I answered sadly. The last time Jane and I stood together, we were the same age physically. The two years since I last saw her, my girl body transformed into a woman body. I fought back the tears that threatened to spill over Jane's eternally-twelve body. _

_Her crimson eyes flashed with anger and she tucked her dark blonde hair behind her ears._

"_Don't be foolish, Bella. Better to be forever a child than to be dead forever, yes?" Her mouth tightened into a smile as the elevator doors opened. I was stupid to think Jane and I could really be friends. She grabbed my hand and tugged me into the lobby. A human woman with red hair and black glasses glanced at me and Jane._

"_Isabella," a sultry voice cooed from behind. _

"_Heidi." I smiled; she was one of the few people who only called me Isabella. It sounded so cool and sophisticated rolling off her tongue. She was dressed in knee-length cocktail dress. Its violet color popped against her pale skin and matched her eyes._

"_I was hoping a fashion sense would come along with those fantastic hips and perky breasts," I blushed at her chide and Jane crushed my hand in hers._

"_Let's not keep him waiting, children," her silky voice blanketed me in contentment and she opened the huge doors to the feeding room. It was freshly cleaned. I had just missed dinner._

"_Dear one! Isabella! How was your walk through Volterra this evening?" Jane dropped my hand and skipped to Aro's side. I smiled weakly as Aro beckoned me forward. Jane's eyes narrowed as I complied._

"_You are prettier every time I see you," his cold hand covered mine and I shivered. My mother was lurking in the underground with a woman who was part of the South American camp. I wished for her to show up._

"_I know this will do you no good until your 16__th__ birthday, child." He dangled a set of keys in front of me. "You can wash it for the few months remaining." He smiled and closed the keys in my hand._

"_Really? You got me a car for my birthday?" I was so excited and couldn't wait for my mom to come out of the shadows so we could find the car._

"_It's a Ferrari, so you remember your friends in Italy." He winked. "I am told it is very fast and shiny, I thought it would appeal to you." _

"_I don't know what to say," I whispered. Marcus and Caius joined Aro's side along with my mother and woman she was with._

"_A 'thank you' will suffice, child," he answered with a cheerful laugh. "Your mother and I have important business to take care of. Dear one, please take Isabella and watch over her while her mother and I discuss adult matters."_

_Jane wanted to be angry with Aro for implying she wasn't adult enough to participate in their meeting, but he smiled so widely at her she couldn't stay mad. She grabbed my hand again and swung it as she skipped back to the door Heidi led us through._

"_Thank you!" I yelled as Jane pulled me through the heavy doors._

It turned out the Ferrari was absolutely gorgeous. She was dark blue and sleek and speed. Little did I know how much it really cost me. How could Renee promise me to the Volturi? I tolerated her talk of destiny and fate and "you were born for this, Bella" because I always thought one day I would break free from her. The rest of my life would be in my own hands. Edward's growl was in sync with my own hatred toward the woman that called herself my mother. _Mothers don't sell their children to the Volturi!_ I felt more helpless with Edward's departure.

"I don't know why he's acting so hostile toward me," Renee sighed.

"He can be intense," Carlisle replied.

I couldn't wait to be mobile again. Renee was sobbing to Carlisle about how she would never forgive herself if I didn't wake up. _Yeah. Right. Crocodile fucking tears._ He assured her that Alice's visions were always right and that she had nothing to worry about. My body began to twitch as she expressed her concern over Edward's presence.

"He's just not good for her," she explained.

"Edward is an accomplished man. He can be a bit brooding, but he is certainly a gentleman."

"Man or vampire, neither is good for the heart." She squeezed my hand and allowed Carlisle to make me colder.

"Her heartbeat is returning to normal," he noted. "I wonder if she'll be awake by late morning."

T hey both left the room and the door clicked behind them. I desperately wanted Edward to return and touch me. The pain that cut through me began to dull and the fire died. My eyes finally opened, though I was still unable to move most of my body. A tingling sensation replaced the burning from earlier, and I welcomed it. It took a great deal of effort, but I was able to prop myself up on my elbows. I tried to focus my eyes, but the stimulus was too much. Eyes closed tightly, I listened to the gentle rustling in the Cullen house. _Where the hell is Edward? Is he seriously going to leave me like this? Typical vampire!_

Tired of feeling helpless, I forced my eyes to open. After a few minutes I was able to focus on the room. Everything was crisp and clear in the early dawn's darkness. I felt sick to my stomach. He said he would protect me. That Renee would have to kill him if she wanted him to leave me. _Such pretty words, Edward Cullen._ They weren't meant for my ears. Footsteps approached, and I knew it wasn't him. The door flung open and the light from the hallway assaulted my eyes. Renee's body assaulted mine.

I pushed her violently and she flew back further than I expected. _This is what's supposed to happen to you, no big deal. _Renee brushed herself off and gave me an irritated glare. _You fucking sold me out, you big fat liar._ I narrowed my eyes and she shook her head at me.

"Isabella Marie," she clicked her tongue, "I know you're upset, but you need me."

"I haven't needed you since I was potty trained," I spat.

"Oh stop it. You're alive, aren't you?"

_Yeah, but what am I?_

I held my hand out to her and waited for her to drop my keys in my open palm.

"Don't forget you have work to do," her tone was authoritative and I snorted. I stormed past her and walked through the empty house. For a moment, I thought up stomping up to Edward's room and slapping him across his stupid, pretty, vampire face. _He's not getting the satisfaction._ I slammed the door on my way out.

There she was. Navy blue and sparkling under the first faint traces of a new day. The Ferrari F430. I sighed as I opened the driver's door. The engine started with a gentle hum and I felt like I was home. Until I remembered why I'd gotten this car. _Stupid vampire bribes._ I put the car in gear, slammed on the gas and rocketed out of the Cullen driveway. Where I was and where I was going didn't matter. I let the sun blind me as I followed my raw instincts.

_As long as where I end up leads me as far away from Edward Cullen as humanly possible._

Teenage melodramatics were not my thing, but damn it. My birthday was starting to become one of those things that haunt a person for the rest of their lives. The way it sounded, I would have a long life to be haunted for. I sighed and pulled a CD from the glove box. Heavy drum riffs pushed me to my destination. Dirty guitars and gravelly vocals kept my anger at bay and fueled it at the same time. Tears started to fall down my cheeks and I gripped the steering wheel until my hands cramped and my knuckles turned white. _I won't let this build up inside of me._ I was heaving and sobbing when I put the car in park.

What little I had left I used to push the car door open. Last night's dress seemed dull to me and I realized I wasn't wearing shoes. The cold morning wind nipped at my naked shoulders and I shivered in response. Surrounded by tall trees and the heavy scent of pine, everything seemed familiar. But I didn't know where I was. Cold and shaking with anger, I kept going. The need to keep going was stronger than the pain from the sharp rocks on the ground, or the cold wind that whipped at my face. By the time my body let me slow down, I had already ripped the bottom of my dress up to my thigh.

_I am a sick mess, in more ways than one._

The early morning sun shone in the clear sky. That clear sky was giant ruse. It would be cloudy skies and heavy rain within the hour. I could see the darkness creeping up on the sun and shuddered at the thought of being stuck out in the rain. _On my birthday. In light of all my other fantastic birthday presents. _The sun's rays offered me a little warmth as Washington's cold September surrounded me.

Then I saw him. He stood at the opposite edge of the clearing in front of me and looked up into the sun. His skin glittered and refracted like a million light prisms. It was beautiful and annoying. _Kind of like him._ Had I been wearing my sharp stilettos, I would have thrown one at him. Instead, I quietly snuck up on him. Torn between wanting to kiss him and wanting to tear him apart. He must have heard me and he turned to see me.

_Great. My face is tear stained, my dress is ripped and my hair is probably full of twigs. I'm sure he'll be so sorry to see me go. Good plan, Bella, good plan._

I continued to stalk toward him and he gingerly moved to meet me. My mind was filled with "I thought we had something special" and "you said you'd protect me." _Since when did I need protection, anyway? Oh yeah, since Renee ruined my life._ More tears threatened to fall from my eyes when I came face to face with him.

He was all tall, sparkly and beautiful. I was nothing next to him. And everything with him. I was all dirty and haggard. It wasn't until he touched my face and my breath hitched, that I realized I had stopped breathing. I wanted to recoil and run away. _I wanted to reject Edward Cullen and hurt him._ He wiped a stray tear from my face and I stared up at him.

"Where were you?" My voice cracked.

"I thought I had more time," he whispered.

"To do what?" His hands were still on my face and I wanted to pull him closer to me, but I was still pissed.

"To figure this out." He smiled sadly at me and then kissed the top of my forehead.

I was on fire all over again, but this time it didn't hurt. It felt really good and I wanted to jump on my toes and connect my lips with his. Instead, I sunk my chin into my chest as he smoothed my hair. His hands brushed my bare back and I lifted my head. The sun had already begun to fade into the clouds and he ceased to glitter.

"You said you'd protect me," my words hit his chest. He lifted my hair of my shoulders and let it fall back down.

"You heard that?" He smiled and stepped away from me. His eyes roved over me and I crossed my arms in reply. "I meant it."

"Sure seems like it," I whispered bitterly and he tilted my chin so I would look at him.

"You're my life now, Bella," he whispered into my hair.

I wanted to push him down and have my way with him. I still wanted to slap him. _The two don't have to be mutually exclusive, do they?_

"How are you feeling?"

"Like hell," I replied, nervously smoothing my dress.

"You look beautiful," he sighed and pulled me close to him. _Just do it, already. Or I'll do it._

My body was screaming for him. Our constant contact was slowly erasing all the pain I'd been in for the last few hours. I burned and pined and ached for his touch. For his lips against mine. _For him to claim me as his own._ He tensed and put enough space between us so he could look down at me.

_Shit, don't tell me he can read my mind now._

The wind blew my hair across my face and he frowned. Gently, he tucked my hair behind my ears and stared at me carefully. And then, he finally made a decision.

His lips were at my lips.

His tongue was at my tongue.

His hands were at my hands.

Before I knew it, my legs were wrapped around his waist and my hands were tangled in his hair.

It was fire and ice and every other poetic cliché.

My lips pressed against his lips.

My tongue curled around his tongue.

My hips formed to his hips.

We were simply Edward and Bella, and we fit together perfectly.

* * *

**A/N:** I didn't want to drag it out too long. The story is not so much about what happened at the Cullen mansion, as you've probably figured out. But if there was anything you wanted to know or read, let me know. And, for those of you who still just don't get the Keepers, more details will come. But, if you're impatient, PM me and I can explain.

In case you were wondering, the song Bella listens to in the car is Slipknot's _Vermilion_. Not Part 2. And were it not for Placebo's _I Feel You_, I would have had to stave off on the kissing for another chapter. _I Feel You_ was pretty important to this chapter, so give it a listen if you have the time. Also, Cat Power's album "You Are Free" helped with the Jane flashback, especially _Werewolf, Babydoll_ and _Speak for Me._

Oh...and I hope everyone has a happy 4th of July. (even if you're not in the states, I hope you have a FANTASTIC Saturday!)


	12. Chapter 11

Because it's been TOO long, I shall save the AN rambling for the end.

Enjoy!

_

* * *

_

Chapter 11

**EPOV**

Alice left me alone with my thoughts. It was difficult for me to focus on anything with Bella's heartbeat waxing and waning throughout the household. I wished more than anything to be inside her head, to know what she was feeling and how much she understood of what was going on around her. I listened to Carlisle and Renee chat idly while their thoughts swirled around my head, eliciting low growls that no one was around to hear. Renee's mind continued to anger me and I contemplated leaving to avoid a confrontation with the woman.

She was, after all, Bella's mother. Perhaps I loved Bella and maybe she returned those feelings, but I could not compete with the blood-ties between mother and daughter. No matter the callousness of the former.

Before I was able to escape, another one of Renee's fleeting thoughts lured me back. She was reflecting on the night her daughter was bitten. I searched through the brief flash for a sense remorse or guilt, and found none. Leaning against the balcony outside my bedroom, I let another one of Renee's memories engulf me.

_She stood in a small camp, frantically looking between the being in front of her and the child behind her. The child was shaking, her brown eyes wide with fear. A man with shoulder length black hair and olive skin crouched and wrapped his arms around the little girl. Renee moved to create a shield from the vampire._

_The vampire was unremarkable. The sharp angles of his face didn't seem to fit him. His dirty hair was pulled back into a ponytail and his mouth was twisted into a smile. The burgundy eyes flitted between Renee and the crying girl. He laughed._

_The camp around them had been destroyed. Tents were knocked over, trees uprooted and several fires burned. A human body lay lifeless several feet from the small child. The olive-skinned man was doing little to comfort her and she began sobbing loudly._

"_James, I am not going to fight for you." Renee's voice shook as she moved closer to her daughter._

"_But you will fight for your child? She means nothing to me. Nothing to us. I want you, and you are mine." His red eyes narrowed at the woman in front of him._

"_I'm not afraid to kill you," she responded coldly._

"_You can't, my love. You want to be with me, now let me eliminate that which stands in our way."_

"_Demetri!" Renee screamed, anticipating what came next._

_His bulky body lunged forward, knocking Renee out of the way. First, he grabbed the man holding the girl. Demetri fought back but couldn't get a heavy grasp on James's neck. James lifted Demetri up by his throat. In one fluid move, the flesh was ripped away from his collar bone. Seconds and bites later, Demetri was tossed aside._

"_You," he started, kneeling down to the little girl, "are only getting in the way."_

_She spit in his face and turned to run away but he caught her without effort. He grabbed her by the arm as she kicked and screamed. They stared at each other for a moment and he bit her. _

_The slender leg of a tiny vampire shot out and kicked him in the face. He flew backwards, tossing the child as he went. Alice moved toward him with deliberation, shoulders squared and gait steady. They crashed together several times. She nipped at his throat while he clawed at her back. A tall, blond vampire was grabbing James from behind. It allowed access for the small vampire to break his neck. With one last show of strength, James knocked Carlisle and Alice off of him and ran into the woods._

_Alice went to chase after him, but Renee grabbed her arm. "My daughter," she choked._

_Lying next to Demetri, Bella was screaming and seizing. _

"_They'll kill her!" Renee was going into hysterics. Alice slapped her across the face._

"_We're here to help," was all she said._

_Carlisle took the fragile child in his arms and began to suck the venom out through her wound. A fire raged behind them and the scent of burning venom wafted clearly through the air as Alice grabbed stray body parts and tossed them into the fire. She did the same with the human that was entirely drained of blood. Renee looked on, rocking back and forth. Bella's 8 year-old frame curled into Carlisle and she stopped screaming._

"_She'll be okay," he said._

"_Who are you?" Renee's voice shook._

"_I'm Carlisle. That is my daughter Alice."_

"_I'm Renee, that little girl you just saved is my Bella. That poor man making the change is Demetri." She stood up and took her daughter from Carlisle's arms._

"_We need to go to the Volturi," Alice yelled as she continued to throw the rest of the camp into the fire._

"_Why? She'll be alright." Renee spoke softly as she stared at the little girl in her arms._

"_I've seen it. If we don't go, they'll come looking for you. They'll take her away."_

"_Come on, we've got a plane a few miles out. We'll go now." Carlisle picked up Demetri and led the way into the jungle._

I reflected on the memory as a means to understand what was happening to Bella. How were these Keepers able to match a vampire blow for blow? While human memories are often tinged with embellishment and exaggeration, Renee's nostalgia only reminded me of my thoughts on the pier. What was so special about these humans? And they were humans, there were two distinct heartbeats thrumming in my ears.

Renee's image filled my mind. She had been of little consequence to me, as my concern and attention remained with Bella from the moment I inhaled her scent. Faced with the uncertainty of what Bella was supposed to be and what she could be, Renee was the only person who could answer my questions—whether through direct questioning or otherwise.

Renee was a young mother; I had come to understand this as the community reflected on the whirlwind romance of Bella's parents. While I dismissed Renee's youthful appearance the moment I heard her mind, upon appraisal I realized she looked too young. In reality, that woman was in her early forties. Physically, she appeared to be in her twenties. I surmised the mutated gene slowed the aging process.

_I wonder if she knows that strapless dress makes her look like she has man shoulders._

If I was considering going back downstairs and speak with Renee, her last thought pushed me out the door. How that person could be responsible for producing something so important to me tested my faith. With a reassuring beat of Bella's heart, I left in search of a distraction.

That distraction came in the form of lips and tongues. Mine and hers.

She was upset and crying. I had hurt her, I realized, by failing to be there for when she finally woke. Instead of the strong, sarcastic, infuriating woman I was falling in love with, I was met with an insecure little girl. She avoided my gazes and talked into my chest. The pain at the thought of losing her was intense. What I felt about causing the change in her demeanor was worse. These human emotions that dictated my actions kept me wrapped up in her. Then our lips pressed together.

Something changed in that moment. In the frenzy of animal instincts and human hormones, everything seemed to stop. As long as her mouth hungrily searched mine, we existed outside of time.

I was acutely aware of her legs wrapping around my waist and I pulled away from her, resting my forehead on hers. Swallowing back the venom, I looked into her eyes. Her lids were heavy and a slight amber sparkled in the brown of her irises. She sighed and I felt her legs releasing their hold and quickly reached to grab her hips. I placed a few gentle kisses along her jaw.

She smelled different. The overpowering scent of flowers and fresh fruit I had grown accustomed to was less daunting and mingled with a slight earthen aroma. There was something inhuman about her skin, too. The light didn't refract off of her, but an iridescent sheen covered her visible body. I felt her lips pressed against my neck and averted my attention.

Even the previous tango of tongues did not provide adequate preparation for what came next.

She gripped my hair and pulled my face close, her sweet breath causing the venom to swell. The intense burn in her eyes caused something else to swell, but before I could set her down, her mouth attacked mine. Attack being the only appropriate way to describe the action.

It was quick and hard, lacking the gentleness of the first kiss. Her mouth moved with raw need to possess mine. I responded to her in tandem, willing the venom away as her heartbeat grew frantic. I felt the soft pull of my hair disappear as her lips began to slow. She ended our connection, resting her head on my chest to catch her breath.

With her legs wound tightly around me and my hands firmly grasping her behind, I had never felt more complete. The gentle hum of her pulse wrapped around me and the subtle bouquet of her blood offered me comfort. In that moment, there was no erratic mother. The nomads ceased to exist. Our complicated biological make-ups were irrelevant. She shivered against me and breathed my name. It was her and me. And I doubted anything else had ever existed.

She laughed abruptly and I allowed her to plant her feet on the ground.

"I'm starving," she stated.

"For what?" I quirked an eyebrow and her eyes widened in understanding.

"Pancakes," she replied.

She tugged me forward before I could question her further. I used our hike back to closely observe her. The differences were minimal. Branches and debris brushed against her bare legs, each abrasion unnoticed by her. I watched as they all healed quickly, leaving her skin unmarred. The bite on her wrist and a few smaller scars I noticed before indicated that fast healing was not something she possessed prior. It didn't seem to be touching anything with her hands. That was strange. Even if she was moving things aside quickly, I would have seen it. She simply was not making contact.

I didn't struggle to keep up with her, but the thundering of her heart suggested she was trying to move faster than her human organs allowed. We stopped for her to catch her breath. The soft skin under her eyes was a deep yellow against her usual paleness. Her feet had dirt and mud caked on them, which went nicely with the leaves accumulating in her wild hair. She was inspecting the hem of her green dress when the penetration of my stare must have caught her attention, because her eyes met mine. They were wide with emotions I couldn't remember until her.

She looked like an Earth goddess when the sun hit the top of her head, illuminating her natural auburn highlights and causing the slight emerald glitter in her dress to sparkle.

"What's wrong?" She began frantically smoothing her hair and wiping the make up from under her eyes.

"You're beautiful," I chuckled and stopped her hands from their self-conscious rubbing and tugging.

She grimaced and shifted to continue jogging down the same path. I placed my hand on her shoulder and whispered, "Wait."

I dropped down one knee and urged her to climb on my back.

"I'm not doing it," she huffed.

"You're tired. I'm faster. Please," I begged.

"I can walk on my own," she sighed, her resolve falling away.

"Yes, I know. But it would really mean a lot to me if you would allow me to do this for you."

She shifted her weight from foot to foot. "But I'm dirty," she whined.

"Bella, please."

She complied before I grew more impatient. Her arms wrapped tightly around my neck and her legs securely clamped around my waist. My long fingers gently held on to the backs of her thighs as I took off running. The hold on my neck tightened as I dodged uprooted pines and flew past rows of sycamores and her steady pulse increased. Her scent was heavy with adrenaline. She sighed into my ear and rested her head against my shoulder.

We reached her car and she loosened her grip. I bent over to allow her to dismount, but I turned around quickly to catch her in my arms.

"It will take a moment to adjust. Would you like me to drive?"

She pulled away from my embrace and blinked at me. "Nobody has _ever_ driven my Ferrari except Renee," she whispered.

"I think I can treat it with the utmost respect." My eyebrows rose in response to her arms crossing.

"I believe you, but can you trust that I know when to ask for help?" She rocked back on her heels and took her lower lip in between her teeth.

I groaned. As small and fragile as she looked, she was strong. And she knew how to play me.

"Fine," I sighed as I walked to the passenger side. It was a position I rarely found myself in, but as I watched Bella take control and start the car, I decided it was something I could easily adjust to.

She maneuvered back to the main road and headed to Forks. "How did you find me?" I asked as she took a quick turn.

"I was trying to get as far away from you as possible," she started. When I grimaced, she answered, "You know, some of us don't just get to look like teenagers. I am a teenage girl, Edward, and sometimes I will and do act accordingly." She quirked her eyebrow at me.

"You seem to bring out the teenager in me," I muttered.

A soft giggle escaped her lips and she peered at me out of the corner of her eyes. Her small, slender fingers played with dials and switched gears. I caught myself staring at the muscles in her neck and shoulder as she took turns. Bella's skin glistened with sweat and she looked even more beautiful in the late morning light than she did when I arrived at her house the previous night.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" Her sharp tone woke me from my reverie.

"You're beautiful."

"Give me a break. You are beautiful. Next to you, I'm lucky if I can even be considered plain," she scoffed.

Warm ran through me. Bella thought I was beautiful. My basking was cut short by the realization that she did not believe herself to be beautiful.

"Don't be absurd. You're incredibly attractive, and you know it." She had to know it.

"I have mascara staining my cheeks, dead leaves in my hair and a rip up the side of the only designer dress I've ever owned. I spent the night in a fiery coma listening to the vampire I think I'm falling in love with arguing with my mother. When I woke up from said coma, that stupid vampire was nowhere to be found. And sure, maybe he's a good kisser, but that doesn't make up for the shitty fucking night I just had. So please, Edward Cullen, do not make me say I think I am beautiful." She shot me a glare that was supposed to frighten me.

"You think I'm a good kisser?" I could feel my face widening into a rather frightening grin.

"I do think you're a good kisser. But I also think you're going to make a bad boyfriend if you can't focus on the big picture here."

"What's the big picture, then?" I knew the answer, but I wanted to hear her say it.

"I think I'm falling in love with you." Her words fell flat.

"You don't think that is acceptable?" I was almost offended by her tone. Her resignation also comforted me. As much as I cared for her, the thought of us being together seemed impossible.

"I don't think that is good news for either of us," she sighed and put the car into park.

Charlie's hurried thoughts inside the house were focused on Bella. An endless of stream of "should-haves" poured from his mind.

_I should have never let Renee take her._

_I should have fought for custody._

_I should have been a better father._

_I should have said no._

Each thought was accompanied by younger versions of Bella. In every vision, her eyes looked older. His pacing steps echoed against his worries. I felt her hot hand around my elbow and her weight pulling me toward her front door. Her father swung the door open before she touched the knob. He looked at me first. Then his eyes shifted to his only daughter.

I saw her through his eyes. She was not the goddess I thought her to be. To him, she was a child. Scared and broken.

_If only she was strong enough to stand up to her mother. God knows I never could. _

"Thanks for saving her," he sighed at me.

"She's pretty good at holding her own."

"Dad, I'm okay. You know how Mom is." She hugged him and I never wanted to read her mind so badly. Did her thoughts echo his? Did she finally feel safe? Had Renee broken her like Charlie assumed?

"It's a pancake kind of morning, isn't it?" Charlie finally asked.

"Nothing gets past you, Dad. I'm taking a shower. Why don't you let Edward help you so you don't burn the place down," she laughed and began moving up the stairs.

"Come on Edward, the birthday girl demands pancakes."

I took it upon myself to prepare the breakfast, since Charlie's recent kitchen memories ended in disaster. Apparently, last weekend's omelets ended in a small fire. We only spoke when I needed to find a particular utensil or if he had some advice on how to mix the batter. I tried to ignore the thoughts and visions emanating from him. The more he thought about the kind of mother Renee turned out to be, the more I wondered what he had seen in that woman. I had to ask.

"How did you meet Bella's mother?"

"In high school," he sighed.

"Has she always been so…imposing?" I was trying not to be insulting and found it difficult.

"Yes," he chuckled, "everyone thought she was quiet. It was misleading. That woman has always had her own opinions and she's not afraid to tell you all about them."

"She seems rather narrow minded." I shrugged.

"Stubborn, really." He stood next to me and shook his head. "She was something else, Edward. Bella mostly got her mom's looks. Renee used to wear her dark hair straight down her back. The other boys in school were fawning over her all the time. She came off shy, but there was always something about the way she moved. Still is."

I flipped the last pancake onto a plate and faced him. Thinking about Renee made him unhappy and nostalgic. He eyed Bella's breakfast and smiled. _One day, that girl is going to leave us both behind and make something huge for herself._ I was listening to Charlie's unspoken words when I felt her in the room.

"I'm glad to see you boys didn't burn the kitchen down." She smirked.

Charlie's phone rang in his pocket and he excused himself.

"Do you notice anything…different…about me," Bella whispered as she closed the space between us.

"You look cleaner," I laughed. Her face fell for a moment, then her brow furrowed and her eyes glared back at me.

"Be serious," she snapped.

"Small things. And, you smell different." Her nose wrinkled and I added, "Not bad, just different."

"I thought I looked paler. I should have cut myself shaving, by the skin never broke." She shrugged.

"There's been another attack. Charlie's being called to the scene," I reported since I knew it mattered to both of us and he wasn't going to tell her where he was going.

"Where?"

"Almost to La Push. Too close," I whispered.

"They're coming for me," she whispered back.

"Hey kids, duty calls," Charlie yelled when he emerged from the other room.

"Dad, be careful." Her arms wrapped around her waist and she tucked her head down.

"I will kiddo. Happy birthday, I promise we'll do something special when I get off work." He was thinking about taking her out to dinner in Port Angeles.

"Don't worry about me, I had plenty of birthday surprises to last me for awhile," she let out a weary laugh.

"Edward, you take good care of her." _He damn well better take good care of her._

"I will, sir." I gave him a small smile before he turned to leave.

"What's your plan?" She asked as soon as the door shut.

"Jasper is the strategist. He and Alice will be here soon, I hope."

She piled a plate up with pancakes, grabbed a bottle of syrup and sat down at the kitchen table. Aside from a few stray thoughts of the neighbors, the only sound was her fork scraping against ceramic. Her dark hair was beginning to dry in waves around her face. With her legs tucked underneath her and the crude way she went after her food, Bella reminded me of a five year-old.

"Why do you keep staring?" She managed between chews.

"Tell me about The Keepers."

"I would ask you to tell me about being polite, but you wouldn't know anything about that," she scoffed.

"I'm sorry. Please tell me about The Keepers. The more you tell me, the more helpful I can be," I sighed.

"You should know," she said in between rather large bites of a granulated sugar filled breakfast, "that I would rather read one Bronte novel for the rest of my life than study one more genetic theory." The fork felt out of her hand and crashed onto the plate.

"What about Steinbeck?"

"Well when you put it that way, bring on the science."

I followed her into the living room and stood in the doorway as she sunk down into the couch. She pulled her knees up to her chin and ran her hands through her damp hair before clasping them around her legs. One sweet, heavy sigh escaped her mouth and lingered in the air. Her head bobbed vigorously toward the empty seat and I joined her.

"I don't know how I got this way or how the Keepers came into being. My best guess is that our story is closely related to yours, some kind of survival of the fittest." She shrugged her shoulders before continuing, "Every camp has its own bullshit story. Ask my mom, she's a better storyteller than I am."

"She's more dramatic. What's supposed to happen when you turn 18?"

"We become something close to superhuman or improved human. I like to call it vampire-light. Our skin gets tighter and stronger; vampire teeth are the only things that can penetrate it. Of course, that's an untested theory. We're faster. I could probably outrun Lance Armstrong in the Tour de France, but I'd never be able to beat you in a foot race."

She dropped her knees and crossed her legs and held out her arm. "I could probably beat you in an arm wrestling match, especially with the steroid like effect of the venom." She winked and dropped her hands into her lap.

"Any special gifts?" I twined my fingers with hers and waited for an answer.

"My shield ability is supposed to physically manifest. I know a few other Keepers with some sweet powers. Telekinesis, astral projection, freaking pyro shit. The pyrokenesis comes in very handy when you want to kill vampires." She gripped my hand tightly and leaned into my shoulder.

"I think it's time you make your own destiny." The words came out too quickly and her body tensed.

"I always thought I would, but I'm not so sure anymore," she sighed, not moving her head.

"Let me help you. We can do it together," I whispered into her hair.

"Edward," she yelled as she sat straight up, "I could die tomorrow. I could cut myself washing dishes and you could kill me. Maybe I'll even get old and die, but I'm not sure Keepers can do that. Don't say we'll do anything together, because I'm not going to live forever."

"Bella." I took her face in my hands and looked into her brown eyes. "I love you. Today. Tomorrow. Forever. Until there's not enough of me left to give love or enough of you left to receive it. Either way, you have me, if you want me."

"I want you." Her voice was so tiny only vampire ears could hear.

Mine. And I could tell by the visions floating in my head that Alice had heard her too. Jasper chuckled before he knocked on the door. Bella jumped when the door opened.

"Well, ain't ya'll gonna invite us in?" Jasper twanged.

* * *

Alright!

First of all, let me say that overall fail has caused me to take two months to write this. On the bright side, (or maybe not, depending on how you look at it) there's only about 5 chapters left. I'm probably gonna just push through on the new chapters for as long as I can. But, like the rest of you, I do have a job...and a boyfriend...and a family...and all kinds of things that get in the way of writing. *SIGH*

The other reason it took me forever was because several of my favorite fics were heavy updating and finishing up. If you haven't read them, for the love of god! In the Blink of an Eye, Tropic of Virgo, Creature of Habbit all finished up and they are AMAZING. I also get distracted by updates from Mr. Horrible. If Love Could Light a Candle is also getting close to finished. AND, while I was in the middle of a tequila frenzy, one of my recent faves, Secrets Don't Make Friends, updated. So, shoot. I'm spending too much time reading and not enough time writing. I suck. For that, I apolgoize.

Anyways, I would personally shout out to everyone who makes my life worth living...but it's easier to just say THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO IS STILL READING THIS. Because, let's face it...you know I appreciate you. But, I do have to say thanks to Twilighted's wonkeygirl...my wonderful revision beta...for pushing me further than I ever wanted to be.

And, I hope to NEVER go that long without an update again.

* * *


	13. Chapter 12

_Previously on "Under a Killing Moon":  
_Bella's 18th birthday turns into a Stephen King novel when her mother tells finally mentions that time Bella got bit by a vampire. And now there's James's vampire venom floating around in her already mutated DNA. The best part is, no one really knows what will happen once the venom hits the mutated Keeper cells. Bella pukes on the floor and passes out. Similar to that time when I tried to get the worm at the bottom of the bottle...  
She spends several hours in a feverish delirium, the two supernatural elements that have begun to mean so much to here warring with who gets to be the dominant gene. She overhears Edward saying a lot nice things, but he's not around when she wakes up. Cue dramatic exit.

Edward and Bella kiss. And kiss some more. He's his usual introspective, broody self. Charlie blames Renee, thank god, because you can't shoot Edward Cullen with your rifle. He gets called out to handle some more animal attacks...which is code for vampire leftovers. Charlie doesn't know that though. (Does he ever?) Bella explains that she's better than a human with super speed, strength and healing...but not quite as good as a vampire.

**Disclaimer_:_** Twilight and the characters protrayed are fictional. No real copyright infringement is intended. Also, even though Robert Frost and Jim Morrison are both dead...I don't mean to rip them off either.

* * *

Chapter 12

**BPOV**

Edward stared into my eyes and told me he wanted me. He said he loved me. I reached up to my face with the intention of wrapping my hands around his. There was a sharp knock and for a second, I panicked. What if it was James?

Or worse? Renee.

I didn't have a chance to pry myself off the couch to answer the door when it opened.

My butt did, in fact, leave the couch when I jumped. It scared the complete shit out of me. I was exhausted just thinking about the confrontation with James and the Volturi. What I did not need was an early surprise visit.

My neck nearly snapped when I turned my head to see the intruder.

Jasper. Fucking Jasper. And it wasn't just regular scared looking Jasper from school. That blond motherfucker had a grin that went from ear to ear. He focused this breathtaking smile at me first, then at Edward. I briefly wondered why he never looked so happy, until I remembered that I hated him for barging into my house.

"Look, I know you don't need an invitation to enter, but it is polite." My eyes narrowed and his smile quickly shrank into a smirk.

"Sorry, darlin'. I got a little excited." He hung his head slightly and I heard a high pitched giggle from behind him.

Alice nudged Jasper out of the way and exchanged a few looks with a very irritated looking Edward. Her bottom lip began to stick out slightly and she crossed her arms over her chest, then turned to look at me and smiled. I was never going to get used to that X-Files shit.

"What's the plan, then," I sighed, as I turned away from Edward and sank back into the couch. His hand lightly brushed my leg before resting a frustrating fraction of an inch away from me.

"Alice can't see any of it." Jasper shrugged and I felt Edward stiffen slightly.

"Then why are you so damn excited?"

"He likes the battle," Edward replied dryly.

"So you mean to tell me that I am sitting in a room with three super-gifted vampires and we don't have a plan to save my mutant ass?" I raked my hand through my hair and yanked on the ends.

"Alice can still see the nomads," Edward answered.

"Does Alice have a voice of her own?" I blurted.

"I do," she sighed. "I'm just frustrated. My visions have never been this difficult to see before."

"But we know the nomads won't be here until nightfall. We should have a decent plan of attack by then," Jasper added.

"The Volturi are coming," Alice breathed.

I felt Edward tense next to me and I gripped his hand. Suddenly, the prospect of coming face to face with Aro was more frightening than usual. Maybe it was the fact that my mother promised me to him. Then it dawned on me. Jane's nasty behavior, Aro's fatherly attitude and the forced friendliness of the rest of the guard all made sense. I should have noticed it sooner.

"Bella?" Alice's face was marked with worry.

"Sorry. Do you guys want to take this to the kitchen? We can turn it into a game of Stratego. I'll be the flag," I sighed.

"Alright, but only if I get to be the marshal," Jasper shouted behind me.

"Alice can be the spy," I replied as we sat around the kitchen table.

"Bella, your life is more than a board game metaphor," he pinched the bridge of his nose as he glared across the table at Jasper.

I wasn't sure if I found his sensitivity endearing or insulting. Had I not spent more than half my life training to face off with vampires? Did I not have a relationship with the leader of the Volturi? My own mother made a deal with that devil. A sense of humor is the only thing that will keep me from having another emotional breakdown in the shower.

I let out an indignant snort in Edward's general direction. His golden eyes narrowed at me, but before he had a chance to further placate me, Jasper chimed in.

"How vulnerable are you?" Jasper turned his head away from Edward and focused on me.

"I'm not sure. I'll have more raw power, but I'm not a strong fighter. Don't get me wrong, there's a dragon inside me begging to be unleashed. I'm just more of an offensive player."

"There are three nomads. From what I can see, only one is present during the fight. I've gotten several versions of the same fight, and it's only been him. I'm assuming its James," Alice's small, worldly voice offered.

I tuned out as they got into the logistics of it. It turned into a carefully orchestrated number. Using Alice's limited visions, Jasper put together a battle ballet. Edward was vehemently opposed to me being out in the woods fighting for my life, and would object to any situation Jasper created that left me in danger. Alice would yell at both of them when they began to get carried away with their arguments. Several times I was jolted into paying attention by strong vampire fists hitting the Formica table-top. I rested my head on my chin and pretended I was listening while they pretended I wasn't there.

My mind began to drift to Edward. Kissing Edward. My face grew hot as I vaguely remembered wrapping my legs around his waist. I had kissed Edward Cullen. I had kissed a _vampire_. I stole a glance at a seriously fuming Edward, defending my so-called honor. For a minute, I thought I understood a fraction of Renee's stupidity. As he raked his hands through his messy reddish hair and huffed a string of outdated profanities, I could see myself endangering my own life to be with him.

_My own life._ Not the life of my eight year-old daughter. Or the lives of the people who were like family.

The drain of last night's birthday coma started to hit me and I rested my head on top of my folded arms on the table. Jasper's irritated southern drawl lulled me into haze, but Edward's desperate velvety baritone was like a lullaby.

"_I see you've brought some company." Aro looked like the wind could blow him away at any moment._

_Looks can be deceiving._

"_I d-did. You kn-know Carlisle," I stammered, hoping to god he couldn't see through me. I tried to keep my thoughts as muted as possible._

_A small fire was burning under the cover of a dense patch of trees. Growling was rumbling close by—I couldn't tell if it was vampire or otherwise. Aro only chuckled as I turned my head to listen and clutched the left side of my neck._

"_James was a rather good fighter, it was almost a shame to exterminate him," he sighed listlessly._

"_Aro, I came here to try and reason with you." Carlisle's cold hand on my shoulder almost seemed warm in comparison to the freezing rain that was stabbing at my entire body._

"_Since you have always been a good friend, I am prepared to hear you out." Aro's mouth moved into a small smile. Maybe it was supposed to reassure me, but suddenly I felt nauseous. _

_The nausea could have been a side effect from the nearly-immobilizing pain shooting through my entire body. My knees buckled as shocks of searing, white-hot ache networked through me._

"_It's not like you to seal a fate." Carlisle's words sent my heart down to my stomach._

"_I think you give me too much credit, friend," the ancient vampire chuckled, "some of the best of the guard have been recruited during their human lives." Jane and her brother had been. I remembered that much._

_I sucked in several gulps of air before I could speak. "I'm prepared to fight for my life," my voice was strangled._

"_You will lose it in the process." The light tone of condescension was replaced with an angry caveat._

I shook myself awake and was greeted with three pairs of wide eyes.

"Did I say something embarrassing?" I mumbled.

"You…I…you," Edward's mouth closed as he looked to Alice for assistance.

_Oh for fuck's sake._ I ran my hands through my hair and across my face.

"He could hear your dream, Bella," Alice said.

"You were tense and afraid," Jasper added quietly.

"I was having a nightmare," I began defending myself. Edward's hand slipped on top of mine as he moved to the empty seat on my left.

"Bella, I could hear your mind. See the nightmare in your head."

I mimicked the expression of the other three. _What the hell?_ I made a brief, panicked inventory of what I was dreaming of, just in case it was embarrassing. _Same old rainy nightmares, thank god._

"What else would you be dreaming of?" Edward questioned, apparently still able to hear my mind. A blush crept up my cheeks and Jasper chuckled from the other side of the table.

"Well, Eddie, I can tell you that it would be embarrassing."

I rested my forehead in my free hand and willed whatever kind of fuckery was rampant to disappear. _How are they even getting in?_ Edward's hand tightened around mine and I looked up to see a confused expression on his handsome face. _Oh god, I hope he can't hear me._

His eyes shot to the other side of me and I followed his gaze. Alice was staring ahead with a blank expression in her eyes and a trace of worry around her mouth. My head was reeling with the latest installment of Freudian dream nonsense and the knowledge that Edward could hear my thoughts. Or, at least he could while I was asleep…

"I get it!" I jumped up in my chair and both men stared at me with their glowing golden eyes.

"Why you could hear my thoughts," I pointed to Edward, "and why you could pick up on my emotions," my index finger fell on Jasper. "And probably why she's sitting over there trying to sort out a mess of crazy visions." A smug smile tugged at my mouth and I sat up straight in my chair to give myself a proverbial pat on the back. _I am so smart, I am so smart._

"Are you gonna share with the rest of the class, Miss Swan." Jasper's earlier look of amusement seemed to drain from his face.

"I was asleep! I let my shield down because I was asleep!" I mentally fist-pumped my intelligence, but Edward was giving me a worried look.

"What if we're not the only ones who can reap the benefits of that revelation?"

A sudden gasp from Alice prevented Edward from further pissing on my parade.

"Your dream and my visions," she breathed heavily, "they're lining up."

Jasper peered at me curiously. I shifted uneasily in my chair as all three vampires stared at me like I was the bearded lady at the circus. _Immortal, blood-sucking creatures of the night, for Christ sake! How am I the freak at this table!_ My face frowned sharply and Edward's thumb brushed the corners of my mouth.

"So tell us about your dream," Jasper sighed.

"I get my ass kicked." I shrugged. "Someone comes to my rescue, but I never see him. Violence ensues. The Volturi show up. Carlisle tries to talk some sense into Aro. My ribs are probably pretty close to broken because it hurts so bad I want to hurl. I'm sensing this dream isn't going to pan out so well for me." I stared at the table top, not wanting to show any weakness on my face.

"We're your back-up. And I don't go down without a fight," Jasper gloated.

"I appreciate it, but I need to do this alone. There's no way I'm dragging you three into the lion's den. You don't even know me!" I whipped my hand out from under Edward's and stood up. Maybe I was getting too wrapped up in the unconditional support of Edward's family. It could have been the kiss from earlier that warped my little independent brain. In any case, there was no way I could let those three journey out on a suicide mission for me. It was selfish, and I don't do selfish. My palms flattened against the fake wood and I glanced at Edward.

I really wish I could do selfish, because I didn't want to give him up. His shoulders were already tensed from my tirade, and I knew he was coming up with an angry rant to get me to change my mind.

"I know your ma kinda left you out to dry, but that's not what family does." It was Jasper that that spoke first.

"I'm not going to let you guys stick your necks out for me." I could feel the tears welling, and I hoped I was only so emotional these last few days because I was tired.

"I saw you for a reason, Bella. We saved you because from the moment that vision came, I knew you were special. You're important to Edward, Bella. You're important to me." The intense stare accompanying Alice's was haunting.

I sat back down next to Edward and rested my head in my arms.

"You always have a choice," his rich voice was low in my ear, but I knew Alice and Jasper could hear.

My roads were diverging and it sucked. Maybe Renee is the worst mother ever. I could dye my hair blonde, wear a white t-shirt and rap about the ways Renee failed as a mother and get a couple platinum records. Hell, I could have Kristen Stewart play me in a Lifetime movie about how my Renee ruined my life. But she was still my mother. Wasn't it in my DNA to follow in her footsteps?

"It's your turn to try, Bella. But I can't be your guide. It has to be your decision." Edward sat back and I immediately felt his absence.

Jasper's and Alice's hands were intertwined, their eyes fixed to their laced up fingers.

Being a Volturi member was never on the top of my "what I want to be when I grow up" list. I thought, maybe I'd go rogue and head off to college. Or become a vampire and have infinite chances to make my un-life mean something—find the cure for AIDS or solve the economic crisis. Whatever I did, I was going to choose to do it. _Or so I thought._

Not only was I born with X-Men genes, but my mother used me as a bargaining chip with the Volturi.

Since when was I ever going to be able to make up my own mind? _I can say, with confidence, it won't be in Volterra._ Edward was right. I needed to make my own choice. I had to look that fork in the road in the…uh…fork….and tell it to fork off! Or, more appropriately, pick a path.

Okay, so maybe I thought about Edward's tongue inside my mouth more than was rational while I made my decision. But, I also took into consideration the way Jasper yelled at me for thinking I was in this alone. Alice thought I was special, and not in the freak chromosome way. And Edward? Hasn't he been saving me from skidding vans, douche bags in low-riders and my mother? My choice seemed obvious.

"Okay, but can we please stop choreographing this like a Backstreet Boys video?" I sighed.

I'm pretty sure Alice squealed in delight.

"And you can't keep me out of it." I turned to Edward. "Don't fight for me, fight with me."

"Fine." I could hear the exasperation in his voice.

Jasper and Edward bickered about the best way not to get me killed. I started thinking about Jacob Black. That shape shifting son of a bitch and his vamp hating cronies might be just the edge we needed. Of course James and the Volturi would be expecting me, since I am the fricken birthday guest of honor. My location will probably lead Aro to expect some degree of Cullen involvement. What no one will expect? Werewolves in Washington.

_I am so smart!_

"What's going on?" Alice cocked her eyebrow at me.

"I…uh…have to take care of some unfinished business with Renee. But, I need to make a quick stop." _Try to think of a good excuse why Edward can't go with you. Try to think of a good excuse why Edward can't go with you…_

"I'll come with you." Edward knows his script.

"Look, I have a plan. But, I need to work it out." I decided the truth would be best. Because, you can't base a relationship on lies. _Sins of the…uh…mother? I think not._ "I need to go see a couple of guys on the res."

"You can't go out there by yourself," Edward said through clenched teeth.

"Well you can't go out there at all," I snapped. All three vampires recoiled slightly. "Trust me, you guys. I might be a couple decades younger than you, but I am trained for this kinda thing." _Right?_

"I trust her." Jasper shrugged.

I felt Edward's arms around my waist and his cold lips enveloped mine. I'm sure I heard fireworks and a hallelujah chorus. A strong hand slipped to my lower back and pushed me closer to his mouth. There were quick, soothing jolts of ecstasy pulsing through my entire body. Everything slipped away and we were alone. But I wasn't _alone_. I was with Edward.

The pressure of his lips on mine lightened and I was back in the Swan kitchen, staring into his topaz eyes and trying to tell myself that my plan would work. He chuckled when my cheeks started to burn.

"I'll see you soon," I whispered.

"Try not to get yourself mauled. You reek like vampire." Edward smiled wide and my heart swelled. I didn't even care that he marked his territory and the wolf-boys were going to be more difficult. There was a pretty good chance I loved that moody guy like the Justice League loved Batman.

Alice flung herself at me before they headed out the door, whispering "be safe" and telling me that everything is going to be okay. I believed her.

I was going to make it okay.

* * *

Thanks to the usual suspects...Cap, bite me, marina (do like how I am so lazy I can't even type your full handle? I suck) holidae...and everyone else who's reviewed the last two chapters and didn't hear anything from me. Welcome to all the new readers. Hello to all the UKM vets. A big, CEO hug to my beta wonkeygirl...who hasn't beta'd anything you've read yet...but she's awesome. And she's making me do NaNoWriMo with her, so I may go MIA. (just for the month of November, PROMISE). And a shout to my other PTB Beta, mysmileismytears...because pretty soon I'm going to finish Chapter 4 fail and then we'll really get this train moving.  
*The fork in the road and diverging path references are from "The Road Not Taken." www[dot]bartleby[dot]com/119/1[dot]html  
*It's your turn to try/I can't be your guide is a poorly done rip from "Moonlight Drive." www[dot]youtube[dot]com/watch?v=D9Q6gw478bw

**A/N**: I'm going to try my damnedest to get at least the remaining chapters finished by the end of the year. I am, however, still working on revisions. Those might take a little bit longer. Also, upon revision...Bella has already had a pissing match with Jacob over who is going to dominiate in a vamp v. wolf mortal kombat. But, I haven't gotten that much beta'd yet, so it's not here. IF you'd like to see it. Let me know. Because I've been editing the chapter before that for 2+ months now. (No, really). And, I won't include the meeting with Jacob here...because I treat him unfairly and I know this. But, if anyone really wants to see them have a 'whose dick is bigger' contest, I can one-shot that shit. There is still a thread at Twilighted, there's a link on my profile for that if you're interested.

Notice how head and end notes are almost as long as my update? Does that make me cooler? Probably not. Do you know what DOES make me cooler? Having read Feisty Y. Beden's story "Sleepers, Awake: Wachet auf, ruft uns die Stimme." "Son of Preacher Man" may also be responsible for some of my write-lag.

Thanks for reading. Okay. This update is officially over.


	14. Chapter 13

_Previously, on Under a Killing Moon:_

Bella wakes up on her 18th birthday "vampire-light" thanks to Renee's illicit relationship with a jealous vampire ten years ago. Edward can't stand Renee's callousness and leaves to sort out his feelings for Bella. She finds him in a meadow and they make out. And, uh, she might be falling in love with him. Maybe.

They head back to her place where Charlie uses his Dad-Vision to assess that her night may have been bad enough that she needs pancakes for breakfast. Edward and Bella can tell there is a slight but noticable difference in her appearance. She tries to explain to him some Keeper genetics and they are rudely interrupted by Jazz and Alice.

They put their heads together to figure out a way to keep Bella out of the hands of the Volturi. Bella falls asleep and her mental sheild breaks down. She decides that Jacob and the wolves are their best bet, since the Volturi will never see them coming. Much to Edward's chagrin, she decides she must do it alone.

*In a revised yet unposted chapter, Bella goest with Mike and Tyler to a party at LaPush her first week of school. There, she is dragged off by Jacob and she reveals the last time she saw him, he was waging Vampire Genocide. The vampire world is ignorant, but Bella can tell there's a war brewing between wolves and vamps. Jacob only confirms this suspicion by telling her it's not too late to pick the winning side. She immediately leaves La Push after she pisses Jacob off. Some of this meeting is alluded to in her conversation with Jacob in this chapter. Also, I decided that BPOV would be much more exciting than listening to Edward wallow over Bella in her absence.*

_Twilight and the characters hitherto are not mine._

* * *

Chapter 13

**BPOV**

Edward scowled behind Alice and Jasper as they filed out my front door. Alice said a few words that were probably meant to be comforting, but even behind the closed door Edward's low growl resonated in my own chest.

I took the steps two at a time back up to my room and began tearing apart my room in search of the three essential wardrobe items for possible vampire ass-whooping. Little black dresses were flying around my head a warp speed, stiletto peep toes left scuff marks in the wall as they hit, clothes were flipping off the hangers all over the closet. Hurricane Bella was in full effect. After the third tsunami of ballet flats and Converse, I found my black riding boots.

Because, as hot as it looks, you just can't used mixed martial arts in a set of heels. Besides, knee high boots are a lot less likely to fly off your feet in the middle of snapping a vampire's neck.

I found the t-shirt and jeans I was looking for, but not before I noticed something strange. The more I thought about moving clothes and shoes out of the way, the more they flew by themselves. _I just spent the night and most of the morning in a coma because my mutant DNA bonded with vampire venom, and I'm worried about telekinetic closet combing? Get it together, Bella!_ I pulled on a pair of worn black skinny jeans, my favorite for vampire scoping, and a Cure shirt for irony. After I pulled my boots on, I stopped at the full length mirror to pull my hair up into quick bun and sprinted down the stairs.

I jumped over the banister for good measure. I resisted the urge to slide over the hood of my car.

The streets of La Push were deserted as I made my way to Jacob's. I noticed several tan-skinned faces poking out through curtains as I drove past. Something twisted in my chest and I knew that whatever was going down on the Res had everything to do with the impending vampire battle on my behalf. I sunk down in my seat and pulled a pair of huge sunglasses on.

Having an argument with Jacob Black I could handle. I could even win it. Hell, I could probably hold my own if the verbal sparring turned into something more physical. What was not on my agenda for the day was running into an entire pack of shape-shifting, testosterone driven werewolves. And the community that worshipped them. _Angry mob and pitchforks? Nope. Definitely not on today's to-do list._

The homes became sparser and more run-down further into La Push. A group of giant Native boys leaned against a fence on the side of the road. They crossed their arms in front of their chests as I passed and I was sure most of them were full-phasing wolves. Whether they could smell that vampire all over my car or see some kind of weird vampire-loving aura glowing around me, they definitely knew my presence had everything to do with their mortal enemies. Maybe they were just hoping Edward had come along for the ride and they'd have the opportunity to try to tear him apart. _Hah! Fat chance wolf-boys!_ I smiled and waved at the group of naked torsos before I finally reached my destination.

I stared at the peeling red paint of the dilapidated one-story home and tried to remember a time when Jacob and I were just kids. There must have been a time when we built sandcastles on the beach or ate mud pies together. _Come on, you have to have some kind of connection to this kid! _The only thing Jacob Black and I had in common were our lost childhoods. I reached for the door handle, determined to speak with Jacob, and flung the door open.

_You can do this, Bella!_

Before I reached the door, Billy Black swung it open and eyed me wildly. He'd always had a real tribal knack for knowing things he shouldn't. I had a feeling he knew what I was before I did. It shouldn't have surprised me when he knew I was there before I knocked. I wasn't exactly being stealthy. Sneaking up on a werewolf is an incredibly stupid thing to do.

"What are you doing here, Bella?" Billy's gruff voice echoed down the porch steps and I stopped.

"I need to see Jacob." I rested against the railing and waited for the green light to proceed to the front door.

"You know that's not a good idea. In fact, by the smell of things, you shouldn't have even come here."

"Billy," I sighed, "I'm not a fricken vampire and I don't have any with me. Let me talk to Jake. The sooner I see him, the sooner I can leave."

The naked torso gang moved from their post and was beginning to walk towards the Black house. They'd probably caught a whiff of Edward's scent. I remained still on the bottom of the porch steps and listened to the footsteps come closer and closer. There were two options for this particular predicament, and neither of them seemed promising. I could make a run to my car and hope I could get to the Cullen house before the wolf pack tears me apart, or I could stand my ground and hope that their need to tear apart vampires was greater than their want to attack me.

"Bella." Jacob stood at the top of the stairs and stared down at me. The group of wolf-boys stopped in their tracks. Jacob's dark eyes searched me malevolently and I began regretting my visit to the reservation all together. There was no way that arrogant Alpha was going to help me out, no matter how I spun the story.

"Hello, Jacob." I tried to sound as calm as possible, which was made difficult by the number of werewolves gathering around me.

"You smell like a leech." He sniffed and nodded to the boys behind me. They took off in different directions and I suspected they were searching for my vampire posse.

"I didn't bring any reinforcement. I actually came to ask for a favor." I stood up straight and stared at him.

"Be careful, Jake." Billy rolled back into the house as Jacob descended the stairs and stood in front of me.

He was easily almost twice my height with every muscle on his body was perfectly chiseled. If that wasn't intimidating enough, his dark eyes darted around then settled on my face. They were full of so much malicious intent that it made me shiver. Certainly asking for the aide of Jacob Black and his pack was like making a deal with the devil. Maybe Edward wasn't overreacting. Maybe I shouldn't have come at all.

"It's all clear." The smallest of the group yelled as the rest came to join.

"You can call me a lot of things, boys, but stupid isn't one of them. I came to ask for a favor, not start a war. So, Jake, can we chat?" I was growing impatient.

"We don't trust her." A rather large member of the pack spoke up. He was gunning for Jacob's spot as Alpha; that much was obvious by the challenge in his eyes.

"Excuse me, ladies. Why don't you back to playing skins on skins and let the adults talk," I snorted.

"Guys, get out of here. And Bella, unless you want to see my pack in action, I suggest you don't antagonize them." He shot me a wicked glare as he waved the gang away. I followed him around the house and into the garage. I was trying to control my adrenaline and decide on the best way to get Jacob to agree with my plan.

See, werewolves are a lot like human boys. They're stupid and hormonal and they like to be right. The specific problem with wolves is not that they are genetically programmed to rip every vampire apart. _Although that is often very inconvenient for me._ Vampires are biologically frozen at whatever state they are changed in. Their bodies will always look the same, but with a lot of time and practice they can override their impulses and mature. Werewolves, on the other hand, are chock full of so much testosterone they hardly stand a chance at maturity. Between the constant shape-shifting and hormonal scale-tipping, practicing wolves can pretty much stay as young and stupid as they want.

Jacob cleared his throat and gestured for me to get on with it.

"You were right." _Phase one: stroke the ego._

"Naturally. What was I right about now?" He preened for a moment before waiting for my answer.

"About the Volturi. It seems as though I have just about outgrown my usefulness." _As a human. But, that's just semantics…right?_

"They're coming for me," I sighed and sat against the hood of some old car.

"What's that got to do with me? Get one of your Cullens to help. His scent is all over you."

"That's the problem. They're going to expect the Cullens. Who knows how many Volturi guards are coming. They won't expect your pack to be there. You'll catch them completely by surprise." _Phase two: stroke the ego some more._

"The treaty, Bella. I can't just go running around and popping off vampires around here." He was getting ready to dismiss me.

"That's just it. Only the Cullens are covered by the treaty. You've got three nomads running all over the Olympic peninsula and you can't catch them. You've also got the entire Vampire hierarchy coming into town," I slinked past him and stood in front of the door.

"What do you know about the nomads?"

_Is he serious? I fucking track vampires in my spare time._

"Just that they're definitely going to rendezvous with the Volturi. I'm pretty sure they were sent here to snuff me out." I crossed my arms and leaned against the door frame.

"I have been tracking those bastards for the better part of a summer."

"There's no way they could challenge you for Alpha, Jake. You'd be going up against the Volturi. When was the last time anybody's pack got to have a go at them?" _Phase three: convince him it was his idea._

"I could take down every one of them myself," he sniffed.

"Okay, but you want the rest of the boys to stand witness. They'll never challenge you again. Think about it? It's the best idea you've ever had."

"You're right! Why didn't I think about it sooner! Are you playing Double Agent Swan, or what? What's your interest?" He shifted his weight and leaned into me.

"Personal."

"Well, you better wash that stink off of you. Not that I care if they kill that lanky little vampire, but I'm assuming this 'personal' bullshit has a lot to do with him." He leered down at me. "You know, it's not too late to pick the right side, Bells. It's not like you can go back to policing the gap between the leeches and humans. Someone will catch you. They're going to know it was you that called me and the pack in."

"I appreciate the offer," _actually, it made me vomit a little in my mouth_, "but the only thing I plan on leaving behind is my ghost." He was hovering too close to me.

"I'm more of a man than that bloodsucker can ever be." Before he could finish his sentence, he had me trapped between both of his arms.

"I didn't bring any vampires with me, but they sure as hell know where I am," I said through gritted teeth.

"They won't get anywhere near here. I can promise you that." His face was close against my neck and he was sniffing me. "What did they do to you? You reek."

"You need to step away from me."

"Aren't I doing you some kind of favor?"

"Jacob, I think you need to step away from me." I reached my arms up into a defensive position and he grabbed them both and pinned them back.

"You don't honestly think you can overpower me? You might be able to get one over on those frosty bastards, but honey you're not getting away from me so easily."

It was like I spontaneously combusted.

"I SAID STEP AWAY!" I heard my voice yelling and Jacob was flying across the garage. I was enveloped in some kind of force and my body was shaking. Jacob was trembling too, and I scrambled to my feet in anticipation of his phase. My body was flattened against the wall and I blanched as he lifted himself off the ground and glared at me.

"What the hell was that?" His yelling drew the attention of a few pack members and I sensed them locking down the perimeter.

"I don't know," I replied. And I honestly didn't. I could still feel whatever force had thrown him around me, though it was quickly starting to dissolve.

"You should probably go before they decide to mutiny and attack us both," he growled. He slipped past me and I heard him talking to another pack member. His words were lost inside my head and I squared my shoulders and followed Jacob's path outside.

"We'll be watching you, leech lover!"

"You better mind your bloodsuckers!"

I dodged their looks and insults as I slipped back into my car. It wasn't until I was safely outside the La Push limits that I felt myself breathing. _What the fuck are you thinking? Werewolves, Bella? Really?_ I sighed and thought about the next confrontation on my "to-do" list. _Renee._

My mother was probably going to be worse than a pack of wolves. After all, she basically sold me into slavery. Naturally I could assume all bets were off. She would never approve of fighting the Volturi.

"_That just isn't what we do, Bella!"_

I could hear her already, like so many times before.

"_That just isn't what we do," she sighed._

"_Well what do we do, then?" I asked, looking up from my homework and staring at my mother. _

_She and a woman I would never get to know were working on setting her broken arm._

"_Because, Isabella, we are not here to kill vampires," she replied in a strained tone._

"_But they're killing us first!" I slammed my ten-year-old fist on the table then stormed out of the tent._

"_Bella, we just weren't made to kill them. Just like rabbits weren't made to kill us," she called after me as she left her friend behind and caught up with me._

"_I don't understand!" I was crying. Two vampires just swooped in and took out half the camp before they could stop them. She grabbed me by the arm and pulled me into her._

"_Look, honey, I know it doesn't make sense to you now. But it will." She hugged me tight then let me go just enough to look into my eyes. "As long as you pay attention to our sessions and run drills with me, you'll never be casualty. I promise."_

My memory faded as I drove down the Cullen driveway and parked next to Edward's Volvo. The atmosphere at the Cullen mansion was charged and I knew it had everything to do with Renee. Edward wasn't home; she'd probably chased him away with her scattered thoughts and ridiculousness. I found Renee in the Cullen kitchen, of all places, making macaroni and cheese.

"It was your favorite when you were little," she said without looking up.

"Every kid likes mac and cheese," I replied, leaning against the counter. "What are you doing?"

"I'm your mother, Bella. I think you could must up a little respect." Her eyes finally met mine and narrowed. The glaring could have been the result of my snickering.

"Mom. Renee. Mother. You sold me out to the most lethal vampire coven in the vampire world. And it was your libido's fault I ended up in that situation in the first place. So please, spare me the 'I'm your mother' bullshit."

"Isabella Marie Swan! I am your mother whether you like it or not. I have always taken care of you. Don't be so ungrateful. What were you going to do the rest of your life anyway?" She stopped glaring at me returned to her pot of mac and cheese.

"Gee, I don't know Renee." I hoped up on the counter and turned my back to her. "I thought maybe I'd have a kid then sell her into vampire slavery." I heard her spoon clatter to the floor.

"I did what was best for you. Honestly, Bella, it was a means to an end. If we don't die fighting, we become vampires. You've known this since the first story I ever told you. Why are you meeting me with just resistance?" Her voice rose to incredible decibels by her last sentence. I felt my body shaking with anger.

"I thought I would be able to make my own decisions!" My ears rang with my own screaming.

I watched Renee fly backward into the sink and the macaroni exploded on the stove. The glass cabinets in the kitchen shattered and shards glittered in the air while they fell to the floor. My muscles tightened in my diaphragm and I doubled over onto myself. Footsteps came from all directions and became deafening by the time they reached the kitchen. I heard Edward call my name, but all the sounds bled together and echoed in my head.

"Bella! Bella? Are you okay?" His frantic touches quelled my contracting muscles, but it didn't do much for the searing pain that followed.

Renee's high-pitched-girl-laughter rumbled out of her from her seat in the sink. Edward's grip tightened around my scarred wrist, and I sat up to see if my mother finally drove herself crazy. She was maniacal.

"Bella! Your gift! The shield!" She wasn't even speaking in full sentences. I looked to Edward to translate.

"Whatever just happened here is apparently a manifestation of your shield," he said through gritted teeth.

Carlisle approached me carefully and crouched down on the side opposite Edward. He checked my pulse, listened to my heart and scoured my limbs for broken bones. Renee pulled herself out of the kitchen sink and skipped over to me. Esme and Jasper stayed near the door. I could feel that Jasper was trying to calm me down.

"My beautiful daughter," two hands grabbed my face and suddenly I was eye-to-eye with the woman who was supposedly my mother, "you're going to be one of the most powerful vampires the Volturi have ever seen." She beamed at me and Edward was dangerously close to snapping my wrist.

I had had it. Jasper sent emotions over to me in bulk, I imagined each hit my invisible walls and collapsed to the floor around me. I shrugged out of Edward's grip first then shook my head away from Renee.

"Renee, I am not going to become a member of the Volturi," my voice was quiet and she tried to pretend she didn't hear me.

"Renee! I will not be joining the Volturi. Ever." Yelling got her attention and her eyes widened.

"Of course you are. Don't be ridiculous. I know you're mad about the whole thing, but you'll come around. Especially when you realize just how powerful you are." She patted my head like she used when I was younger and didn't understand the way our world worked.

"You don't understand. I don't want to do it. I'm willing to fight for it. They are willing to fight for it." I made huge arm gestures to include Jasper and Edward. Carlisle laid a gentle hand on my shoulder and Renee looked at us both dumbly.

"Fight for what? You can't be serious about this. They'll likely kill us all," she warned.

"I am serious. I'm not going to pay for your bad decisions anymore. And trust me, Mom, I've paid for enough of them already!" I shot up from the floor, grabbed Edward's hand and dragged him out of the kitchen.

I couldn't deal with her anymore. I knew what speech was coming next. _Think of how much I've sacrificed for you!_ _Yeah. Right._

"I know she's your mother, but I'm finding it difficult not to kill her right now," Edward finally said.

"Join the club. We have our own T-shirts," I huffed as I took the stairs two at a time to keep up with him.

"Where's Alice?" I managed to gasp as he pulled me into his room and placed his lips on mine.

"Her visions weren't making sense; she and Jazz are trying to pick up the nomads' scent. I was keeping an eye on your mother. And waiting for you to return safely." His mouth twitched into a crooked smile and his fingers wound around mine.

I relaxed against the door and met his tawny gaze. His nose was slightly wrinkled, probably in response to the wolf-y fragrance I was covered in. The warm, electric current ran between our connected bodies and filled the air of Edward's bedroom. He planted another kiss on my lips and shifted his hands out of my grip and ran his fingers up the side of my body. His smooth tongue slipped through my lips and I met it with my own.

I felt his hands move back down my body grip my hips gently. Swiftly, he swept me up in his arms and my fingers ran frantically through his hair. When his tongue left mine alone, I responded by wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him close. My legs wrapped around his waist, his arms wrapped around my hips and our tongues tangled together in another one of those star-aligning moments. We were suspended in some kind of alternate universe. The only two thoughts that could form in my head were _closer_ and _I love you._

He halted and brought me back to our original place in the Time-Space continuum. I was gasping for air and already feeling his absence.

"You really love me?" He looked alarmed.

"I don't think I know what love is, but I imagine it feels a lot like this." The electric current buzzed around my head and I wondered if it was a side effect of making out with a vampire. I jumped out of his personal space and crossed my arms.

"If you tell me you don't see what's happening between us, I will slay you." I was only half joking.

"Put the stakes away, Buffy. You loving me is—"

"Perfect," Alice finished from the patio door.

For a vampire with special abilities, Alice had terrible timing.

"Honestly, Edward. Just tell her how you feel. We have a serious situation on our hands here," she huffed past us both and left through his bedroom door.

I stared after her and wondered if I was going to hulk out. And then I remembered I never actually said "I love you," I was only thinking it.

"How did you know?" I asked, spinning on my heels to face Edward again.

"I heard it. You were thinking it." He shrugged.

"Okay, so you can read my mind when I am sleeping and making out with you? That is fantastic." A string of profanity was about to be released when he grabbed my face in his hands.

"Isabella Swan, I love you."

"Edward , I love you , too."

"FINALLY!" Alice's child-like voice called from downstairs, "do you think you could join the rest of us now?"

Edward's hand found the small of my back as he led me down the stairs. Our fingers found each other as we sat down at the big dining room table.

"There's a complication," Alice began, "they're heading to where Bella's scent is the strongest. Of course, that starts with Charlie's house, but no one will be home. The next stop is going to be the school. Did you guys know its homecoming tonight?"

* * *

a/n: so much for getting this baby done by the new year. i really tried, but it took me almost three months just to revise chapter 4 (which is now posted as chapter 2 to this story along with chapter 3...or can be found as chapter 4 on Twilighted). all i can really say for myself is that the story does have an ending and i am planning on completing it, but you know how being an adult always gets in the way of anything you want to do.

there's still a relatively dead forum over on Twilighted, in case you're interested.

WIDE AWAKE is finished and the most spectacular thing ever. Just saying. If you have not read, I SUGGEST YOU DO IT. Look for it at Twilighted. It's the reason I even started reading fanfiction.

If you get fed up with my lack of updating or are looking for something awesome to read while waiting for my relative fail:

Living Backward by ciaobella27  
Fault by ineedyoursway  
La canzone della Bella Cigna by philadelphic  
The Naked Guy Upstairs by AngryBadgerGirl  
Son of a Preacher Man by LaViePastiche  
Breaking Bella by sixeightshuffle


	15. Chapter 14

_Blah blah blah...I don't own Twilight or its characters._

Previously in UKM:

Bella & co come up with a plan to evade the nomads and deal with the Volturi. She heads to the res to recruit Jake and the pack, when things get out of hand she realizes she has a physical manifestation of her shield.

The shield also shows up when her and her mother get into an altercation about the Volturi.

Edward and Bella exchange "I love you"s.

Alice bellows and becomes the bearer of bad news.

_

* * *

_

Chapter 14

**EPOV**

Visions of blood drenched taffeta and shattered tiaras danced in Alice's head. She was absolutely right. The nomads had decided to crash the homecoming dance. None of the visions were comforting in the least. It appeared to be a losing battle and I was beginning to wonder whether we should even bother to show up.

Bella hunched over in her chair and buried her face in her arms. Her heart beat more rapidly than was usual and I could see the muscles in her neck tensing. Alice continued to share the gory details of the night's possible outcomes. Bella shot up.

"They go to the dance, right? Can't we just stand post at the entrances and stop them before they get that far?" She began to relax as she sat back in her chair.

"That's another problem. While I always see them at the dance, I never actually see them go in." Alice tried to focus on the finer details in her visions.

"What does that mean? They haven't decided how they go in? That's why we post at each entrance," Bella snapped.

"Well, yes. But, it could also mean they've already made their way into the school. Or, that they haven't actually decided to go to the dance only that they've decided to follow your scent. The subsequent murders could be the result of James's exuberance." Her tone was even and she gave me a pleading look.

As if I could rein Bella in even if I wanted.

"Noted. The dance starts at nine, right? We get there at eight, watch the doors into the school and the entrance to the gym from the inside. We're bound to catch them before they get inside." Bella crossed her arms in front of her chest and leaned her head back.

"We'd be too weak," Jasper interjected, coming to Alice's aide. "There's three of them, if we split up to cover too much space, we'd be down two in any scenario. There'd be more luck in infiltrating the dance."

"Funny you should say that." Alice grinned and Bella slumped back in her seat.

"Don't freaking tell me we have to go to the dance. Aren't the vamps on a seek and destroy mission for my life enough? You want me to go to a school function? And what about the Volturi? They'd level the whole town if they caught us having a showdown at a high school dance."

"She's right," I had to say something before Bella spontaneously combusted. "The Volturi would likely erase Forks from the map if they found us in combat out in public. We need to move the nomads from the gym to somewhere else as quickly as possible."

"The only chance we have is if we go to the dance," Alice repeated. "I've looked at it from every possible angle. We're too vulnerable if we split up. They're not giving me a clear picture of where they are in the mean time, so we can't find them first. If we show up at the dance, we might be able to lure them out. But, we have to go in suits and dresses."

Alice was right. The only vision that had a remote chance of working involved a done-up Bella and a suited-up Jasper. I assumed that Alice and I were also dressed to impress. It was absurd.

"I get it." Bella surrendered. "We'll draw too much attention to ourselves if we don't look like we belong."

I could hear Renee's thoughts quickly approaching. She had overheard our brainstorming session and was ready to put in her two cents. Bella bristled next to me as her mother entered the dining room in a flourish.

"Let them demolish the dance," she offered.

"Are you insane?" Bella's eyebrow quirked in Renee's direction.

"If you get involved, aside from destroying Forks, they'll destroy all of us. The Cullens included."

"No," Alice replied after a moment. "Vampire showdown at the school will definitely get us all killed. However, at this point, changing venues or killing the nomads can go either way for us."

"Think about your future, Bella. You won't have one as a Cullen." Renee's eyes narrowed and Bella shot straight out of her chair.

"No future with Edward is better than an eternity with the Volturi."

The two were face to face now, the top of Bella's head just barely grazing the tip of Renee's nose. She was shaking with anger and I was anticipating another psychic break down. What occurred next shocked all of us, even Renee.

"Well, I'm sorry you feel that way." With that, she turned on her heel and stormed out.

"Look, can we wrap this strategy session up? " Bella slid back into her seat and slumped over again.

"We go to the dance. Bella, I have the perfect dress for you. We find the nomads before they find us, hopefully Edward and I will give us and advantage. Then, we'll have to figure some way to lure them out of the gym and out into the woods where the wolves are waiting to descend." Alice folded her hands in her lap and gave a self-satisfied smile.

"If anybody needs me, I'm going to try to get some rest. And of course I'm going to let you dress me up, Alice, even though the whole idea is completely ridiculous." Bella pushed away from the table and shuffled out of the room.

"She's going to be okay, Edward. She's going to be amazing tonight, you'll see." Alice smiled but I didn't feel reassured.

"Hon, why don't we stop predicting the future and get to planning for the fight of our un-lives." Jasper shot me a sympathetic glance and a wave of relaxation.

I sat at the table alone for awhile, trying to think above the din. It was difficult because everyone's mind was on overdrive. Alice was picking out dresses while Jasper explained different battle tactics. She was mostly ignoring him as she matched eye-shadows for the evening. Renee was far enough away that I could barely hear her. I worried, momentarily, that she was going to tell Aro about Bella's recent transgressions. But, from her thoughts, I assumed she was standing out near the trees thinking about where she went wrong.

I could hear Bella's heavy breathing and the slowing murmur of her heart, but not her thoughts. Either she was still awake, or she was working on controlling her unconscious shield. If I was still able to be sick to my stomach, or feel any sort of human physical reaction to emotional pain, I would be feeling it for her. While I didn't doubt her ability for a moment, I could tell the unyielding plot twists in the last 24 hours were beginning to wear her down.

I wanted to resent Renee for making such a mess out of her daughter's life. The more time I spent in Renee's presence, the more I grew to hate her. However, it was a chain reaction of sordid events that forced Bella to Forks and into my life. As much as I knew the world wouldn't stop turning if I lost her, the possibility of losing her had me wondering if I would be able to go on. How would I ever be able to get over the impact she'd already had on my life?

The soft murmur of Renee's one-sided phone conversation distracted me from my thoughts. I felt Alice stand behind me for a few minutes, her hand on my shoulder.

"Who do you think she's talking to?" Alice asked.

"I'm not sure I want to know," I sighed.

"The Volturi are on the move, Edward. I think I know exactly who she's on the phone with. Suit up, we've got to get this dance on the road." She breezed through the room quickly and I heard Bella stir upstairs.

It was going to be a long night and I could only hope we were ready for the disaster that lay ahead.

Jasper snuck into my room and adjusted his tie in my mirror. He was avoiding Alice's fashion forwardness, leaving Bella to handle the tsunami on her own.

"She's gonna be okay, y'know," he drawled as he buttoned his cuffs.

"It's only Alice, Jazz." I rolled my eyes and focused on tucking in my dress shirt.

"With everything. She's stronger than you realize," he replied as he handed me the tie Alice picked out.

"I know," I whispered, straightening my collar around the blue tie. I stared at my reflection in the mirror and ran my hands through my hair. "She's stronger than I am."

"You'll both be fine as long as you get your hands outta your hair. Alice is gonna kill you if you walk down there with it sticking out everywhere." Jasper chuckled and handed me my jacket.

"Alice is waiting for us." I shrugged my jacket on and followed Jasper out onto the staircase.

The girls were waiting in the front room. Alice yammered on about more plans and the back of Bella's head was lolling to the right, probably day dreaming. Jasper tried to filter the different emotional energy charging the house. She must have noticed in the atmosphere. Or perhaps she only felt my eyes staring a whole through the back of her perfectly curled head. Whatever it was that pulled her, she spun around to face me.

And she was gorgeous. Just like every time I see her, but always more beautiful than the last. There's no amount of flattering adjectives that would do her any justice. Her brown hair curled down her neck and past her shoulders. She flipped it back in an act of irritation and shot a glare at Alice. The dress was almost too short, flowing down in ribbons of blue a few inches above the knee. She kicked her leg back and adjusted the strap of her heels. She stared up at me through a curtain of waves and blushed. Once her feet were firmly planted on the ground, she adjusted the strap on her shoulder and held her arm out for me.

"Walk me to my car? I need to grab something that may require your fine physique." She gripped my forearm as we linked arms and headed out the door.

"You look beautiful," I whispered in her ear and she shivered.

"I feel ridiculous, but thank you. How am I supposed to do anything dressed like this? I'll rip this thing to shreds and it's probably worth more than Charlie's flat screen." She popped open the trunk and rummaged through a few bags.

"What is all this stuff," I asked, pulling out what looked like a modernized cross-bow.

"A collection of sorts. That beautiful piece of machinery in your hands was stolen from a group of slayers. They still think a shot to the heart or the loss of a head is a game over." She continued dumping out the contents of some bags and throwing other items into a separate bag.

"Are you sure we're playing on the same team?" I flipped a ten inch blade over in my hands and looked over at Bella.

"Keeping vampires and humans safe from each other is a fucking dangerous job, Edward. You don't think I'm rolling out to the middle of nowhere with only my wits to sustain me? Most of these I confiscated from hunters and slayers during attacks. Besides, you know as well as I do that none of this stuff alone can actually kill a vampire." She handed me a bag of weaponry and slammed the trunk.

"Did you know about the armory she has?" I yelled after Alice on the way to the Volvo.

"Of course I did, I know everything. Now get in the car, we have a dance to save."

The school looked strange. A place that most students dreaded spending any time in was packed. Of course, I had been to dances before. Purely as a matter of reputation. The thoughts were always so strange, equating dancing and quick bass pounds with heartbeats and lust. It could almost be poetic if it wasn't so pathetic. To see such a timeless exercise in alienation, humiliation and mating seen through the eyes of a sixteen year old girl is rather entertaining.

As Alice sometimes says, it's almost like a Lifetime movie.

"Are you ready to go Romeo?" Bella leaned against the side of the Volvo with her skirt hiked up to hide some kind of knife in her garter.

I swallowed thickly. Perhaps the teenage mind was not so ridiculous after all.

"Aren't they going to check for that?" I'm fairly certain I stuttered as I watched her slide the weapon from the outside of her thigh to the inside.

"Are they?" She asked, looking up at me as she adjusted the hem of her dress.

"No, I guess security is low this year," I muttered, slightly embarrassed.

"Just our luck, kids! Oh, Bella. I do such good work," Alice gushed as she motioned for Bella to spin.

"Let's get this over with," Bella sighed while appeasing Alice's whim.

Strobe lights flashed inside the gym and reflected off metallic streamers. Students were grouped in some generic high school caste, dancing in circles to the over produced noises that could barely be considered music. Unfortunately, it only took about ten seconds to realize there was a greater flaw in the plan that Alice could have never anticipated. Bella stilled beside me.

"Do you see them?" I whispered, searching for Alice and hoping she would see our latest problem soon.

"No, but I do see a pair of morons that could be an issue." She smiled and waved at Mike and Tyler. Mike was appraising her form and I stepped slightly in front of cut them off.

"Well, you boys certainly clean up nice," she joked and shot me a warning glance.

"Excuse me, gentlemen. The lady needs water," I lied. I wasn't sure leaving her alone with them and their savage thoughts was really worth finding the nomads. However, the arch in her eyebrow suggested I'd have bigger problems if I didn't stop trying to protect her from everything. Teenage hooligans not excluded.

I walked the perimeter of the gym trying to lock in on thoughts that might be indicative of vampires. It shouldn't have been difficult considering the amount humans gathered in such a small area. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to hear much over the fleeting thoughts of lust and desire. Worse yet, I was hoping to hear the same kind of thoughts from James which was making the task nearly impossible. I straightened my tie and leaned against a cardboard pillar, my eyes scanned the sweaty dance floor.

"Have you heard anything?" Alice asked as she caught up with me by the refreshments.

"Nothing useful. Have you seen the problem that will occur if we don't find these vampires soon?"

"I have," Alice replied, practically squealing.

"I understand that while that may be exciting for you and your impeccable sense of all things fashion, I'm not sure right now is the best time to shine a spot-light on her," I huffed.

I looked up and saw the woman in question, Tyler and Mike trailing closely behind. She sidled up next to me and shrugged my arm around her shoulder. Clearly, it was acceptable to take possession of her. I smirked at Newton who was beginning to understand he didn't stand a chance against me as Bella's date.

He did, however, think he stood a chance as the Homecoming King to her Queen. The votes were in, but it wasn't Mike Newton who would be receiving a plastic crown tonight.

"Hey, isn't that your friend from the beach?" Tyler asked Bella, motioning to the gym entrance.

I heard a quiet 'fuck' before she excused herself to go deal with the wild dog problem. Dumb and dumber spent a few more awkward moments in our presence before Jasper showed up. He made them much too uncomfortable, it seemed.

"Things are just getting too complicated. We'll never be able to smell the nomads over those dogs," Jasper sighed.

"This is good. I mean, I can't see anything once the wolves get involved, but this is good. That means they won't smell us either, but they will smell our furry friends. There's no way they'll stick around." Alice scanned the crowd and tried for a few visions.

"At the very least, they'll be easier to spot once they're on the defense," I replied as I picked up on a thought that didn't quite fit.

I began weaving through the gaggle of dancing and flailing Forks students trying to follow the thought that had captured my attention. I was pushed in different directions as I rudely cut through entire circles. I ignored the irate thoughts and picked up a familiar scent. The crowd began to fade behind me as I focused all my attention on the growing panic in the corner of the room. A small female with blazing red hair was flattened against the wall, her eyes wide with surprise.

I followed her gaze to Bella and the wolves at the door. On my way to confront the panicked vampire, I caught another thought. He had to James, because he was also focused on the door. But it wasn't the small pack of wolves that had his attention.

It was the angel in blue. The very possession he had been searching the Americas for.

My Bella.

A growl caught in my throat as I headed to Bella's side.

"They're watching," the tallest Native American spat as I joined them.

"I know. We need to lead them out." I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist and began pulling her out of the gym.

"There were only two. There should be at least three." Bella whispered as I ushered her out the door.

"Don't worry, they'll follow."

As I hoped, James was already getting ready to track us. My claim on what he believed to be his was enough to distract him from the relative buffet of young blood Forks had to offer.

"Jake and his pack think the, uh, governing agents have arrived. That's why they've come. We're running out of time." Bella let out an annoyed breath.

"James and the female are getting ready to trail us. Jasper will follow on foot. Alice is waiting for the third to show up. She thinks it's some kind of distraction. You and I will go on as planned. Alice can't see anything now that the wolves are here, but she takes that a good sign." I leaned into the open passenger door and watched as Bella adjusted her seat and stared back at me.

We drove out of Forks heading further north, some place closer to Port Angeles that Alice had seen in several visions. I could smell the adrenaline pumping through Bella's body, filling the car and wrapping around me in thick layers like a blanket. It felt like suffocation, but not unpleasant. Some kind of sweet masochistic vindication.

"Where's the pack," she asked after we'd driven about 15 miles out of the city limits.

"They were following on foot, but I can't hear them anymore. They may have phased."

She unbuckled her seatbelt and slid into the backseat. The sounds of fabric and clanking metal followed, and I resisted the urge to check her in the rearview mirror. In an instant, the night took another plot twist.

"You may want to get up here and buckle up, now," I yelled.

She jumped over the console and slid into the seat next to me, now clad in her original jeans and t-shirt. Her arm reached back and grabbed her boots before she clicked the belt.

"What's wrong?"

"I think I just found the third nomad," I replied, pushing the pedal to the floor and reaching 110 miles per hour.

"Where?" She looked out the window wildly, searching.

"Hold on tight, he's about to land."

Within seconds, there was an impact on the roof of the Volvo. Out of the corner of my eye, three wolves were running after the vampire hanging onto my car. Bella was gripping the arm rest as the car careened to the left causing it to spin slightly before I could regain control. There was another shift in the car's direction as he jumped off the car and onto the road. I swerved sharply to the right to avoid hitting him. He bounded off in the same direction the wolves were coming from.

"Call Alice, tell her to leave the dance and meet us at the clearing." Bella was already on the phone before I could finish my sentence. She was also unbuckled and reaching into the back seat again.

She was holding the same small cross-bow I found in her trunk earlier. There was also a road flare in her other hand. Before she spoke, she pulled her boots on piled her curled hair onto the top of her head.

"You tell me when you hear him coming back," she began, as she threaded her belt through the safety handle on the passenger side. "I have an idea, but timing is everything."

"The wolves are chasing him now, but they're keeping him close by. They're a few miles ahead of us, but he plans on doubling back and hitting us from underneath." I replied.

"Okay, I need you to slow down to something close to 80, let me know if he notices." She was replacing the arrow locked into the bow with the road flare.

"What are you doing?" Not being able to read her mind was beginning to test the limits of my sanity.

"Fire. When he comes back I'm going to shoot him with the flare. It'll catch his clothes or that disgusting hair of his. It's not going to do much but piss him off and slow him down. Either the wolves will catch him or he'll be easier for us to spot. Just let me know what direction he's coming from."

"How do you know you'll even hit him?" She was being unreasonable.

Bella turned to me with the most serious expression I'd ever seen her wear. The cross-bow was pointed in my direction as her eyes locked with mine.

"I'm an excellent mark, you'll see." Her weapon dropped and she winked at me before returning to the belt she was securing.

"He's coming from my side, fast," I yelled as she rolled the window down.

"Get ready to have your mind blown, Cullen!" She grabbed the belt looped near the window and slid half her body outside the car.

The nomad was coming from the side and was getting ready to duck under the Volvo. Bella yelled something about keeping straight, her left foot tried to hook under the arm rest. He was approaching the driver's side and I heard the fuse light on the flare. I said a silent prayer to whatever deity listened to the undead and hoped her plan would work. His claws scraped the back of the car then I heard the release of the bow. Suddenly, a pile of flames rolled away from the back of the car.

Bella slid back into the passenger seat and threw her seat belt on. She rolled the window back up once I began accelerating back to 100.

"He really is angry," I offered, glancing down at her.

"Yeah, if the wolves don't rip him apart he might take that out on me later. I have a feeling his two friends are going to be pretty mad about it, too." She chuckled as she smoothed her shirt down.

"It's going to be a long night, isn't it?" I sighed, pulling off onto a country road.

"Just one big party," she replied, slipping another weapon into her waistband.

"By the way, you were voted homecoming queen." I smirked.

"Fantastic," she sighed and rested her head against the seat.

* * *

a/n: okay, so two months is really not an acceptable. But, I don't know if you guys have ever seen the movie Office Space? I'm actually the GM of a restaurant, but I have like 5 other bosses. It's inspection time. But it feels like the that part in Office Space where everyone is reminding him about his TPS reports...only in my case everyone keeps reminding me about food storing procedures and sanitation rules. Most days I can't even think. So, I apologize. But, I'm gonna need you to come on Saturday.

I think I've already said I've held of on revisions of older chapters so that I can finish it. I'm hoping to get the next chap out in a few weeks. But, I'm thinking I have 4 total left, at most. I'm aiming more for three. The EPOVs kill me every time though. I'm pretty sure I wrote this chapter three seperate times. I suck. But, I'm gonna finish it if it's the last thing I do!

If you're looking for recs, check my favorite stories. A lot of them completed in the last few weeks!

Musical Guest Stars:

Making an Entrance (at the dance): www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=1mB0tP1I-14  
Searching through the crowd: www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=0k5OGafl4G8  
Leaving the dance: www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=dvf--10EYXw  
Car scene: www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=AG8fugqFn9Q&feature

Also, the crowded dance floor sequence was actually what spawned this whole story. (And, I almost didn't write it. Wtf, right?) But, it was inspired by 3oh!3's album "Want".


	16. Chapter 15

_Previously on Under a Killing Moon..._

After putting together a battle plan, Bella heads to the res to enlist the aid of the wolfpack in dealing with the nomads and Volturi. Bella loses her cool with a dominerring Jacob, and realizes her shielding ability has a physical manifestation. Jacob agrees to send some of the pack to fight after some minor manipulation.

Back at the Cullen Manor, Renee's thoughts irritate Edward almost into a homicidal rage. Bella has another sheildsplosion as her and Renee fight over the future. Now that Bella is a mature adult *cough* Keeper, it seems her involuntary sheild is fading and Edward is able to get a glimpse into her mind when she was most vulnerable. Discerning that they love each other in the face of impending doom, they kiss.

Alice and the gang make a plan to ambush the nomads at Prom. Bella is forced to dress up. They spot the nomads in the gym, but the fighting waits since the pack decides to crash prom. Leading the vampires away from the gym full of humans, one nomad follows Edward and Bella. She uses her Keeper training to get rid of the vampire on their trail.

* * *

Chapter 15

**BPOV**

We turned off some road out in the middle of absolutely nowhere. I wondered, briefly, if vampires had some kind of weird GPS navigation system along with all their other superhuman abilities. He threw the Volvo into overdrive as we took a few wicked turns. My head smacked against the passenger window as I adjusted myself in the seat.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, almost too quietly for me to hear.

"Wonderful. Do you know where we're going?" He took another sharp turn and we whipped past forest at a sickening rate. I had to look away before I threw up all over his custom floormats.

"Alice's visions took place out here, she thinks. But, I assumed they would follow me as long as you were in the same car." His hands tightened around the steering wheel and the car jerked slightly as he gave it more gas.

"Are _you_ okay?" Clearly he was bothered about something. Maybe it was all the vampire sized dents that were going to be all over the exterior of his car. "I'm sure you can pound it out all the body damage, no need to brood."

"I'm not worried about the car, Bella, it can be replaced. You, on the other hand, are not so replaceable." The car spun out around a curve and my stomach lurched. My hands gripped the seat as I slid slightly to the right.

"I can take care of myself," I replied quietly.

He loosed my grip on the seat and linked his fingers with mine, I felt dizzy. Something wasn't right. The unmistakable shred of Hendrix's guitar faded into my consciousness and I wondered how long Edward had been listening to it. While the adrenaline worked its way out of my system, I became more aware that something was wrong. Jimi's licks only made me feel more uneasy.

Edward released my hand and skidded down a side road. My stomach clenched as I flung my hand out to brace myself against the window and the driver's seat.

"Something's wrong," I practically yelled.

"What is it?" He asked without taking his eyes off the road.

"Stop the car," I replied, shifting forward and bracing myself on the dash.

"What is it?" He asked again, as the car halted.

"Listen," I whispered.

We sat in the car for a few minutes. I reached for the door handle but he grabbed my arm.

"I don't hear anything," he replied.

"Exactly. Where are the murderous vampire thoughts? Why can't we hear the pitter-patter of wolf paws closing in on us? Something is wrong." I shook myself from Edward and threw open the door. The clouds wrapped around the moon and it was almost too dark to see anything. The only noise was Edward pretending to breathe beside me. He tried to call Alice, but I doubted she'd answer.

"Do you know where they are? Where we should be?" He asked as he flipped his phone shut.

"I think so, but you need to let me drive. It's an instinct thing." He shrugged and opened the driver side door for me.

I turned the Volvo around and felt Edward tense next to me. My mind tried to focus on the nightmares of James. Clear pictures of trees started form and I stepped on the gas harder, driving toward the destination in my thoughts. The general electricity between Edward and me, paired with his obvious unease with the way I was handling his soccer mom car, kept distracting me. The gleam on James's teeth would come into view while the image around him would start to build, and Edward would shift and I would lose the whole thing.

Rain started to fall as I backtracked through the maze Edward had travelled. I hoped Alice had as much fight in her as she had fashion sense. I may have hated those shape-shifting assholes, but I certainly didn't want to be responsible for the death of their Alpha. My hand reached out to the gearshift and Edward's fingers found mine. For a moment, my mind wandered to the Volturi. What would happen if we couldn't quash the nomad threat?

Whatever the outcome, it would be my fault.

"She's right. That crazy woman is right," my words felt flat.

"Who's right?" Edward asked.

"Renee. I know, I know. It's crazy but it is true. You've been a real distraction for me since the day the first day I saw you charging into the lunchroom looking all ethereal and vampiresque. I cried in the fucking arms of a vampire, for Christ sake." I took a sharp turn and skidded out onto the highway.

"Those nomads have been circling me for months, and I've been so busy trying to figure you out that I didn't even notice. And where the hell are we, anyway? If it weren't for your dazzling skills, I would have noticed we were going the wrong way to begin with!" I yanked my hand out of his grip and slammed them both down on the steering wheel. "She was right, Edward. My mother was right. Mark it on the fucking calendar."

"Are you done?" His voice was strained.

"Yes, I believe I am," I sighed. _Again with the emotional breakdowns, and I'm 0 for 2_. I was really hoping it was the mutation making me go through some kind of second puberty, or that Edward's pretty face had my hormones kicking it into warp speed.

"If you really feel that way, I can leave." He whispered.

"I don't know how I feel. Well, I think I do. But what if this is all some sick kind of test? It's normal, you know? Before you join ranks you have to complete a mission. What if you're really my mission? Oh, wouldn't that be rich. Renee would be doing the "I-Told-You-So" Dance all the way back to Volterra."

"My feelings for you are not some kind of test, Bella." The irritation was coming out loud and clear.

"Maybe I should just go out there, burn those fucking vampires alive and head back with Aro. After all, isn't that what I'm supposed to do? It would sure as hell keep the rest of you out of trouble. I'm all about living on the edge, but I'm not going to let the Volturi slaughter your whole coven and wipe out an entire tribe of shape shifters just because you're a total V.I.L.F."

"I'm not sure I know what that means, V.I.L.F. But, if you want to go spend the rest of your immortality enforcing vampire law with Aro and his league of extraordinary monsters, be my guest. I know how I feel about you." He was gritting his teeth and his knuckles were turning white. The center console cracked under his grip and it looked like he was about to take the door off with him.

"Well, I have been training to do this," I was throwing hand gestures all over the place, "for ten years, and ever since I met you I keep fucking it up!" I yelled.

And he was gone. Right out the fucking door. Like a real man, avoiding confrontation.

I tried to hold my rage in, remembering the last two times I let my temper get the best of me and not wanting to blow up the Volvo. He'd probably forgive me for being such a bitch. I didn't think he'd get over me blowing up his car.

Warm tears started to run down my face, which was perfect. _Emotional breakdowns have a 3 point lead!_ To add insult to injury, I was snotting all over my Cure t-shirt. Robert Smith would not be happy. But, although Edward's absence had already began to make me feel empty, I could finally think straight.

The gentle rain had turned into a downpour by the time I finally turned off the highway and headed into the woods. The roads became narrower the further off the beaten trail I traveled. At one point, there was barely enough room for me to pass over a small bridge. I felt close to where I should be, and stopped the car. Unfortunately, the silver bullet was not made for all-terrain. I wrapped my hair up tight before getting out of the car, because nothing is a bigger pain in the ass than your hair getting in the way when you're trying to aim at an enemy. Except when your hair is all wet and sticking to your face. _No thanks, I'll spend the thirty-seconds securing the coif._

I rummaged through my bag of weapons quickly, trying to decide what would be useful. Not a lot of man-made crap can kill a vampire on its own. Silver is a joke. Crosses are like teddy bears. Sacred and hallowed ground? Forget about it. The only way to kill a vampire is to rip one apart and burn that motherfucker to the ground. Of course, you can bury the body parts around the world, it won't kill them, but it sure does piss them off. You can also set them on fire without the dismemberment, but that's hit or miss. Sometimes you can get them, sometimes the put themselves out. But, diamond tipped knives have a way of penetrating their crazy vamp skin. An over load of venom can knock one out for a while. But, the most effective way to kill a vampire will always be dismemberment and cremation.

The problem was that even at full strength, a Keeper isn't strong enough to do it without help. I wasn't sure what state I would find the rest of the Cullens in when I reached the clearing.

I pulled out all the crazy weapons I had. Anything those Van Helsing wannabes created, I concealed on my person. I had a cross bow tucked into the back of my pants, a pair of diamond tipped butterfly knives shoved into my boots and a vial full of venom stashed in an inside pocket of my jacket.

The rain was hitting my face like pin-pricks when I finally exited the vehicle. Lightning and thunder crashed around me, and I felt the ground shake beneath me. I pulled my hood up around my face and started to run, hoping that the heavy scent of rain would mask the fear and adrenaline coursing through me. After about 20 minutes and total body numbness thanks to the freezing rain, I thought my instincts forsook me.

Then I saw the carnage. Native American boys, probably younger than me, were scattered across the trail I was following. There were at least five of them, all dead. Many ripped apart in the process, a few just happened to land in the wrong place. I searched for Jacob, and was relieved when I didn't see him. The tribe and the rest of the pack weren't going to take this kind of loss lightly. My future, if I made it out of here alive, was beginning to look dim. _No Edward and the entire pack after me, sounds awesome._

"We were ambushed," Jasper whispered from behind me, throwing out calm vibes.

"How the hell did they get through all these shape shifters?" I replied, without pulling my eyes away from the gore.

"No idea, it happened fast as all get out. One minute, we're right behind you. Then, we're in the middle of a mess of Indian kids." Jasper's eyes were darting around in the darkness behind me. A flash of lightening lit up the forest around us.

"Where's Alice?"

"She went off after the female. These vamps are crazy, Bella. Where's Edward?"

Panic was starting to roll off Jasper in his usual empath style. I knew if I answered with the honest, "I have no fucking idea where Edward went," he'd only stay by my side instead of going after Alice.

"He'll be along shortly," I lied. "Find Alice."

I leaned down to close the eyes of the kid closest to me, Jasper wooshed past me. Thunder rolled and the rain began to fall heavy. My jacket was soaked and weighing me down. I shoved the bottle of venom into my jeans pocket and discarded the jacket. Another strike of lightening illuminated the glistening bodies around me, I had to close my eyes and take a deep breath.

Then the trouble started.

I felt his presence within me before I heard his sick chuckle. He was behind me, then circling me while staying out of my line of sight. The rain was making it difficult for me to see. I started backing up, taking a defensive stance and waiting for James to show himself. The wait wasn't long. Before I had time to process, James was standing right in front of me.

"It's about time you join the party, Isabella." He smirked, before taking several steps back.

"If I don't kill you, the Volturi are going to. So, let's not draw this out."

He laughed, his face was twisted with some otherworldly darkness. Two strikes of lightening hit around us. One clipped the branch of a tree a few feet behind me. I could feel it fall, making me vibrate.

"How do you plan on beating me by yourself? Surely you're not strong enough. Do you really think that crossbow tucked under your shirt is going to do the job?" He sneered while he began to circle me, slowly appraising me. His hand reached out and he stroked my cheek.

"Enough," I snapped, shoving his hand away from me.

"You belong to me." He moved to push me down, but I stopped his advance.

"I belong to no one. Don't you forget it." I tried to channel all the anger I ever remembered having and imagined throwing it at James. My body began to vibrate again, everything started to turn bright white and my muscles began to ache. I thought about Renee's deal with Aro. I thought about whatever happened in the car with Edward. But, the last thing I focused on was James and how he invaded my dreams and came after me like I was some possession.

There was a flash. Everything was silent. For a moment, I thought I died. I channeled all my rage, and it killed me. Which would not surprise me at this point, considering all my other so-called great ideas had fizzled out in a blaze of 'what-the-fuck'.

"_Bella! Bella! Are you alright?"_

The words echoed around me and bounced between my eardrums. He sounded so far away. I started to come to my senses, literally, after what seemed like time enough for James to kill me. My vision cleared first, and I could see Edward and James snapping at each other. There was a trench in the ground from where I pushed James. I would have been a lot more smug about it, had James not been gaining the upper hand.

My hearing came back to me next, but all I could hear over the thunder was the low growling coming from the vampires. A few trees crashed down in the distance, which I guessed was Alice or Jasper. Lightening was illuminating the clearing, but it was too wet to ignite anything.

My muscles finally began to move and I ran to Edward as fast as my shaking body would carry me. I didn't know if I was freezing cold or seizing, but I was vibrating. There was more growling and a lot of grappling, and I wasn't sure I would be strong enough to fight. I could almost touch Edward when the fighting stopped. There was a split second when James looked at me and then he was gone.

Then I was hurtling backwards at a speed that made me want to vomit. My back stopped against a tree trunk and I could hear a crack. I took a few deep breaths to check for broken ribs, it was excruciating. I could barely see Edward, but he paid attention to me for a minute too long. James lunged back at him, and he was knocked into the trench. I couldn't see them , the rut was too deep. My head slid back against the tree and I thought I was going to pass out from the pain burning in my veins. The taste of rust and salt filled my mouth and I shallowed my breathing, hoping to take the edge off.

There were loud thuds, low growls and a blend of hissing and yelping coming from the trench. My wet clothes weighed me down, but I tried to push up against the tree to help myself up. Growling started to surround me and I wondered if the other nomad took down Jasper and Alice. I took a deep breath and pushed until I was standing upright. I spit a mouthful of blood out and checked for missing teeth. With my back straightened, the pain increased for a moment. I gritted my teeth and took a step away from the tree.

A loud growl came from behind me, and a giant wolf stood between me and the trench. It was Jacob Black. He barred his teeth to me and I stepped back. The hair on his wolf body stood straight and he snarled a little bit before he jumped into the fight, landing right on James's back. He distracted him long enough for Edward to recover from the ambush. His strong vampire fist met with James's vampire nose, the fist one the confrontation and his nose broke. I heard the crunch over the rain and wondered how long it would take for his nose to heal, or my ribs, for that matter.

"We're going to need a dry place to light a fire," a voice called behind me.

Renee was wearing a black rain jacket and hauling a barrel covered in a tarp. The lightening hit a few trees over from where we were. Sparks flew as it struck a branch, but was quickly drowned by the torrential downpour.

"Are you kidding me? There's not a dry place in the entire state of Washington right now," I yelled back.

She shook her head at me, and continued to drag the barrel. I tried to grab the other end, but it fucking hurt. Wolf claws came into view and I took a precautionary step backwards, behind Renee. I wondered how long Edward would last down there, and hoped Jacob wasn't going to try to take him out too. A few more wolves came running from the other end of the forest and jumped into the pit. Edward quickly jumped out and looked at me and Renee.

"We have to head into the forest where there's more cover. Start a fire in a dead tree. Otherwise, there's just going to be a lot of fighting and dismemberment, and then they'll just pull themselves together. Come on, suck it up and get it into gear." She pulled the bottom of my t-shirt forward with her.

Edward ran off to find Alice and Jasper, I figured. The wolves growled and chomped on James, but he only laughed and flung them off. They'd growl and bite again. Repeat. I stopped fighting my mom and followed her a few yards into the trees. It wasn't dry, but it wasn't getting rained on nearly as hard as the clearing. I helped her roll the tarp out across a small gather of trees, securing it as well as I could. My head was starting to spin and I was still spitting out blood. _Maybe it's a brain injury, which would explain why you're doing ANYTHING with your MOTHER._

She had a fire going in minutes. Alice and Jasper showed up seconds later with the female vampire. Renee and the vamp shared a dubious look, then she was ripped apart by Alice, with Jasper snapping her head off and popping it into the fire first.

"She almost killed Alice, that bitch." He shrugged.

"The fire won't last long," Alice noted, and then ran off.

With another lightening flash, I noticed Edward's coppery flash was already back to attacking James. _How fucking long does it take a vampire and three wolves to kill a guy, seriously?_

As soon as Jasper and Alice caught up with the fight, it was over. With a Cullen on each side, one of the wolves sliced James clean through the middle. It would have been disturbing to watch if it wasn't so satisfying.

He was already pulling himself back together when they made it back to the fire. Edward jumped up behind him but Renee stopped him.

"May we?" She asked. He obliged and James choked out a laugh.

Alice and Jasper bent him down so we could reach him. Renee stood on one side, I took the other. With our combined strength, and some help from Alice, I felt all the bones in his spine and neck snap. I pulled backwards and nearly fell with his head in my lap. Edward steadied me and I tossed his head into the flames. Alice and Jasper took care of the rest of the body. Jacob had disappeared, with one of the wolves. The other lay dying inside the trench.

"He's going to drown down there," I yelled.

"He'll die either way," Edward replied, laying his hand on my shoulder.

I insisted we pull him out, and jumped into the trench in a tantrum. Edward pulled the young wolf, who was starting to turn back into a young boy, out. Alice helped me out and we headed back to the tarp. The water was already starting to weigh it down, and it would soon collapse.

"They're here, now," Alice whispered. Jasper and Edward both turned around, dropping the dying pack member.

"I'm going to ask you to do something," Renee yelled, pulling the boy up and dragging him back to the fire.

"And you should do it," Alice began, "because I think it will work."

Edward looked pissed, but there was a good chance it had more to do with what happened between us than what my mom was about to propose.

"Esme and Carlisle are only going to be able to get us two more minutes," Alice said, nodding toward Aro and Marcus as they were joined by Esme and Carlisle.

"Sweetie." Renee moved in front of me, grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eye. Just like she did on my first day of kindergarten. "When the Volturi get here, I am going to need you to focus all the energy you have into blowing this area up."

"Okay," I replied, shaking at the thought of what it would do to me. She embraced me tightly and I sucked in a deep, painful breath.

"Here's the catch," Alice huffed, pulling Renee out of my face. Renee opened her jacket, and she was lined with something that looked like dynamite. "It's cocktail. C-4, ammonium nitrate, some nitroglycerine and some light steel for shrapnel."

"It'll take out the whole forest," I whispered, tears welling up and burning my cold face as they fell.

"Honey, it's the only way," she assured.

"Can't they hear us," I replied, looking back at Aro. The rest of the Volturi joined them, and they began walking toward us. Carlisle and Esme went the opposite direction. Fear caught in my throat.

"Bella, I need you to do this."

Alice grabbed my hand and squeezed softly. Edward snaked his arm around my waist and kissed my temple. I spit out another mouthful of blood and wiped my nose.

"Isabella, this is quite the debacle you've staged tonight." Aro's once benign voice made my skin prickle. He laughed at my reaction. "I see your mother has informed you of our arrangement."

Edward's grip on me tightened and Aro's eyes narrowed.

I struggled out of Edward's grip and stepped up to Aro, Marcus and Demetri flanked him. Renata and Jane circled around my mother as she nodded her head at me. Alice stepped in front of me, and smiled sweetly at Aro while pushing me back.

I could feel the rage building. James thought he owned me. Aro thought he owned me. My mother was going to sacrifice herself to save me, which really just pissed me off. Alice's shoulders backed into my chest and I let it go. The white heat rushed through me and I saw big stars until my vision went dark completely. Several loud pops filled my ears until the only thing I could hear was ringing. The air rushed around me, and the last thing I smelled was burning vampire flesh and heavy rain.

* * *

Important bits of my rage inducing playlist:

www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=sWmh_9dQHeM - Under a Killing Moon, Thrice (the story's namesake...)  
www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=IXnQZUOlYws - Praise, Sevedust  
www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=En6i6Zc6FaY - Battle Axe, Deftones (this video is fanmade, based off an anime and kind of graphic)  
www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=SdNH1i2SNR4 - You're so Vague, Queens of the Stone Age (Bella's theme)  
www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=o9sxcL3d7ko - Spit it Out (hyper version), Slipknot  
www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=woR6ohiFeYE - Rocket Skates, Deftones

A/N: I have no excuse for myself. So, I won't even try to make any. Next time, I'm going to wait until I have a good bit of the story finished before I start posting it, shit. Only a few more chapters left. Hope this wasn't too anti-climatic..

Since I fail at updating...here's some good stuff (better than my stuff!) you can check out in the mean time:

La Canzone della Bella Cigna - fanfiction(dot)net/s/5125499/1/La_canzone_della_Bella_Cigna  
Living Backwards - fanfiction(dot)net/s/5074723/1/Living_Backwards  
Fault (Completed) - fanfiction(dot)net/s/5429064/1/Fault


	17. Chapter 16

_Previously on Under a Killing Moon..._

_Bella and company take on a couple of pyschottic vampires. In the true spirit of Mortal Kombat, they FINISH THEM. In an act of redemption, Renee sacrifices herself against the Volturi and Alice assures her the only way to protect themselves and the rest of Forks is to unleash a wave of energy that has the potential to blow up the forest._

Disclaimer: I, uh, I think I keep forgetting to remind you all that I do not, in fact, own Twilight or the characters. I do, however, own a lot of really fucked up movies that may or may not be responsible for some of the weirdness that follows. Typically, if I feel like posting music I'm listening to or inspired by...I do it at the end, just for funsies. But, in the event that you'd like a little mood music for what's to come, I'd like to suggest:

www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=NH1wp_YGJ7Y Massive Attack, Antistar

www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=NH_05x-wHBg The Foreboding Sense of Impending Happiness, HIM (if you are a fan of HIM, this song is actually dubbed over their "Join Me" video, I believe)

www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=1CsD4TTYKdA Weapon, Matthew Good

**Chapter 16**

_**BPOV**_

_It's dark. I can't breathe. I'm trapped. Buried. The smell of wet earth surrounds me. I don't scream, or try to claw and kick. The pressure makes my ears ring. I'm not afraid, only exhausted. My eyes close, I want to sleep. The darkness grows heavy and it becomes uncomfortable. I try to shift, but I don't have any room. My muscles are stiff. I've been down here too long._

_I won't be able to breathe at all soon._

_My body contorts in ways it shouldn't. I push against the edges, hoping for more room and finding none. I try to twist my body to push against the top. I'm trapped and wasting air. I don't cry, because that's useless. Instead, I give up. _

_I was dead anyway. Dead enough to be put in the ground._

Bella…

_It cuts through the silence like a bottle rocket. I jump at the sound. Is that my name? It sounds so foreign._

Bella…

_The darkness falls away, piece by piece. It's almost too much for my eyes to take. I shut them tightly when I feel myself descending into the brightness. I try not to flail and tuck into myself. A soft melody surrounds me, but I'm too afraid to open my eyes. My knees hit first, digging deep into sand. I finally open my eyes when my fingers clutch the grains. _

_I am Oceanside. It's not a place I can remember, but it must be special. The sun and the moon are both hanging in the sky. Waves crash against the white shore, leaving foam when they ebb. The melody becomes stronger. I need to find the source, so I stand. I squint in the intense light. The beach goes for miles into the horizon in either direction. _

_But the water sparkles and glistens. _

Bella…

_I'm wearing shoes. I slip them off and walk to the water. The crashing grows louder and louder. I take my shirt off and continue to let the waves pull me forward. The water pools at my feet before I unbutton my jeans. I dive into the water without hesitation. It's smooth against my skin, but cold. My body shakes from the exertion. _

Bella…

_This time, the sound is garbled. I head up for air. When I break the surface, the music is louder. This annoys me. I slick my hair back and look up at the sky. Night time is trying to intrude on the day, somehow I feel I can relate._

_There's a change in the current. Instead of the small waves and easy tides, it pulls me to the center. This makes me uneasy and I try to swim away. I'm not strong enough and I'm pulled under. I give into the force, since that's the only thing I can do. My ears and lungs fill with salty sea water. I let out a strangled cry, the only noise I've made since I woke up in the box. It's lost in the swirling water. No one will ever hear me._

Bella, wait…

_I struggle against the current to swim to the surface, but it's no use. My body goes limp. I start to fall. I get sucked in. I give up._

_I slip through time and space. Spinning out of control, my hands reach out but there's nothing to grasp. My body is pulled in too many directions and I feel like I'll be ripped apart. Then it's all over. I land with a hard thud back on the beach. This time, though, it's dark out. The moon illuminates the sand and reflects of the water, everything looks platinum against the black sky._

_I jump up to cover myself, excepting to be near naked and soaking wet. I'm neither. A white dress falls around my knees and the strap slips slightly down my left shoulder. My hair falls down my back, several lights gusts of wind pick it up and it falls around my face. I feel like I'm waiting for someone. The melody is buzzing in my ears, louder and louder. Then, it stops. All the sound stops. _

"_Bella!" The voice reminds me of the melody. I turn around to see a tall figure running to me._

"_Is that me? Am I Bella? Have you been calling to me?" I ask. I'm surprised to hear my own voice._

"_You don't remember?" He steps into the moonlight and he is beautiful. Even with the muted colors of the night, the angry red in his hair glows. I stare._

"_I guess not." The first thing I remember is the box. Then drowning._

"_You don't remember me, then?" His face becomes incredibly sad and my heart hurts. I want to remember him._

"_I'm sorry." Something feels wrong. I'm starting to panic._

_My mind is starting to panic. My body, on the other hand, is calm. There's no thudding heart. The blood doesn't rush to my head. I'm not entirely sure I'm breathing. My body stays cool, so I assume I'm not breaking out into a blush._

"_Am I dead?" I ask, wondering why I hadn't already thought of it. "Why isn't my heart beating?"_

"_You really don't remember?" He steps forward and his green eyes pierce through mine. I shiver involuntarily. Do dead people shiver? Am I dead?_

"_I remember a box and the water. There was also a song. I was trying to find it." I reply. His mouth breaks out into a grin and so does mine, but I'm not sure why._

"_That was my song," he says. He begins to hum. "I wrote it for you."_

"_It's beautiful. Are there words?"_

"_It's not that kind of song," he laughed. He held his hand out to me. "Come with me."_

"_I'm scared." I turn my back on him and stare out at the water. It calls to me again. He hums the song, my song, and I can't move. _

"_Come with me, Bella." He begs between bars._

"_Come." He insists, and pulls my shoulder back so that I'll face him. His hand is out, palm up. He nods._

"_I can't." I shake my head violently; the left strap of my dress falls down my shoulder, and tickles me above the elbow._

"_I need you." He drops his hand and his head._

"_I'm dead!" I yell, and cringe at the volume. I drop down to the sand and pull my knees up to the chest. My head falls between my knees. Tears trickle down my face and land on my arms. They shine in the moonlight. A strong, warm hand rests on my shoulder._

"_I can help you. But you need to come with me, Bella." He sounds too far away and sad. "You need to trust me. You do trust me. Just remember," he pushes. _

_The warm hand on my shoulder becomes cold. My skin breaks out into goose bumps. Emeralds and topazes dance before my eyes. I clench them shut and I see the man's face. But it's different. The lines are harder. The eyes aren't green. He's so white._

"_Edward." I whisper and the hand twitches._

"_Yes." He replies, lifting me up and looking me in the eye._

"_You look different." I reach up to touch his face. My fingers brush his soft skin._

"_You're dreaming. I look human." He smiles sadly, and reaches his hand out once more._

"_Come with me, please."_

_I hesitate, but drop my cold hand into his warm one._

Come with me…

Come with me…

Stay with me…

"Bella! I need you to stay with me," a loud voice shouted.

I opened my eyes and regretted it immediately. The harsh lights made me cringe. Something clattered to the ground, and I jumped. The involuntary action sent a shock of pain through my body. A rapid beeping began behind me. My eyes opened again, and I could see Carlisle.

"Edward," I tried to yell. My throat was too dry and my lungs were too sore.

"I'm here." I felt his icy hand on my leg.

"I'm so tired," I whispered. My head fell to the side.

"Bella, I need you stay with me," Carlisle repeated. He stood in front of Edward and began to check me over. It irritated me because I wanted to go to sleep. I wanted to go back to my dream.

It was quite there. And dream Edward was a lot less upset than the Edward that scrubbed his face next to me.

Carlisle poked and prodded at me, eliciting pain from almost every part of my body. At one point, it became too much to bear. I wanted to ask where the morphine was, but I was too tired to form the words aloud. The sporadic beeping became a soothing rhythm after a few more minutes of whatever Carlisle was doing. I became more aware of my surroundings. An IV was stuck in my left hand. The good doctor injected something into it, and then looked at me.

"You're going to be fine," he breathed.

"Can I go back to sleep?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Not yet," he replied, "but soon."

He left the room and my eyes followed him. I wasn't in a hospital room. Everything seemed a little unfamiliar. The wooden paneling around the room didn't seem to match all the medical equipment. I tried to look around more, but it hurt to move. It appeared as though I was dropped into a 1970's rec room. Complete with itchy pull-out sofa.

"Edward?"

He shifted his weight and turned to face me. His dark eyes fixed on me and he smiled slightly. The hand resting on my leg rubbed gently and he sighed.

"I was afraid I was going to lose you," he whispered.

"I'm not so easy to get rid of," I joked. His smile didn't reach his eyes. "Do you need to hunt? My questions can wait." My eyelids were already starting to droop.

"I'm not going anywhere." He stroked my hand gently. His eyes were black and the shadows under them were turning into a deep purple.

"How long have I been out?" I closed my eyes; the sight of Edward looking so weak was too much. I didn't want to remember that image of him.

"Time is irrelevant to me, you know that." I could hear the light smile in his voice.

Footsteps approached from the door way and I opened my eyes to see Jasper quietly closing the door behind him. He gave me a strained smile and then narrowed his eyes at Edward.

"I can sit with her for a few hours while you take care of yourself. Emmett is waiting rather impatiently for you." He placed his hand on Edward's shoulder.

"He's going to challenge me," Edward sighed and laced his fingers through mine.

"Edward, let Jasper stay. I would just bore you with more sleeping," I yawned, trying to encourage him.

He sighed again as he let go of my hand. The boys exchanged a private conversation in their super speed vampire voices, sparing me glances more often than was comfortable. I gave them both a sour face, although it hurt to scrunch my nose up.

I tried to remember what happened before I woke up. Everything was fuzzy except James's face and the dead members of the wolf pack. I thought harder, trying to focus on why I was in so much pain. Frustration was beginning to exhaust me when I felt Edward's cold lips press against my forehead.

"I won't be gone long," he whispered. My heart clenched slightly.

"I love you," I whispered back. Because I did. His mouth smiled while he pressed another kiss against my temple. He whispered that he loved me too, and left the room in a flourish.

I lolled my head to the other side and looked at Jasper. His wheat-colored eyes stared after Edward for a moment, lips twitching up in a smile. After the door clicked shut, he noticed me staring at him.

"How do you feel?"

"Like I just got the shit kicked out of me by vampire or two. How do I look?"

He blinked several times and then broke out into a laugh.

"Well, I have to say. I thought you were the flag, but you turned out to be the bomb." He leaned back in the chair, clearly more comfortable with my sarcasm in the room.

"No, Jasper, you da bomb," I replied as I closed my eyes and rolled my head back to the middle of the pillow.

_Bright white stars glowed against my eyelids. My mind wandered to a campfire with several children seated around it. I approached slowly, not wanting to startle them. They were roasting something in the flames. From the distance, it looked like hot dogs. As I came closer, the stench was horrible. I stopped to catch my breath. The kids all turned their heads sharply in my direction as I wheezed. One girl hopped off the log she occupied and walked to me. Her gait was wide and direct, pigtails swinging as she strode quickly._

"_What are you doing here," she demanded. I was knelt down already, avoiding the smell. When I looked up, we were face to face._

She was me.

"_What are YOU doing here," I replied. Her eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms, tapping her foot._

"_You're dreaming, wake up!" She yelled, beginning a tantrum. The other children heard and began to crowd around me._

_It wasn't hot dogs they were roasting. It was body parts. Vampire body parts._

"_What are you doing?" I screeched, trying to grab the skewers from them._

"_WAKE UP!" She was screaming now, flapping her arms violently. _

_I threw the smoked vampire parts to the ground and pinned her arms down on either side of her._

"_Why do I need to wake up, Bella? Why?" I gently shook her so she'd stop screaming._

"_So you can remember. Ask him! He knows. Wake up!" She kicked me hard in the shin._

I gasped and shuddered awake.

"What is Carlisle giving me?" I yelled, as I grabbed at the IV in my arm.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Jasper leaned across to stop me from pulling the needles out of my hand. I could feel the calm around me, but it couldn't quite soothe me.

"The dreams," I gasped.

"Calm down, its okay now. You're awake."

"They were roasting vampire arms, Jasper! It was like some scarier reincarnation of Children of the Corn. I was there, as a little girl! Little Bella kicked me. She told me ask you—that you knew. I didn't understand it, but it was fucking weird." I felt tears forming in the corner of my eyes.

"Bella, you need to calm down. It was just a dream. Carlisle isn't dosing you. I think you're just reacting to the trauma. Maybe the early stages of posttraumatic stress disorder." He sighed. "Edward should really explain it to you. He thinks it will be easier coming from him."

"What will be easier?"

"The truth. Do you remember anything?" He fell back into his chair while I abandoned my attempt to tear the medical tubing out of my veins.

"I…I can remember some things. On the way there, we knew we got separated on purpose. It just didn't feel right. I was pissed off that I missed it, and took it out on Edward. I said a lot of bullshit things, Jasper. He left me in the Volvo, I found the right clearing, and I went to look for James. There were dead Indian boys all over the place. I could never forget that. You were stressed out about Alice, that's why I didn't tell you Edward and I got into a fight. I didn't want you stay with me. James found me after you left."

I concentrated hard. _What happened after James found me?_

"You don't remember anything after that, do you?" He rested his elbows on his thighs and steepled his fingers.

I didn't remember anything after that. My face must have looked panicked, because Jasper was trying to calm me down again.

"You should really let Edward explain it. He's probably right, it would be easier coming from him."

"No, I need to know what happened."

I wanted Jasper to spill it. Suddenly, the room got foggy.

What did Jasper have to tell me? It could wait. Sleep was more important.

I slept dreamlessly and lightly.

Edward and Jasper switched places at one point, they whispered conspiratorially. My mind was a million miles away, unable to bring what was going on around me into focus. Carlisle came in and checked my vitals, and pushed something else into my IV.

I started to wonder if maybe the Cullens were really CIA. They'd taken cover as vampires in order to infiltrate my Keeper Camp and use my connection to Aro. Maybe they wanted take down the Volturi. Carlisle was pumping me full of some truth serum or paralytic. He was waiting for the right moment to start interrogating me under a Chinese water torture device. My body twitched at the thought. Edward leaned over and kissed my cheek, and I fell back asleep.

I faded in and out for hours. The room, which was dark when I had first woke, was glowing from the sun against the shades. My body felt stiff, but at least I felt like part of my body. Layers of blankets were piled on top of me, and I could feel a sheen of sweat on my neck and back. I tried to pull them up and two cold hands gripped either side and pulled with me.

"Edward," I whispered hoarsely. My voice cracked and I cleared my throat.

"I'm here." He stroked the back of my hair while he helped me sit up. He folded up some of the discarded blankets and fluffed them behind me. The muscles were still heavy, and I could see several yellow bruises where my shorts and tank top didn't cover. But, the pain wasn't overwhelming. I wasn't drifting back to sleep. I took a few deep breathes, relieved.

"Bella, you're awake." Carlisle smiled as he stepped through the open door. I blanched at his arrival, waiting for more of whatever he'd been giving me. "Relax. Your body is practically healed. The nightmares were putting too much stress on your body's ability to heal."

He handed me a glass of water and gave Edward a stern look. They had an argument with their facial expressions. Edward scowled, Carlisle raised his eyebrow. Edward narrowed his eyes, Carlisle pursed his lips. Edward winced and Carlisle, the victor, smiled. He left quickly, quietly closing the door behind me.

"They're all afraid of overwhelming you." He shrugged in explanation of Carlisle's hasty leave.

"It's okay. Look, I need you tell me whatever Jasper wouldn't." Did they think I would forget? Not likely.

His pale fingers pinched the straight bridge of his nose and he let out of a loud, exaggerated sigh.

"I know you're mad at me, and I'm sorry about all the awful stuff I said to you in the car. You didn't deserve it. I'm rotten and I'm sorry." I looked away from him, feeling slightly ashamed that I hadn't apologized already.

"Bella," he began, exhaling dramatically. "I have been underestimating you from the moment I saw you. When Alice first saw you in her visions, she knew there was something special about you. She also understood the inevitability of you and me. The very idea made me scoff. I assumed, incorrectly of course, that you were just another vapid teenage girl.

"Even when I saw you in Physics class, before I became aware of your scent, you were staring at the back of Mike Newton's head like it was a big, red target. I was wrong about you then, too. I decided that you had more tenacity than anything else.

"I've been in denial, perhaps because I am so used to be relied on and given my way. That day I stopped the van, I saw you drop to the ground and roll underneath your car. I may have been surprised when you finally revealed the truth to me, perhaps because I was so focused on what I was hiding from you to entertain too many ideas of what it was you kept from me.

"The point is—I've grossly misjudged you. I've mistaken the physical toll of the last few days on you as weakness. I tried to protect you, taking your ability for granted." He took my chin and lifted my face toward him. His golden eyes were apologetic and eager, his mouth pulled into slight frown.

"It was dangerous and foolish. I love you, and you deserve a partner. Not a master." He tensed slightly at the last word.

We stared at each other in silence, because I didn't know what to say. My cheeks felt wet and I realized I was crying. He gently wiped a few tears away with his thumbs and pressed his forehead against mine. I held back a sob and took a few deep breathes to pull myself together. The sweet scent of Edward's skin filled my nose and I could taste him on my tongue. My skin vibrated with the energy that surrounded us, its gentle pulsing soothed the panic that was beginning to swell inside of me. His lips pressed against mine softly, at first. My lips moved against his and the air seemed to spark.

I pulled back abruptly and stared at him, wide-eyed. The gentle pulse that eased me had turned into a deafening buzz. My feet landed on the floor without my permission, and I paced across the room. The space I created between Edward and I seemed to dissolve some of the electricity between us. My heart ached minutely. I needed answers. Kissing could come later.

Hopefully.

"I'm sorry," he laughed, but there was no humor on his face.

"I'm sorry," I repeated. "I just need to know what happened."

He told me the story then. As he spoke, I felt like I relived every blow. The pain burned in my shoulders and radiated down my ribs. I lifted up the hem of my tank top to reveal light purple and yellow marks up and down each side. His cold hands ghosted along my waist as he murmured his regrets. I shook off his apology for not being there, because I can handle myself. But, as I started to remember I realized I let my emotions get the best of me.

I concluded my inability to remember the fight was from blacking out after I used whatever strange energy my anger shot out.

"There's more," he continued while I began to relax.

I thought for a moment, and remembered Renee had showed up with a burning kit.

"Renee." I whispered.

"Do you remember?" He asked hesitantly. His hand hovered near my elbow, he ducked to meet my gaze.

"The campfire." The words fell absently. I thought about the last dream I had, where my younger self kicked me. She was trying to remind me of the explosion.

Edward grabbed me in his arms before my knees had the chance to give out.

I had lost my mother. Sure, she wasn't the world's best mom or anything. But she was my mom.

"They all died. The fire was huge, but the rain quickly killed it. The damage was extreme, stretching out for several miles in every direction. If there hadn't been a storm, it would have engulfed the whole forest."

"Oh god," I sobbed, "what is Charlie gonna say."

"That I'm glad you're alright."

I turned quickly, tripping on my own feet. Edward grabbed my waist, supporting me for a moment before I could regain my composure. My dad stood close to the door, his face grave. Alice hovered quietly behind him. The hands around my waist slowly released me and I ran into my father's arms, sobbing violently over the loss of my mother.

* * *

A/N: I just got done reading Eclipse (for the 2nd time) a few days ago...part of this chapter was written after. Can you guess which part I'm thinking of in particular? If we lived in Hogwarts, I'd give your house 10 points if you guessed correctly! :)


	18. Chapter 17

_Previously...on Under a Killing Moon (which, wasn't all that long ago..I might add):_

_Bella has some weird dreams, as she is in a coma-like state from using all her energy fighting off the Volturi and creating an explosion that killed her mother as well as the three leaders of the Volturi and Demetri._

_She is really panicked and Edward really doesn't know what do to about. But as always...Alice is JUST IN TIME. Go figure._

**Disclaimer: **I neither own Twilight or it's original characters. I do, however, own the Keepers. They're alright, I suppose. Also, as an added disclaimer, I believe this story is about to earn it's M rating. Just saying.

STUFF YOU MIGHT WANT TO LISTEN TO WHILE YOU READ (or, since I love this band so much, things you should probably just listen to in general):

www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=9bVyzU8HwxM - Sleepwalking Past Hope  
www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=AnF_EfF9ank - Lose You Tonight (Thulsa Doom Extended Dub) **Especially important to said M rating**  
www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=kav9xUSw4s4 - Beautiful ** This is my favorite song of ALL time, btw.**  
www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=Oj2TEkOHfn8 - Dead Lover's Lane (C616 Remix)  
www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=vwK_cCmRksc - For You

* * *

Chapter 17

_**EPOV**_

Bella cried into her father's chest and I gave Alice a questioning look.

"_Let's give them some privacy, please."_ Her thought was fairly demanding and it looked like her head might fall off as she nodded toward the door.

I was apprehensive to leave Bella alone. Charlie's thoughts indicated that he was about to lay all his burdens and Swan family secrets out for her. As it were, she was already walking a tight rope between sanity and years of intense psychotherapy. Alice's visions didn't show anything to be concerned over, but I was still skeptical about our gifts and their ability to work on Bella. Particularly after Jasper was unable to calm her during an earlier panic attack.

I glanced back to see Charlie staring back at me with his mouth set in a straight line. He was hoping I would stay nearby, as was I. Alice's small, strong hand grabbed my elbow and pulled me out of the room.

"I don't like leaving her that way," I complained.

"You know it will be fine. For now, at least. We have a serious situation on our hands, Edward." Her tinkling voice betrayed the gravity of events about to transpire.

Rosalie and Emmett were back in Forks, putting on a strong family front. We had relocated Bella and myself to a safe house in Northern Wisconsin. I was still ill at ease. While Alice maintained that the bomb would hold very few consequences, it was becoming clear that she was not looking at the big picture.

"Edward!" She was standing at the front door and staring back at me impatiently. _"Could you please stay out of _your_ head today?"_ Her mouth formed a curt smile and she skipped outside.

"Where is Jasper?" I asked, his absence made me nervous.

"Around, doing what he does. He's tracking down some old allies before they have a chance to join the movement. They still haven't decided on a name. Maybe they won't get organized enough." Alice's shoulders shrugged.

We walked out to the swing set in the backyard. It was a relatively cold and cloudy fall day. The air was crisp and clean. There was little chance of rain or sun. Orange and yellow leaves were already starting to litter the dull grass and they crunched loudly, even under Alice's graceful steps. She leapt onto the flat swing and stood on one foot, using the other to kick up momentum. I rolled my eyes.

"Get on with it," I grumbled. My patience had already been waning after waiting for Bella to wake up. Time didn't mean much to me until her. I counted the hours she laid unconscious dreaming horrifying scenes, tallied the minutes she screamed out for the pain to stop and noted the changes in the rhythm of the heart monitor.

Nothing about the last two weeks had been easy. And Alice was only being more difficult.

"She will be fine, Edward." She sighed, knowing that my mind had abandoned her to ponder other things.

I sat in the next swing and twisted the chains until I could face her.

"What are we going to do?" I asked as she slid down to sit.

"It isn't clear. Too many decisions need to be made before we'll know enough to be able to proceed." Her legs pumped and she began to swing.

I was growing tired of the ambiguity.

"We need to reach out to the rest of the supernatural world," I suggested.

Her eyes glazed over and a vision started. The images were jumbled as the creatures we had known decided if they were with us or against us. The minor civil war that was already gaining momentum began to morph into a paranormal free for all. Entire supernatural species and subspecies began to disappear. Alice's visions flashed quickly, but there was one indisputable fact. There would be blood.

My hands ran through my hair, pulling roughly at the end.

"How much time do we have?" I hunched over and kicked the grass under the swing.

"It depends on who jumps up on the soap box. So far, war is only a possibility. But, the vampire world is currently without out any definable order. Sooner or later, a hierarchy is going to be rebuilt. I haven't been able to see who it will be, only that the outcomes differ." She scrunched her face as she swung back down. Once she made her way up, she jumped from the swing, sticking the landing like a gymnast.

"Do we have options?" My frustration was slowly folding into irritation.

"Several." Alice turned and faced me, a smiling taking over her face. "You make Bella a vampire and take over Volterra." I shook my head violently, she frowned slightly and continued. "The best way to avoid a vampire civil war, which will come very close to destroying humanity, is to assert some power. Whether you'd like to rule all that is stone and sparkly or not, they will take us more seriously if we prove that we aren't to be messed with."

I huffed, because she had a point. It was dangerously stupid, but valid. I had no desire to take over Volterra. Truthfully, I cared very little about my kind. Most creatures of the night were predictable and power hungry, the reliance on base instinct reducing many of them to solitary nomadic lifestyles. No doubt, mine and Alice's gifts would give us the edge we needed to gain respect and instill fear.

Her visions were teetering back and forth, waiting for my decision. The only clear images were of battles and excessive violence.

"I can't decide, because it's not my decision to make."

"If it's her choice, will you do it?" Her voice strained as she tried to keep a hold on the future. She gave up suddenly and looked at me. "You might as well just say yes. It was in their prophecy, you know it has to happen." She stared at me pointedly.

"A prophecy that was written by geneticist that was probably huffing ether. Besides, if it had to be, wouldn't you see it?"

"I can't see much when it comes to her, so that's not a good example. But, I did always see the two of you together. I think that is a testament of fate. Futures change, fates can't."

"Fate? Alice, be serious."

My mind swirled out of control then. I grappled to hold on to the stray thoughts, one in particular. Was it possible that all of this had been carefully orchestrated? Carlisle and Alice had been able to keep a secret from me for great deal of time. What else had I missed while I folded further into myself? Perhaps Renee's mind was not as it seemed. Briefly, I considered fate, destiny and other optimistic words that are indicative of a lack of free will. Prophecy? I scoffed aloud. It was absurd.

But yet, as the events unfolded and Bella's life started to unravel, even I was having a difficult time ignoring the connections.

The house rustled. A cool breeze picked up and the foliage danced around our feet. My swing billowed in the breeze as I joined Alice. The country air was heavy, threatening to swallow the two of us. I listened to the thoughts inside, only hearing Charlie. His were relatively quiet, but remorse lingered. Bella had left the room and I tried to tune into her unique pulse. She was moving too swiftly, her heart beating erratically. She would, undoubtedly, be upset. Charlie's story would have been harder to swallow than Renee's.

Alice stiffened beside me. Her mind filled with possibilities intertwined with the same death and destruction that had been plaguing the future for weeks. Her body shook slightly and she slipped out of trance. Shooting me a worried look, she focused on the screen door in the back of the house. Before I had a chance to inquire, the door swung open.

Bella's hair was dirty and wild, falling around her face in knots and tangles. There was a slight scowl taking over her pretty features. She was still wearing sleep shorts and a tank top, the shorts riding up slowly as she stomped out into the yard. The laces on her shoes dragged on the ground and the tongues hung out, revealing her bare feet. Her heart beat quickly, stuttering slightly when she noticed me staring at her.

To my surprise, she carried a large weapon in each hand.

"What the hell are you doing?"

She pointed one of the guns at the ground and pulled the trigger. A flame came out and she jumped back as it singed the ground around her. A bright smile took over her face and she laughed.

"Have you gone completely insane?" I yelled. Alice grabbed my arm to keep me from stalking over to Bella and ripping the guns right out of her hands.

"I think the answer to that question is fairly obvious." She replied, while firing the other weapon. Her finger pressed the trigger longer and she gave a nod of satisfaction. "I'm going to Italy and I'm going to burn Volterra down to the ground, bitches."

A vision of Volterra burning flashed in my mind. Alice was checking the possibility. She shrugged when I elbowed her in the ribs.

"You can't be serious," I started. Bella raised an eyebrow at me in a challenge. My hands went up in surrender, as I took a step back.

"Partners, remember." She looked around her person, I assumed to find a place to hide her flame throwers.

"Perhaps you should take care of yourself first? You've been in a near coma for almost two weeks." I was trying to be polite. A slight red tint made a journey up her chest and rested on her cheeks. She looked at me sheepishly.

"Now that you mention it, I really have to pee." She dropped her shoulders in a defeat and I stifled a laugh.

"The murder and mayhem can wait," I replied as Alice dragged her toward the house.

The weeks following the confrontation in the woods had been difficult. Alice hadn't bothered to tell me about the explosion they were planning, knowing full well I'd never agree to put Bella through it. The way the underworld was beginning to spiral out of control, Alice had started to admit maybe she'd been wrong. She withdrew, preferring to keep to herself. Jasper said very little to me, or anyone else for that matter. He spent his time rustling up old friends in case we should need a united front.

I stayed with Bella in the stuffy recreation room almost constantly. Esme would relieve me so that I could hunt every few days. When Charlie and Carlisle held a funeral service for Bella and me, I lingered nearby in order to hear what everyone was thinking. Rosalie and Emmett returned and stayed to help look after things in Forks while everyone else divided their time between Wisconsin and Washington.

Charlie and Alice flew in early this morning so he could talk to Bella. I, as usual, didn't think it was a good idea. The stress of responsibility had already been getting to Bella since the accident. Once she remembered her mother's death, I was sure it would break her. Charlie's as yet untold history would only serve to be a greater catalyst. But, as surely as I opposed it, Alice ignored me.

Judging by Bella's gun wielding reimagining of Rambo, I could only assume I was correct. Her father's words were the final push she needed into insanity. I ran my hands through my hair. Nothing was going as planned. Charlie assured us that Bella would get stronger now that Renee had died. That they had both bound their powers to Bella to protect her. My head pounded with the thoughts from inside the house and my own.

"Edward?" Charlie approached hesitantly, as though he didn't want to startle me.

"What's going to happen with the other Keepers?" I didn't look at him. The question had been plaguing me for days and I had just received the opportunity to ask it.

"They'll assume she's dead. It won't be a far stretch for them to believe that Renee has run off with her grief. Alice didn't see any complications. But, in any event, Keepers like to keep to the fringe of society. Like most vampires," Charlie sighed. "Renee sent her to me on purpose. She was meant to meet you. After everything we've done to prevent the events that have been set in motion, it seems that Renee had other plans."

"I should have caught it. Perhaps she used my emotional attachment to Bella to keep me away from her thoughts." The disturbing memories came back into my mind and I pushed them away quickly.

"I don't have any special gifts. Renee was born to do this kind of thing, she was a real natural. When she spoke, people listened. I was happy to stand behind her and give support. Before Bella was born, we knew something was different. Renee had these vivid dreams about the prophecies. She was practically invincible. And then, Bella was born."

_It was late at night, the moon was bright and high. Light spilled in through a large window. The hard wood floors stretched across the living room and kitchen. Untreated cabinets were left open. Charlie, no older than 22, was shuffling through the bottom shelves. Renee lay on pile of blankets in front of a patterned couch._

"_She's coming, Charlie! She's not waiting!" Renee screamed, clutching her round stomach._

"_Breathe, Reen. I'll be right there. Don't push yet." Charlie snatched a few items from the kitchen counter and ran to his wife. He put down two candles on either side of her and lit the wicks. _

_They both muttered something while she pushed. He stopped to swab the sweat from her forehead or hold her hand. After several minutes, he took position between her knees and continued to repeat the mantra. When the child finally came out, the atmosphere changed._

_Charlie held his newborn daughter in his arms while she cried out. Renee leaned back against the couch and let out a large sigh. He placed baby Bella in her arms and they spoke in tandem. Momentarily the crying stopped and a peaceful smile drifted across Charlie's face._

The memory went dark and a new one started.

"_Damn it, Charlie! She's got her whole future ahead of her and you just want to leave?" Renee crossed her arms and leaned against the doorway._

"_It's not safe for her here. You want her out there fighting vampires and vampire threats and who knows what else? What happens when they figure it out, Reen? You think they'll just let you go about your business? No way." He pulled the door shut and glanced at her. He started down the hall way, hoping to move away from the sleeping child's room._

"_Ridiculous! Absolutely ridiculous! No one's going to figure it out and somebody has to train her. And you can't. So go ahead and leave. There's a nomadic camp in South America that would love to have us." She flung her hands up and retreated to the couch._

"_We're supposed to protect her, not send her out to the wolves! And if you don't think there's gonna be any of those, well I don't know what planet you're living on." His voice was getting louder and Renee's eyes widened._

"_You think she's safe if she doesn't know how to protect herself? She's going to change everything, Charlie. You can't except to hide her away from this world. She'll be safe, you made sure of that. If you don't want to stick around, go back to that shitty town you love so much. But don't expect us to follow you." She pushed up from the couch and went into the kitchen._

_Charlie wandered back down the hallway and into Bella's room. She was awake, her knees pulled up to her chest. Her wide, mahogany eyes met her father's in child-like fear. Baby Bella couldn't be more than five years old. The pink quilt wrapped around her body as she curled into herself in the middle of a small child's bed._

"_What's wrong, Princess?" He stroked her messy hair as he took purchase to the piece of bed on the left of her._

"_Bad dreams, Daddy," she whispered, crying into her father's flannel shirt. "You and Mommy were yelling and it scared me more." She pulled back and sprung up to wrap her arms around Charlie's neck._

_He rubbed her back, adorned with an image of the Little Mermaid. "It's okay, kiddo." He kissed the top of her head and stared at the door, waiting for his wife to bust in and rip the little girl from his arms. When they remained uninterrupted, he continued._

"_Mommy wants to take you on a vacation. You guys can go to the beach. You can practice your Spanish on those unsuspecting little boys." He ruffled her hair and she looked up at him._

"_Yuck! Those boys all have cooties, Dad." She sat back on her heels and eyed her father suspiciously._

"_Don't you forget it, either!" He gathered her up into another hug, then tucked her tightly back into her bed. The light extinguished behind him as he shut the door._

"She had awful dreams," Charlie continued. "Still does."

The days ticked by slowly. Carlisle and Esme spent more time back in Forks. Volterra was still trying to reorganize and Alice assured us that it would be better if we all split up, lest they see the Cullen clan as a threat. Jasper had long since disappeared, searching for allies. Alice divided her time between Bella and her own mate. Rose had also taken a liking to Bella, which was unlikely but not surprising. They shared the same strong-willed feminine attitude, and a violent aversion to being a piece of property. The girls were helping Bella master her shielding ability and aiding her with her fighting style. Charlie returned to patrolling the streets of Forks, checking in with his daughter twice a day.

Since Bella and I were supposed to be dead, we stayed inside the country home. September slipped away and October brought bright leaves and sharp Wisconsin winds. The smell was sometimes unbearable, being so close to dairy farms. I hardly saw Bella at all, keeping my distance as I worried about her mental health. Alice was there that day. She was worried Jasper was travelling too close to Volterra. Bella had given us some insight into the remaining Elite Guard members.

Alice was able to tune into Jane. At first, the remainder of the Volturi had been concerned. Even Aro's mate was unsure of where the triumvirate and Demetri had gone. Jane was left in the dark, also. She was far less concerned and more angry that she had been left out. Sulpicia and Athenodora had taken to searching for their mates. Alice found nothing to worry about, yet. But, Bella had been adamant that Jane would jump at the opportunity to take Aro's spot.

With October looming, the most spiritual month, time was running out. If this dispute was not settled by Saints Day, a great deal of harm would come to more than just Bella and the Cullen family. The Vampire world would likely rise up in complete chaos.

Charlie and Alice both urged me to speak to Bella about changing her. While Charlie was less excited about the prospect of it, knowing it was the best way to protect her. Alice was typically beside herself at the mere thought of it. I had yet to approach Bella with the topic, myself.

Alice shut the door to the garage and glided through the living room. I had taken refuge on the couch, losing myself in my own thoughts. She tucked her legs underneath her body and draped her arm across the back the couch.

"Talk to her." She touched my arm and I looked into her sad, golden eyes. _"She won't survive otherwise. And, you know how the story ends, Edward. It is meant to be."_ Her thoughts irritated me further.

"Alice, I am not going to ask her to give up her human life! And, I am still not entirely convinced by some crazy prophet's ramblings. There has been unrest within the paranormal for centuries, long before you or I, even before Carlisle. Long before this supposed manifest destiny was ever a thought in the head of some misguided, insane leader of secret keepers that I did not even know existed until about two weeks ago." If I had a working heart, it would have been beating out of my chest. My body would be flushed red with anger. Alice sighed next to me.

"_Partners."_ She snorted at the thought. Then, with a glimpse of Jasper's future, she lifted herself from the couch and made to return to his side.

I heard the quick pulse of Bella's heart from the garage. Her small feet where hitting the uppercut bag in a series of mixed kicks. Her heart would flutter slightly when she engaged her shield. Grunts poured into the living room as she hit harder, and longer, than usual. I suspected it was something Alice had said. Her thrumming pulse pulled me to her, and I couldn't deny its magnetism anymore that moment. I quietly headed to her current sanctuary.

Her long, dark hair was pulled up in mess on top of her head. A deep red tank top showed off her porcelain arms, their muscles contracting as she engaged her shield. The ear buds of her iPod floated from her ears and the cord hung loosely across her chest. The machine itself was tucked into the waist band of her low slung black shorts. The volume was turned high, I could hear the bass line across the room.

She never turned to look at me as she doled out hook kick after crescent kick, occasionally throwing in bolo punches and side kicks. Her slender arms broke out in gooseflesh and her heart stuttered quietly. She tried to ignore me, but her body couldn't. Bella pretended to I wasn't there, her body moving to a different position with her back to me.

I couldn't complain, as the view was not bad. Her shoulder blades moved in time with the music blaring in her ears, her back arching with kicks. I tried not to notice her curves as she leaned back on the balls of her feet to jab. Her hips swayed slightly while she worked the bag over. I could smell an undertone of excitement coursing through her, yet I couldn't tear my roving eyes away from her.

She landed a round house kick while engaging her shield, sending the bag off the chain for the third time in as many days. Her brown eyes met mine, then. Small, sweet trickles of sweat dripped down her neck and disappeared into her cleavage.

Her appetite had waned, and although Carlisle and Charlie both assured me it was part of the mutation, I worried she may be getting too thin or too weak. As she stalked toward me, I could see the muscles in her abdomen tighten when her tank top rode up. There was nothing too weak or too thin about this woman.

She unknotted the hair on top of her head. It fell down in cascading, tangled waves around her neck and shoulders. I reached out to unsnarl a curl, but was stopped short. I was surprised to see she had engaged her shield, and was using it to pin me to the door frame I was hovering near.

"Jesus Bella," I whispered. She was sexy and frightening. Aware of it too, I guessed.

"You've been a ghost for days," she stated. Her body brushed against mine as she let the shield drop. Her hair tickled my arm when she looked up at me. There was worry and apprehension in her eyes.

I cupped her face and bent down to place a chaste kiss on her lips. A trap I didn't realize I fell for until it was too late.

Her arms flew around my neck, anchoring me down to her. A sweet, determined tongue slid past my lips and met my own. Slender, feminine legs hooked around my hips. It was like the meadow. Only, with more urgency and desperation. Time didn't seem to stand still for us now. It only moved more quickly, dwindling away like human life. I cupped her backside, pulling her into me. She hummed into my mouth.

My senses were on overload. Her heart pounded. The music pumped loudly out the ear buds that were resting against her peaked nipples. The scent of fear and arousal filled the room. My gentlemanly demeanor began to fade as my instincts took over. My hand brushed up Bella's waist, stroking the side of her breast.

A small "thank god" escaped her lips, before she placed them at the base of my throat. My cock jumped as she sunk her teeth into my marble flesh. The hands that had been tangled in my hair were tugging at the hem of my shirt. I acquiesced, arching away from her so she could gain access. Black cotton hit the floor behind me and Bella trailed kisses down my chest. The muscles in my stomach tightened. The pressure in my pants was building.

She broke away from kissing to pull her own shirt off. My hands trembled against her hips as her tank top came over her head. She was still wearing a sports bra, but the skin to skin contact of our stomachs alone made me kiss. With one hand on her ass to support her, my other hand made quick work of the clasp.

Her body pressed tightly against me, suddenly embarrassed to reveal herself to me. I kissed her, roughly. I trailed my mouth to her earlobes and felt her nipples tighten against me. My lips continued further, to her throat, her clavicle, her shoulders as I pushed the straps of her bra down. She arched her back, allowing the fabric to fall away. I kissed her cleavage and her skin was salty from her work out. She sighed as her head rolled back. Taking a nipple into my mouth, I wondered why we hadn't done this earlier.

She was beautiful. Flushed with arousal. Whispering my name between her sultry moans. She was mine.

I carried her into the living room, her head phones trailing on the floor behind us. It was my intention to do away with her shorts as quickly as possible. I laid her down on the couch, covering her stomach with wet kisses. Her body arched into mine as I dipped my fingers in the waist of her shorts. I slid them down her thighs, her iPod clattering to the floor. The shorts snagged on her shoes, which mildly irritated me, but I diffused both situations with vampire speed. I pressed a small kiss to her panty covered pubic bone before I returned to her mouth.

Her hands roamed across my back and down to my ass, pulling me into her. Her hips bucked as she felt my hardness against her. Small, thin fingers unbuttoned my jeans, a smooth hand brushed against my penis. Her teeth sunk into my shoulder and I growled, removing my jeans. She took the opportunity to bring herself up on her knees, straddling me as I returned to her side.

I brushed my cold fingers along her breasts and trailed them down her sides until she shivered. Her mouth covered mine in needy, wanting kisses. I could taste her excitement in the air, and feel it on my still covered cock.

"Edward," she breathed into my ear, grinding onto my lap.

"Yes, Bella," I managed, through gritted teeth.

"Please. I am yours." Her mouth was on mine again, my hands were removing the only thing that came between my flesh and hers.

I gently laid her back on down. My fingers lingered on the folds of her sex, stroking the smooth skin. She shuddered, whispering another plea. I couldn't deny her and I did as she begged. I nestled myself between her legs, gripped the back of her knees, and buried myself inside of her.

She arched deeply, moaning my name. Venom began to pool in my mouth as her hair fell from her neck. I swooped down and began to kiss her wildly, slowly thrusting in an out. Her name fell from my lips as the blood lust subsided. She pulled against the back of my head and allowed me deeper access.

I shuddered, pulling her tightly. She moaned "Edward" loudly into my ear. I could feel her body tighten around me. Sharp, jagged fingernails scraped against the back of my neck. Her legs wrapped around me and her breaths came in short spurts. I kissed her forehead, her cheeks and her sternum before surrounding her mouth with mine. I hitched her leg up higher and swallowed her moans.

Time stopped then.

Her body, invaded by mine, shuddered violently. Her pelvic muscles clenched around my dick. I could feel her slick, wet sex clamp and release me. I released then, too.

I rested my forehead on hers, refusing to look her in the eye at first. Slightly abashed that I had not been able to control myself. Her hand rested on my cheek, beckoning me to meet her gaze. Our lips met, first.

"I love you," she whispered, closing her eyes. When she opened them, I stared back.

"I love you, too." No truer words had ever been spoken.

With our bodies entwined, I knew it was where I belonged. With Bella.

* * *

A/N: I would like to mention that, while I have worked with several betas on revisions of earlier chapters, I don't have one that works with me on this. Not that I have gotten any grammar hate mail or anything...but as I get more and more anxious to get it out, I don't know...I caught so many ridiculous typos on my read through this time.

BTW: Thanks to the usual suspects. The reviewing has gone down tremendously, but alerts and faves are still mind blowing. So, why don't you review? Now would be a good chapter to start, as I have not yet decided if lemon writing is for me. *blush*

On another note, does anyone read the Blue Bloods series? An employee let me borrow them, and I am not sure if I like them. (I'm almost done with book 3.)

FINALLY! I have to rec this fic, because it is so amazing. I'm sure most of you are already reading it. You know I am slow.

Dead Confederates by goldenmeadow. That woman will show you some Southern hospitality.


	19. Chapter 18

_Before I forget...**Disclaimer: **I totally don't own Twilight and/or any of the related characters. I did used to own a pink Betta fish named Darryl. But, he died last week. It was sad._

_Previously on Under a Killing Moon:_

_At this point, you should probably should go back and re-read it. But, I know I probably wouldn't if it were me. Edward and Bella escape an epic battle against the Volturi triumvate by Bella's mom sacraficing herself as a human bomb. Bella passes out for awhile due to the intense exhaustion using her shield via her emotions causes her. She wakes up. Charlie tells her her and her mother were both Keepers. In case you DID re-read it...the story he tells Edward implies that because they knew she was born to fulfill her prohpecy, Charlie and Renee did a spell-like ceremony casting his Keeper abilities on to her...leaving him to be completely human. This may, or may not, explain Bella's advanced abilities._

_Bella wakes up ready for battle. Their stunt in Forks killed the leaders of the Volturi, leaving the vampire world without leaders...and the supernatural world more ready for war than ever. There's some stuff going on with her though, we'll get to that in this chapter. But...uh...he finds her trying to focus her sheild and training for the inevitable battle. They have sex. It was my first lemon, so I suggest you go back and read it. Hahaha. Just kidding. I suggest you just get on with this chapter. ;)_

_By the way, since it took me FOREVER to write this chapter...there's a special surprise included. But, in any case...that suprise is brought you by Puscifer's song "Rev 22:20". www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=ye0H91hxUMw__

* * *

_

Chapter 18

_**BPOV**_

I always knew I was different. Not weird Goth girl listening to Morrissey in the back of class different. Or even "one of these things is not like the other" different. I didn't even fit in with the other Keepers.

Not that I really cared.

How can you relate to people when you spend your time tracking vampires and kicking werewolves in the face?

Not that I was some island either. Or some pathetic sap feeling sorry for myself because I didn't have any friends or a boyfriend or the perfect dress to wear to prom. Insert lame teenage lament here.

I wasn't allowed to go a normal school until I was fourteen. I was expelled quickly for punching a girl that picked on me. I was relieved, anyway. I begged Renee for years to let me go to school. Maybe I could make some friends, get some roots.

But when I got there, I was anxious all the time. My eyes constantly searched the school yard for vampires. Loud noises made me jump and I was half expecting vampire hunters to abduct me from homeroom. So, it was just as well that little blonde bitch shoved me into my locker and called me some stupid insult I can't even remember.

I don't even think I was horrified when I felt her nose crack under my fist.

And there was that whole thing at that really expensive private school in Phoenix. Werewolves may, or may not, have been harmed on school property. Which, how was I supposed to know that the school was a god damn breeding ground…literally. Not that I was packing silver bullets with the intent to suss out moon puppies and take them out. But, it is in my nature to keep secrets for and to protect vampires.

The only thing a bunch of phased werewolves do is bring the vamps out. And I know werewolves run in packs and everything, but a god damn school of them? It was ridiculous and I'm probably lucky I escaped with my life.

Barely. As I was definitely put on the '10 Most Wanted' list of whatever werewolf rights group goes around exacting vengeance. Renee was totally pissed. I was too, but it was only because I lost my virginity to a guy in my English class. He was a jerk and a werewolf. Wound? Meet salt.

Because actual werewolves were not enough, I had also been dealing with the increasing number of allegiances forming throughout the shape shifter tribes. It was also pretty obvious when I had an altercation with Jacob in the quad of that werewolf boarding school that they had begun to seek allies outside the scope of shifters.

But, even before all that, I knew something was up. I studied harder, trained longer and was stronger than all the other kids in the camps. The other Keepers whispered bullshit about me behind my back like I didn't fucking know I was some kind of hyper-weirdo.

The girl with the shield. Aro's pet. The one in the prophecy. The last of the original bloodline.

Blah fucking blah.

So yeah, the things that had been transpiring in front of my face, behind my back and all around me just didn't really surprise me.

You're in love with a vampire? Big deal.

You're possibly the only person who has a chance at saving humanity? Whatever.

The very two things you have based your entire life on, Keepers and vampires, were probably going to kill you? Boring.

Actually, I was hoping I could classify that last bit as ironic. Carlisle came and checked on me every few days; drawing blood, checking my pulse, shining lights in my eyes—doing doctor stuff. Every time, the worry lines in his forehead grew deeper.

I mentioned that I wasn't eating much, or sleeping for that matter.

He assured me it was all part of my supernatural puberty. Dad agreed with the doc. New Keepers took weeks, sometimes months, for their bodies to adjust to the mutation.

I was waiving the white bullshit flag myself.

The vampire venom was attacking my body, seemingly irritated with its new biological roommate.

When I looked in the mirror, I didn't even recognize myself. My features smoothed out, my skin took on an unnatural sheen and my hair fell in thicker, longer waves. I was turning into a fucking vampire.

But not exactly.

In the middle of the night I threw up. Like, my body was revolting against me on a regular schedule. Carlisle never commented on this. Each time he drew my blood, he frowned at the vial. We both knew I was dying. The venom, pushed into over drive by the mutant Keeper genes, was determined to take me, but there just wasn't enough of it. My immune system, enhanced by my recent coming of age, kept fighting it off.

The venom was winning, one organ at a time. But, what happened when my lungs vamped out? Or my heart? And the rest of me was still human?

I sat in the corner of my room at the farmhouse and contemplated this every night when I didn't sleep. Edward steered clear of me for the most part, showering me tender gestures when I left my room to work out or eat. I made it a point to avoid him without acting like I was avoiding him. He made my mind all foggy and my knees weak. He was a distraction, like Renee had said.

Not that I didn't love him.

But, as the reality of my terminal situation dawned on me, I realized I had some options. That my story didn't have to end the way everyone had been telling me it did. I didn't have to be humanity's last hope. I wouldn't have to become the queen of the vampire underground. The Cullen clan didn't need to fight any more of my battles. I could just die.

Which I guess would be incredibly selfish seeing as I had all kinds of world saving lined up for my future.

I could just ask Edward to bite me. That could go either way, I figured. Since parts of me were already venomized, there was no telling how it would affect me. Alice told me that much one afternoon when her and Rose came by to help me run drills.

"I think it's the best shot we have," she stated. "But, it comes with a lot of risk. There's no telling how a different vampire's venom is going to react with the bio-cocktail you've already got going on inside you." Her tone was gentle and reassuring.

I huffed as I launched another kick at Rose. She rebuffed me and I tried to launch my shield as quickly as possible. It was too weak or she was too fast. I was laid out on the garage floor before her in a matter of seconds.

"You need to focus," Rose nagged while she pulled me up.

"I have a lot on my plate," I muttered. She snorted and we continued our tete a tete. She managed to get me before I could throw my shield up a few more times.

"Maybe we should call it a day," Alice offered. Rose crossed her arms and cocked her eyebrow in challenge.

"You need to focus," Rose sighed. "It's not going to work until you can focus on it. If you keeping using it by channeling all your anger it'll just exhaust you."

"It might kill you." Alice's eyes glazed over as she checked into it.

"Can you see me yet?" Both girls narrowed their eyes at my sarcastic tone.

"You know, I can just stay and beat that attitude right out of you," Rose threatened.

"I'm sorry," I sighed, throwing a punch at the bag.

"No worries, just take care of yourself. Think about asking Edward to change you, I think the future would be a little clearer if more decisions were made. Especially that one." She frowned, probably weighing in on the lethal potential of that choice.

Rosalie yanked my ponytail on her way out. Alice announced she needed to talk to Edward about Volturi stuff she certainly wasn't sharing with me. Both girls encouraged me to take my aggression out on the hanging leather bag.

I landed a combo kick for Alice's pitying look. I turned my iPod on and slipped the buds into my ears. That bag was struck to the beat of the music, for every defining moment of my life. Rose insisted that I stop relying on anger when using the shield. I tried my best, but by the time I started thinking about how everyone around me had been lying to me forever, I was losing it. My energy drained as I watched the bag slap against the invisible force field and swing back.

It would have been nice to know Dad knew everything. _Jab. Block. Jab. _Being told about the whole, selling me to the Volturi, would have pretty fucking stellar. _Uppercut. Jab. Block._ It would be nice if my mother didn't make her biggest selfless act my most traumatizing. _Kick. Kick. Jab._ Not to mention it would be a real relief to know whether or not this whole thing with Edward was real and not some kind of stupid 'so it was written, so it shall be done' Keeper bullshit. _Uppercut. Left hook. Right hook. Jab._

I felt Edward's presence. The hairs on back my neck stood. I landed a few extra kicks in response. _Edward._ Not that I wasn't making it my business to avoid him at all costs, but it's not like he'd made much of an effort to be in the same room with me since I woke up. _Jab. Jab. Jab. _The hair on my arms pulled into goose bumps. I could feel the intensity of his stare. I repositioned my body and leaned back, with a dramatic arch, and landed a few difficult kicks.

There was a surge of hormones. A return to primal instinct. Clothes were flying everywhere.

And Edward was inside me. It was like a hallelujah chorus. We moaned each other's names and grinded against the other in tandem. It was so beautiful, I would have cried if I wasn't so close to the edge. We came together, in every meaning of the phrase.

Time stopped. Only, it was literal this time.

The second hand on the clock paused.

Our naked bodies floated in space without time. There was nothing occupying that moment but Edward and I and the insatiable thirst for each other. His cold fingers stroked the hair down my back and lingered near my waist. My head rested on his chest and I felt completely at ease.

The second hand moved.

I jolted up, Edward followed me in concern.

"Bella?"

"I'm fine," I lied. He raised an eyebrow in response. "I just need to take a shower."

I walked down the hallway to the bathroom. Cold air surrounded my naked body causing goose-bumps to erupt all over my skin. With the door shut behind me, I scrubbed my face with my hands and turned to look into the mirror. A bunch of cliché feelings of angst washed over me and I bit down my lip to stop from sobbing. I turned the shower on high and let the steam engulf the room.

I sat on the edge of the tub and thought about what was happening. Not just between Edward and I, although there was something very cosmic about that. But, the prophecy. It had been weeks since Volterra lost its leaders. War was coming and we still didn't know who was starting it. The tribe was probably looking for me. As far as I knew, Jacob Black still hadn't turned up. There would be a debt to pay for that.

I laughed aloud. Maybe I would be dead before they found me. It would serve us all right.

I stepped into the shower and let the scalding hot water wash over me. Droplets of water formed and slid off the smoothest parts of my body. Under the showerhead, I combed my hair back with my fingers. Tilting my head all the way back, my face was hit the cascade. I shut my eyes tight and covered myself with a scented soap.

When I opened them, Edward was standing in front of me.

Before I could say anything, his arms trapped me on either side. His lips covered mine, the hot water beating down on us. His tongue slipped carefully into my mouth and I returned the favor eagerly. One hand moved from the shower wall and cupped my face. The other hand moved down my side.

Stroking my breast, my waist, my ass, my thigh and then hooked behind my knee and hitched my leg up to his hip. I gasped into his mouth and he took his kisses elsewhere on my body, resting on my collar bone. I was breathing heavily, watching the water fall off his chiseled body.

He pulled me close to him, hitching my other leg up around his waist. My teeth bit into the flesh on his neck and I heard him groan into my ear. His dick quivered dangerously close to my pussy and I grinded against him. In one motion, he lifted me and placed himself inside me.

I almost screamed but he covered my mouth with his, again. The feeling of him pumping in and out of me was so intense, my vision began to tunnel. I wrapped my arms around his neck and started to thrust with him. He breathed my name into my mouth and then into my ear. My cries echoed against the walls of the shower.

A heat started to build in my stomach and I knew I was about to erupt. He dipped me slightly before bringing me tight against him. The friction between us caused my entire body to burn with pleasure and I knew I was losing control.

"Let go," he whispered. Or maybe he yelled it over my own screaming. Either way, I listened.

I unraveled so quickly I thought I was going to pass out. Every muscle in my body clenched and tingled. The water began to cool, but it felt good against my flushed skin. Edward kissed my throat as I leaned my head back. I straightened up and kissed him, tightening my hold around him.

He turned the shower off and wrapped a towel around us. Reluctantly, I let him set me down.

"I know that you're dying," he stated simply, toweling himself off.

"Did Carlisle tell you?" I was slightly irritated since he hadn't even been able to tell me yet.

"No, but I can always read his mind. Unlike yours." He looked at me sadly. "Why haven't you asked me to change you?"

I wrapped the towel tightly around me and looked up at Edward. I shrugged.

"I wanted to choose my own path, I suppose."

"Carlisle thinks it will only be a week, maybe less, before the venom attacks a vital organ."

He followed me out the door and into my bedroom. I dropped the towel and began digging through the drawers for a pair of underwear. He leaned against the door frame and watched me, waiting for a response. Sliding on a pair of boy shorts and pulling on a tank top, I toed through the pile of jeans on the floor and snagged a black pair of boot-cuts.

"I guess you could say I was tempting the fates," I replied. I pulled my jeans over my hips and buttoned them. "Maybe if I just died, life would go on." I slid a pink bra on under my white tank top and hooked it on the back. "Maybe, humanity wouldn't be at risk. The Cullen coven could go on with their business. And the war between vampires and the rest of the paranormal world would finish without me." I zipped a pink hooded sweatshirt up and walked back out into the hall.

Naked Edward followed.

"Do you think you could put some clothes on? You're really distracting."

He disappeared into his own room and came out seconds later in a pair of low slung light wash jeans and an unbuttoned black shirt.

"It just doesn't seem like you to give up easily." He buttoned up his shirt but never took his eyes off of me.

"You've only known me for a few months, Edward. And you spent some of that time trying not to kill me." I crossed my arms in front of my chest and stuck my hip out.

"Isabella Swan, I think I know you pretty well." His voice was thick with innuendo. He flung himself into the arm chair in the living room and he eyed my warily.

"Haven't you ever wished you could go back and change your life? Make different decisions? Maybe you'd be a ruthless Volturi instead of a Cullen." I sighed, perching myself on the arm of the couch.

"The only choice I'd ever wanted to be able to make was to remain human. Die a human death."

"Then you can understand my hesitation."

"Since you've come into my life, really come into it, there's been no hesitation." His black eyes burned into me.

Before I could reply, he whipped his head around and a loud crash came from the kitchen.

"We have a problem!" Alice's shrill voice carried across the house and she fluttered into the room like a butterfly on speed.

"Bella, how does the prophecy go again?" She stared at me, and if vampires could be out of breath she looked as though she would be.

"Which part?" Because the prophecies, mine in particular, filled entire books.

"About how the war starts," she was close to yelling.

"That my oldest ally will become my greatest enemy." I shrugged. "Isn't that why you're watching Jane?"

"There's going to be movement, soon. I can't see it all, but I don't think Jane is the one calling the shots." Alice was pacing around back and forth between Edward and I.

"You can't see who it is?" Edward stood up and took a paranoid look around the room.

"Wait!" I jumped up and both vampires shot me a look. "I can't believe I didn't think of it before! It makes way more sense than Jane."

"Who is it?" Edward pressed, clearly unable to read my thoughts.

"Jacob fucking Black, that's who. Of course, I don't remember when we were actually friends. But, he has definitely become and increasing threat to me and the vampire world over the last few years."

"It was probably in the memories you lost when you were bitten, the one of Jacob," Alice whispered, mostly to herself. "This is not good. I can't see them."

"I would say this is the exact opposite of ideal, considering Jacob has a massive following of psychopathic shape-shifters, all of which are probably out of your line of site." I ran back to my room, searching for a pair of socks and some shoes.

"We're going in blind now," Alice exclaimed. "The visions are getting worse. The turmoil in the supernatural world is increasing."

"This could be a world ender," I began, pulling my boots on. "I just have a really bad feeling about this. More than usual, actually. Maybe you should change me," I said to Edward.

"I think it might be too late. You'd be more vulnerable to an attack if you were making the change. And now we'll never know when one is coming."

"I think it's coming pretty soon," I yelled as I walked outside.

A yellow hue stretched across the Wisconsin sky, illuminating the fields. It was the calm before the storm. The clouds passed overhead, but there were no birds. No cows in the fields. There was darkness on the horizon.

Everyone locking themselves up in their basements probably thought a tornado was coming. The reality was much, much worse.

"I think he was bitten during the fight with James," I called over my shoulder.

"Wouldn't that kill him?" Alice asked.

"Probably not. He's not a real werewolf, you know? He's kind of like me, mostly human until the DNA explosion happens. They're supposed to be protected from the venom, their high body temperatures can burn it off before it attacks. But, if they're already weakened…" I trailed off.

"It would work the same way the trace venom is working on you now," Edward finished. "It would attack parts of the body while being fought off in others."

"Exactly. So I guess it would be like Russian roulette. If it attacks things he doesn't need, then he'll probably be just fine. Stronger, but he might not be able to shift or phase."

"But why would he ally himself with the Volturi if he's been trying to start a war with them?" Edward asked as Alice kept searching futures.

"He wants to be the most powerful thing in the supernatural world. Aligning himself with the Volturi and then taking them down would probably do it." I shrugged and twisted my wet hair up and secured it with a rubber band that was in my sweatshirt pocket.

A stillness fell over us. The quiet engulfed me and made my ears ring, making it hard for me to think clearly. I did know that there was no game plan for this fight. If Jacob had been bitten and turned into some weird hybrid creature, there was likely no real way to beat him. Or kill him. A sudden chill whipped through the front yard and I knew he was coming.

"The others are on their way," Alice finally replied.

"This could go seriously bad," I whispered to Edward.

I felt his fingers twine around mine and grip my hand slightly.

"Can you see how many are coming with him," Edward called back to Alice.

"No. I can barely see the present at this point." Her pale skin looked sallow under the yellowing sky.

"Oh. He'll be alone. That much I can promise you. Whether or not we'll be able to kill him is a whole other story." I laughed because it was almost laughable. Surviving the explosion back in Forks and escaping life as an indentured servant to the Volturi only to be theatrically maimed by Jacob Black?

Oh the fucking irony.

But, I was already dying. And I just had sex with Edward Cullen twice. There was no way I was going to let Jacob Black get in the way of round three. Or take over the world and exterminate all the vampires.

You know, priorities.

"He's almost here," Edward spoke softly beside me.

"Kill the beast."

* * *

**A/N: **I know I've said this multiple times, but this baby is finally almost done. One epic battle scene and the dramatic conclusion left. Or whatever. Thanks for sticking around. I appreciate it.

If you're looking for good fic to read, I was just go over to goldenmeadow and pick something. Dead Conderates and Love Advocated are my suggestions, but you seriously can not go wrong with any of it. Becoming Bella Swan by BellaFlan should also be read.

Also, during most of my hiatus...I was watching A LOT of Supernatural. So, sometimes I do stupid ridiculous things with the Winchester boys in the UKM universe. So, if you like Supernatural...Beneath the Falling Night will probably be a bunch of o/s not important to the UKM story but entertaining to me. ;)

And again, thanks for waiting around for me. :)


	20. Chapter 19

Just a reminder, for those of you who don't remember...I don't own any of these characters.

_Previously on Under a Killing Moon: Bella moves to Forks with her father to complete some ominious mission her mother sends her on. On her first day of school she meets a group of teenagers she knows to be vampires, because Bella has been dealing with vampires all her life. Edward, who has been hearing about Bella's arrival for weeks via clairvoyant Alice, is more broody than usual. When he and Bella are physics lab patterns, it takes all the self restraint he has not to kill her. They spend some time trying to figure the other out and Edward is drawn in by Bella's strangeness and brashness, and he saves her from a careening vehicle. Meanwhile, Bella has been going through some emotional turmoil. Her coming birthday is a milestone, not just because she turns 18, but Bella has a mutated gene that will fully develop on her birthday. She starts to buckle under the pressure, and when Edward comes to her door step to yell at her for not thanking him for saving her life, he finds it unusually easy to hold her and comfort her. Despite his earlier feelings of muderous rage he'd felt when he caught scent of her blood in the classroom._

_As Bella's birthday looms closer, she and Edward decide to go out on a date and Bella's secrets start to unravel. Edward is skeptical of Bella's alligience to vampires. She'd come from a long line of Secret Keepers, human hybrids that have spent centuries protecting vampires and keeping their secrets. Bella is a very special Keeper, as her birth is seemingly fulfilling a prophecy fortold by the first Keeper, an ancestor of Bella herself. Edward and Bella's mom bump heads as Renee reveals that the Bella was bitten by a vampire when she was younger, by a vampire that Renee was dating. She also reveals that Carlisle was the one that saved her 10 years ago. Bella feels like her world is spiraling out of control, but the clock strikes midnight and she becomes violently ill with the DNA change she's going through._

_Bella wakes up, Vampire-Lite, with vampire-like strength and speed and slowed aging. Traits that have evolved with the gene in order to protect vampires. She briefly and angrily confronts her mother. James, the vampire that had bitten her, has been searching for Bella for the last 10 years. That's what Renee sent her to Forks for. To find James and to kill him. Once James is dead, Bella will go into service for the Volturi. Because, in order to spare Bella's life when she was first bitten (even though Carlisle had sucked most of the venom out, the Aro was still uneasy about the idea of a child running around with any vampire venom in their bodies) Renee made a deal with Aro. He let's Bella stay with her mother to train until she comes of age and then Bella will join the elite Volturi guard. Bella's sheild, something she was born with that has until this point only protected her mind, becomes active when she gets angry with Renee. It zaps all the strength from Bella, but it sends Renee flying across the kitchen._

_As Edward and Bella discover their intense feelings for eachother, they realize they have to find a way to beat James and get her out of the deal with the Volturi. Renee disapproves of the relationship with Edward, but says little in way of support for their plans. Bella digs through her clothes and notices that her sheild is moving items away before she touches them. She also knows they need the extra help, Bella enlists some members of the Quilete shapeshifter tribe. Jacob, an old friend turned enemy of Bella's, argues with her. She gets him to help by promising he'll be able to kill some vampires. Edward, Bella, Alice and Jasper attend the homecoming dance, assuming her scent has lured the vampires looking for her there. They manage to get them to leave the school and save her unknowingly classmates, and draw them out into a wooded area for the final show down. _

_Bella and Edward argue about Bella's strength and ability to fight. Bella becomes angry, since she'd been kicking ass for most of her life. They separate when they get to the clearing, hoping to find James. Bella is met by shapeshifting carnage, and she feels guilty, but James finds her before she can think too much of it. They engage in an altercation and Edward, sensing Bella's distress, comes to her rescue. Since Bella moved to Forks, she'd been having nightmares depicting the battle. She'd been stunned by the imagery and as Jake joins Edward to fight James, her mother drags Bella away to start a fire to burn the vampire bodies. The battle rages on and the Volturi are set to arrive soon to take Bella away. As Edward beats James and they begin to burn him, the Volturi come into view and Renee reveals that she's strapped full of C-4 and she has a plan to save Bella. Bella becomes some emotionally distraught and angry over the Volturi and her mother's self-sacrifice, that her sheild engages and most of the forest is leveled, including all three of the Volturi and Bella's mother. _

_In order to keep their enemies off their trail for long enough to come up with a plan to handle the vampire hierachy without its leaders, Bella and Edward fake their own deaths. Forks believes they were the ones that died in the 'forest fire' not her mother and some unknown vampire. Jake has been missing since the battle and Bella knows there will be a debt to pay for that. Charlie reveals that he was also a Keeper and that when Bella was born, to prepare her for the role she held in their culture, he bound his powers to her to make her stronger. But the venom that is in her body is multiplying with the DNA that seeks to change her and she realizes that her body is dying. The venom is vamping out vital organs one at a time, and eventually it will attack her heart or lungs, killing her. _

_Her impending death is on her mind while she trains with Alice and Rosalie to use her sheild in a fight. Edward and Alice spend time trying to help her figure out what the Keeper prophecy means, what Bella's destiny is and who is going to come after them for murdering Aro. Edward and Bella seal the deal twice and he asks her why she hasn't bothered to ask him to change her. They'd been hiding out for little over a month, and via Carlisle's thoughts, Edward knows that Bella is dying. She explains that it's finally something she has control of. And maybe, she argues, if she lets herself die the whole prophecy goes null. There'd be no epic supernatural battle. Humanity would stay in it's current ignorant state. And she's get to rebel one last time by refusing to follow the roll that's been outlined for her since birth. Bella and Alice have been waiting for Jane to make her move, but in a twist of fate, it turns out that Jacob is the one that has come after Bella. Alice's inability to see the future of the wolves have skewed her visions. It's too late to make a plan because Jacob has already found them and he's coming for Bella._

**Are you still with me? I'll let you get on with the reading. I just wanted to note that I had always intended for this story to end in this way.**

* * *

_Chapter 19._

**EPOV **

Instinctively, I took a step in front of Bella to shield her from the nightmare that was tearing down the road. Alice rooted firmly behind the two of us, her thoughts echoing around my own head. _The three of us won't be enough._ Bella's grip on my hand tightened. Her shield reached out to me as Alice's thoughts fell silent, and then engulfed Alice. Her thoughts once again invaded my own.

The air around us, that had been still and stale, began to move. Bella's damp hair lifted in the breeze, her hand gripping mine more tightly. Her eyes clenched in concentration. The motor of Jacob's motorcycle grew louder, closer. Alice moved a few steps closer as the sickly yellow hue of the sky around us began to darken.

"Do you think he's doing this?" I yelled over the loud thrum of approaching engine.

Bella opened her eyes and looked up at the blackness that was beginning to spread across the horizon.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite blood-thirsty tick and his little whore." Jacob laughed as he cut the engine. Bella pulled me as I made to move after him.

"What's the matter, Cullen? You letting your woman call all your shots? Last time I listened to her, I ended up like this."

He pulled down a hood to reveal himself. His red eyes gleamed at me while he smiled with a wolf's mouth. He continued to remove his jacket, revealing pale skin and demonic claws. As he shuffled closer, I noticed he had animal feet as well. He was caught between two transitions. Neither vampire, nor wolf, but his body wanting to be both.

"Like what you see," he called to Bella. She stiffened next to me as he took a deep breath.

"Well, this won't be much fun," he started, dipping his head towards Bella. Slowly, Jacob sauntered towards her. "You smell like death and desperation, Bella." He laughed.

"It's your fate, too," She replied, dropping my hand and crossing her arms in front of her stomach.

"You are weak. I am not." He thumbed toward himself then moved his gaze to me. "You letting her speak for you now, too? Either the pussy is really good, or you're just really stupid."

"You better shut your mouth," I growled. Moving forward, trying to stand completely in front of Bella. "I will rip you apart if you speak to her again." My teeth clenched and the bones in my jaw felt like they might snap. Bella placed her hand between my shoulder blades and stepped next to me.

"Let him dig his own grave," she replied.

"I'll make sure to dig you one, too. Whatchya got left? Two days? I almost feel bad attacking you in such a weakened state." He would have raised an eyebrow if he had any hair.

I felt a fire lick through me. An overwhelming need to push Bella back behind me and punch Jacob right in the nose permeated through me. Then, her shield dropped around us. My head snapped to her as she removed the hand from my back and took several steps closer to Jacob. She turned back to me with narrowed eyes and a knowing smile.

I had to stay back. My hand pushed through my hair and my teeth gnashed together roughly.

"So, let me get this straight. In order to rid the world of vampires, you have actually had to ally yourself with the most well known vampire family in the history of the supernatural? You're pathetic. Do you think any of those werewolves you were campaigning for are going to stick around? Look at yourself. You're done, Jacob Black." She halted her steps only inches away from him. His eyes narrowed and darkened. A thunderclap boomed in the distance and the blackening sky's clouds began to swirl slightly.

I was on high alert. Bella was setting us up for an incredibly dangerous situation. As much as I wanted to take matters into my own hands, we were partners. Biblically, even. There was no way I would ever get her to understand the magnitude of our relationship if I couldn't stand back and let her do whatever it was she thought she was doing. Alice crept up next to me as we watched Jacob and Bella exchange insults back and forth.

"I wish I knew what she was doing," Alice whispered.

"She's baiting him," I replied. That much was obvious. Why she was doing it was a completely different story.

"You've been a god damn thorn in my side long enough!"

Before there was a chance to react, Jacob's arm reached across his body and the back of his hand flew out and met Bella's cheek. She slid over a few feet and stumbled back, spitting blood onto the ground close to him.

My hand was around his throat before I even realized what I was doing. His chest vibrated with laughter as my grip tightened. I felt a sharp pull on the back of my head and suddenly I was careening backward into the ground. Dark purple finger –shaped bruises formed around his neck, but I only had a moment to observe them before his fist connected with my eye. His speed was not as great as mine, but I was certainly not prepared for it.

Taking another blow to the head before I could move, I could feel the venom begin to pool under my eye. I lashed out toward the low rumble coming from Jacob, managing to land a blow against the side of his head. Dodging two more right hooks, slipped behind him wrapped my arms around his neck, trying to drag him to the ground. He was too strong, flipping me over and throwing me down. Venom began pooling under my skin.

"Enough." Bella stood between us, blood smeared across her cheek and hair wildly falling across her face. She jumped over me and crouched in front of Jacob, waiting for his next move.

Alice's thoughts flitted through my head as she joined me behind Bella. Alice had a notion she knew what was coming next and she encouraged me to begin flanking Bella on the opposite side. Bella sensed our movement and turned her head minutely, still crouched in front of Jacob. He eyed the scene before him curiously, letting out a loud guffaw. Then, his eyes narrowed at Bella and another clap of thunder sounded from the accumulating cloud cover above us.

Bella reached behind her, underneath her sweater, pulling out something that glinted in the yellowing light. It seemed to be a silver stake which indicated that Alice's guess had been right. Jacob, eyeing the stake, flashed her a toothy grin. All of his sharp, pointed teeth gleamed with venom.

"You know that's not going to kill me." He sneered.

"Yeah, but it's still gonna hurt like a bitch."

She shot up from her low position and stabbed through his chest with several loud cracks and a wet crunch. He grabbed her leg as she bounded back and stopped her, reaching for her throat. In one swift, solid motion, he flung her across the yard. Resisting the urge to follow her with my eyes and assess the damage, I kept my eyes trained on Jacob. A low growl rumbled in my chest.

Alice, in an attempt to distract him further, twisted and twirled around him. She avoided his grasp several times, allowing me the time I needed to attack. I flew toward him grabbed the stake, pushing it further as I hooked my arm around his neck. He let out a strangled cry and I felt Alice land on his back, offering me more leverage to twist his neck. Violently, he shrugged Alice off his back and rolled backward.

During the current altercation, Emmett and Rosalie and shown up. Jacob attempted to shrug me off as he saw Emmett fast approaching. I spun myself around, using his neck, and yanked him back. Emmett pushed the stake further, causing Jacob to sputter. Before Emmett could draw back to attack again, Jacob had flipped me back over him and I barely adjusted my trajectory to miss Emmett. The two locked fists and shoved each other back, causing ruts to form in the ground under their feet. Emmett landed a blow to the side of Jacob's face before he was thrown in my direction.

Jacob paused as Rosalie and Bella came back into view. I let out an unnecessary breath of relief as I noted her dirty, but mostly unscathed form. She was carrying something large, upright in her right hand. If I hadn't known what she was holding, I would have been thoroughly confused as Alice shot past me toward Jacob. I vaguely registered my yelling for Emmett to move right before Alice dumped something all over the monster and bolted off in a different direction.

Bella strode past me, extending her shield as she went. Her thoughts were indistinguishable.

"Fuck. You." Her voice was even as she dropped the weapon down and a raised it up to aim it at Jacob.

A flame licked out as pulled the trigger, igniting whatever Alice had dumped all over him and catching a hold of the motorcycle that was still parked behind him. Jacob staggered forward, once he was engulfed in flames. Emmett and I took several careful steps back. The flames brightened and grew as I realized Rosalie had taken the other flame thrower and aimed it from the opposite end.

Howls of pain ripped through the air around us as he dropped to his knees. We inched further back, Bella stepping with us. Her aim was steadily focusing on the fiery form in front of us, but her eyes were searching above us. Several more claps of thunder sounded and a streak of lightning lit up the sky a few miles down the road.

The smell of burning flesh overwhelmed me and I was relieved when Jacob stopped screaming and he finally melted away. Bella pulled the flamethrower back as the sky opened up above us. The flamethrower dropped to the ground and her knees followed. The cool rain pelted down, slowing putting out the fire.

Bella's shield disappeared and I rushed to her side.

"She's not breathing," I yelled, but my voice sounded foreign in my own ears.

Her hair was matted to her forehead with sweat and her parted lips were already beginning to turn blue. The pale skin of her eyelids looked more translucent than was normal, her blue veins impossibly vivid. Even to my own eyes. I tucked a wet hair behind her ear and had to make a decision. She would either hate me for it, or be grateful. As the slow pumping of her heart began to stall, the selfish urge to keep her with me always took over.

Part of me was dead before her, and I didn't even know. I bent forward to begin biting her, but I felt Alice's hand on my shoulder.

"_She didn't want it."_

"She didn't know what she wanted," I growled.

But Alice was right. If I changed Bella, she'd have to keep fulfilling a destiny she didn't want a part of. Changing her meant I'd be the one taking away the last thing she had control over. At that moment, I'd wished more than anything I was able to cry. The last pump of Bella's heart echoed through my head. How had it been so easy to have everything I'd ever wanted and lose it all more quickly than I'd acquired it? I held Bella's limp body in close to my own, stroking her hair back. Alice and Rosalie both came to talk to me, but I sent them away with a snarl. I wanted to be alone.

"Edward?" Carlisle's voice came from behind me. "It's time to let her go."

"This isn't how it's supposed to end," my reply was quiet.

"Wasn't it?" Carlisle kneeled next to me.

If this was the way it was meant to be, we'd gone through a lot of unnecessary trouble to get there. We'd saved her from James and the Volturi, only to lose the fight in the end. I felt hollow. More than that, I felt empty. I loved her and now she was gone. I was feeling bitter, too.

After a few more minutes, I allowed Carlisle to take her away. I don't remember how long I stayed out there in the exact same spot, but it was long enough to watch the sun set and rise again.

!~!~!

I sat at my window and watched the Carnival celebrations. It was already the second day and today's parade was bigger than yesterday's. I hated Rio, especially in February. It was warm and beautiful. Both of these things annoyed me. Daily, I wondered if Bella would have liked it here. I supposed she would, since she enjoyed this kind of weather. She probably would have loved to down at the parade. I could hear her telling me that no one would care if I was sparkling, since everything was full of glitter.

Her death was a scab I continued to peel. Most days, I was angry at myself. For not choosing to save her. For falling in love with her. For not killing her that first day in the classroom and sparing myself all the grief I was drowning in. Other days, the bad ones, I was angry at her. For being a selfish martyr. For being a coward. For pushing me out of myself and into her life.

I forced myself to watch the people on the streets to remind me of what she died for. What we fought for. It had never been about us or even her. It had always been about saving humanity. And even in death, she'd fulfilled her end of the bargain. That left me with the bitterest taste in my mouth. The perfect irony, she'd allowed herself to die to escape the fate that had been given to her. And yet, in doing so, she'd managed to play the role she'd been cast at birth.

Having my fill of humanity for the day, I turned away from the window and stared out into the room. Getting to my feet, I moved to the record player in the on the corner and put the needle in its place. I laid down on the floor, my hands behind my head and waited for the music to play.

_This is the end, beautiful friend  
This is the end, my only friend, the end  
Of our elaborate plans, the end  
Of everything that stands, the end  
No safety or surprise, the end  
I'll never look into your eyes…again_

* * *

A/N:_ I hope you don't feel like that was a cop out ending. I do have an alternate, more happy ending, for those of you who felt betrayed by this. I am going to mark this as complete so that people who have been waiting to read it until it was will do so, but I will probably still go back and edit the beginning chapters that have been in need of cleaning up. (I say probably since I am such a procrastinator it makes me sick sometimes.) A big thanks to everyone that has been reading and reviewing and making me want to write again. I learned a lot by doing this...mostly of things not do, lol. I have started working on something else while I've been trying to unblock my brain to finish this. If you've read the "Beneath the Falling Night" one-shots, you can probably guess what it is. If you know anyone who dabbles in the Supernatural fandom that might like to beta or be a sounding board for stupid ideas, let me know._

_Again, thanks so much for reading. I am sorry it took so long to complete! _


	21. Alternate Ending

_I don't own the characters, just so you know._

_I had written this one first, but it was too HP7 Epilogue for me and decided to go with the other ending. Hopefully you enjoy it. ;)_

* * *

_Under a Killing Moon: Alternate Ending_

**EPOV**

Instinctively, I took a step in front of Bella to shield her from the nightmare that was tearing down the road. Alice rooted firmly behind the two of us, her thoughts echoing around my own head. _The three of us won't be enough._ Bella's grip on my hand tightened. Her shield reached out to me as Alice's thoughts fell silent, and then engulfed Alice. Her thoughts once again invaded my own.

The air around us, that had been still and stale, began to move. Bella's damp hair lifted in the breeze, her hand gripping mine more tightly. Her eyes clenched in concentration. The motor of Jacob's motorcycle grew louder, closer. Alice moved a few steps closer as the sickly yellow hue of the sky around us began to darken.

"Do you think he's doing this?" I yelled over the loud thrum of approaching engine.

Bella opened her eyes and looked up at the blackness that was beginning to spread across the horizon.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite blood-thirsty tick and his little whore." Jacob laughed as he cut the engine. Bella pulled me as I made to move after him.

"What's the matter, Cullen? You letting your woman call all your shots? Last time I listened to her, I ended up like this."

He pulled down a hood to reveal himself. His red eyes gleamed at me while he smiled with a wolf's mouth. He continued to remove his jacket, revealing pale skin and demonic claws. As he shuffled closer, I noticed he had animal feet as well. He was caught between two transitions. Neither vampire, nor wolf, but his body wanting to be both.

"Like what you see," he called to Bella. She stiffened next to me as he took a deep breath.

"Well, this won't be much fun," he started, dipping his head towards Bella. Slowly, Jacob sauntered towards her. "You smell like death and desperation, Bella." He laughed.

"It's your fate, too," She replied, dropping my hand and crossing her arms in front of her stomach.

"You are weak. I am not." He thumbed toward himself then moved his gaze to me. "You letting her speak for you now, too? Either the pussy is really good, or you're just really stupid."

"You better shut your mouth," I growled. Moving forward, trying to stand completely in front of Bella. "I will rip you apart if you speak to her again." My teeth clenched and the bones in my jaw felt like they might snap. Bella placed her hand between my shoulder blades and stepped next to me.

"Let him dig his own grave," she replied.

"I'll make sure to dig you one, too. Whatchya got left? Two days? I almost feel bad attacking you in such a weakened state." He would have raised an eyebrow if he had any hair.

I felt a fire lick through me. An overwhelming need to push Bella back behind me and punch Jacob right in the nose permeated through me. Then, her shield dropped around us. My head snapped to her as she removed the hand from my back and took several steps closer to Jacob. She turned back to me with narrowed eyes and a knowing smile.

I had to stay back. My hand pushed through my hair and my teeth gnashed together roughly.

"So, let me get this straight. In order to rid the world of vampires, you have actually had to ally yourself with the most well known vampire family in the history of the supernatural? You're pathetic. Do you think any of those werewolves you were campaigning for are going to stick around? Look at yourself. You're done, Jacob Black." She halted her steps only inches away from him. His eyes narrowed and darkened. A thunderclap boomed in the distance and the blackening sky's clouds began to swirl slightly.

I was on high alert. Bella was setting us up for an incredibly dangerous situation. As much as I wanted to take matters into my own hands, we were partners. Biblically, even. There was no way I would ever get her to understand the magnitude of our relationship if I couldn't stand back and let her do whatever it was she thought she was doing. Alice crept up next to me as we watched Jacob and Bella exchange insults back and forth.

"I wish I knew what she was doing," Alice whispered.

"She's baiting him," I replied. That much was obvious. Why she was doing it was a completely different story.

"You've been a god damn thorn in my side long enough!"

Before there was a chance to react, Jacob's arm reached across his body and the back of his hand flew out and met Bella's cheek. She slid over a few feet and stumbled back, spitting blood onto the ground close to him.

My hand was around his throat before I even realized what I was doing. His chest vibrated with laughter as my grip tightened. I felt a sharp pull on the back of my head and suddenly I was careening backward into the ground. Dark purple finger –shaped bruises formed around his neck, but I only had a moment to observe them before his fist connected with my eye. His speed was not as great as mine, but I was certainly not prepared for it.

Taking another blow to the head before I could move, I could feel the venom begin to pool under my eye. I lashed out toward the low rumble coming from Jacob, managing to land a blow against the side of his head. Dodging two more right hooks, slipped behind him wrapped my arms around his neck, trying to drag him to the ground. He was too strong, flipping me over and throwing me down. Venom began pooling under my skin.

"Enough." Bella stood between us, blood smeared across her cheek and hair wildly falling across her face. She jumped over me and crouched in front of Jacob, waiting for his next move.

Alice's thoughts flitted through my head as she joined me behind Bella. Alice had a notion she knew what was coming next and she encouraged me to begin flanking Bella on the opposite side. Bella sensed our movement and turned her head minutely, still crouched in front of Jacob. He eyed the scene before him curiously, letting out a loud guffaw. Then, his eyes narrowed at Bella and another clap of thunder sounded from the accumulating cloud cover above us.

Bella reached behind her, underneath her sweater, pulling out something that glinted in the yellowing light. It seemed to be a silver stake which indicated that Alice's guess had been right. Jacob, eyeing the stake, flashed a toothy grin. All of his sharp, pointed teeth gleamed with venom.

"You know that's not going to kill me." He sneered.

"Yeah, but it's still gonna hurt like a bitch."

She shot up from her low position and stabbed through his chest with several loud cracks and a wet crunch. He grabbed her leg as she bounced back and stopped her, reaching for her throat. In one swift, solid motion, he flung her across the yard. Resisting the urge to follow her with my eyes and assess the damage, I kept my eyes trained on Jacob. A low growl rumbled in my chest.

Alice, in an attempt to distract him further, twisted and twirled around him. She avoided his grasp several times, allowing me the time I needed to attack. I flew toward him grabbed the stake, pushing it further as I hooked my arm around his neck. He let out a strangled cry and I felt Alice land on his back, offering me more leverage to twist his neck. Violently, he shrugged Alice off his back and rolled backward.

During the current altercation, Emmett and Rosalie and shown up. Jacob attempted to shrug me off as he saw Emmett fast approaching. I spun myself around, using his neck, and yanked him back. Emmett pushed the stake further, causing Jacob to sputter. Before Emmett could draw back to attack again, Jacob had flipped me back over him and I barely adjusted my trajectory to miss Emmett. The two locked fists and shoved each other back, causing ruts to form in the ground under their feet. Emmett landed a blow to the side of Jacob's face before he was thrown in my direction.

Jacob paused as Rosalie and Bella came back into view. I let out an unnecessary breath of relief as I noted her dirty, but mostly unscathed form. She was carrying something large, upright in her right hand. If I hadn't known what she was holding, I would have been thoroughly confused as Alice shot past me toward Jacob. I vaguely registered my yelling for Emmett to move right before Alice dumped something all over the monster and bolted off in a different direction.

Bella strode past me, extending her shield as she went. Her thoughts were indistinguishable.

"Fuck. You." Her voice was even as she dropped the weapon down and a raised it up to aim it at Jacob.

A flame licked out as pulled the trigger, igniting whatever Alice had dumped all over him and catching a hold of the motorcycle that was still parked behind him. Jacob staggered forward, once he was engulfed in flames. Emmett and I took several careful steps back. The flames brightened and grew as I realized Rosalie had taken the other flame thrower and aimed it from the opposite end.

Howls of pain ripped through the air around us as he dropped to his knees. We inched further back, Bella stepping with us. Her aim was steadily focusing on the fiery form in front of us, but her eyes were searching above us. Several more claps of thunder sounded and a streak of lightning lit up the sky a few miles down the road.

The smell of burning flesh overwhelmed me and I was relieved when Jacob stopped screaming and he finally melted away. Bella pulled the flamethrower back as the sky opened up above us. The flamethrower dropped to the ground and her knees followed. The cool rain pelted down, slowing putting out the fire.

Bella's shield disappeared and I rushed to her side.

"She's not breathing," I yelled, but my voice sounded foreign in my own ears.

Her hair was matted to her forehead with sweat and her parted lips were already beginning to turn blue. The pale skin of her eyelids looked more translucent than was normal, her blue veins impossibly vivid. Even to my own eyes. I tucked a wet hair behind her ear and had to make a decision. She would either hate me for it, or be grateful. As the slow pumping of her heart began to stall, the selfish urge to keep her with me always took over.

Part of me was dead before her, and I didn't even know.

I began piercing her flesh at every pulse point, hoping that the venom already in her body would accelerate it before heart completely stopped.

~!*!~

The time it took for her to make the change was longer than I expected. During the days that followed, I had to consider the possibility that I had made the wrong, selfish choice. Charlie sometimes paced with me, wondering the same thing. He was both relieved and wary. I understood, because immediately after I made my choice I began to consider what Bella had wanted.

She wished for death.

But, as things began to shift around us, I was hoping it would be a better choice than hers. After Jacob's death, we moved to another location. Most of the area around us had been decimated by the lightning storm, but I was concerned about Jane coming after Bella.

Once we were secure, however, a riot broke out in Volterra. Any Volturi that were left went into hiding and the vampire hierarchy crumbled. Murder broke out everywhere as Keeper cells emerged and began trying to control the rebellion. As Alice predicted, the supernatural world was at a complete unrest as they struggled to find a suitable replacement for the little order the Volturi offered.

Bella was about to awaken at the dawn of a new era. Her human death granted Charlie all of the Keeper powers she possessed, as was part of the spell that was cast at her birth. From his position at Bella's side, he began rebuilding a ruling class for the paranormal from Bella's bedside.

It had been his plan all along. To take his daughter's place in the prophecy. It was her parents' plan the entire time and I was disappointed that I hadn't noticed it sooner. I was still undecided as to whether or not my entire relationship with her had been orchestrated for this exact purpose. And even though it was Charles Swan that was using his political prowess to halt a war that was about to rage, it was Bella and I that he intended on using as the face of his policies.

The Cullen family was about to replace the Volturi and it made me uncomfortable. But it made sense. Between Alice and me, it would be impossible to cross us. Carlisle would be a symbol of compassion. We would be met with a lot of resistance, as we had quite the reputation.

Once again, I shifted nervously wondering if I had made the wrong choice for Bella. My pondering was cut short as she began to stir. Charlie disconnected his phone call, eyeing his daughter expectantly. She stretched casually then shot up, stiff as a board.

"Jacob?" She choked.

"He's dead," I replied flatly.

"I'm so thirsty," she coughed.

Her eyes popped open and I was met with piercing pale blue eyes. I hadn't expected them to be red, but this was something different all together.

"You changed me!" She shrieked, rattling the windows.

"I had to," I replied quietly.

"Thank god," she sighed. Charlie and I both stared at her. "You know I'm not done kicking ass yet. They think they're gonna send Jacob Black after me? Just wait until I get my hands on Jane." Her blue eyes flashed and a smile grew across her smooth, pale face.

"Everyone else is okay, right?" She asked meekly, checking her reflection in a mirror and furrowing her brows.

"Yes, everyone is fine," Charlie answered.

"Good. Why are my eyes blue?" She turned to face her father.

"Usually, the irises indicate diet. But, I think yours are more indicative of the incredible change your body had to go through," Carlisle answered from the door. "I'm concerned that the need to feed isn't taking precedent over all your other senses."

"The need to beat some vampire ass is taking precedent right now, Carlisle." She spun around and faced him. Considering something, she looked at Carlisle and then back to me. "Actually, now that I think about it, I am starving."

Watching Bella hunt was incredible. She took two deer down in minutes, the cleanest kills I'd ever seen. Bella took her new strength and speed easily, darting through the trees and taunting me to race her. It was as carefree as I'd ever seen her. Her laugh surrounded me and I couldn't help but join in when I finally caught up to her.

She stood at the bank of a creek, the cool air blowing through her sleek hair. Looking over her shoulder, she smiled at me. I threaded my fingers through hers and followed her gaze out over the woods. A content sigh escaped her and I bent down to capture her lips in mine. She melted into me and we stayed like this for a long time.

"We have to leave for Italy tonight," I said, finally breaking the kiss.

She rested her forehead on my chest and groaned. "I'm only going if I can say 'off with their head!' every time someone pisses me off."

"You'll have to learn how to say it in Italian," I chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"Well, I will have the rest of forever to learn it in every language."


End file.
